Little Sunshine
by weirdpurplebookworm
Summary: AU. Set a few years into the future, follow Tony and Ziva and the rest of the gang as they welcome into the world their own little bundle of joy and experience laughs, cries and life. Featuring team as family. Now rated T for a few swear words thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

He supposes that it's inevitable really, that he ends up here after a long day at work. Some people visit the graveyard; others spend time talking to photographs. He does neither, instead choosing build, destroy and rebuild the same boat he's been working on for the past two decades.

It's his little secret, one that he has kept close to his heart all these years. Working on the boat is the one way he can connect with his lost family; this place, this sultry basement, where one and all are welcome, is the one place where he can still _feel_ the essence of his beautiful wife and his adorable daughter.

And this is the one place where he can talk to them, tell them about the family he has built up for himself since becoming a part of NCIS. He rarely visits their graves; it's dark, lonely and _cold_. None of which Shannon and Kelly were. They were bright, filled so much warmth and laughter, that he feels that they deserve to be remembered as such.

_They're finally getting married, hon,_ he thinks. _Tony and Ziva are finally getting married._ If he closes his eyes and focuses hard enough, he can see her loving smile. She would have loved those two, he knows, probably would've even come up with matchmaking schemes to get them together. If she were here, she would be the loving, supporting mother figure of the team, even as he plays the role of the strict yet protective father. And Kelly, sweet and innocent, would have been friends with them, the understanding sister. She would have looked upto Ziva and Abby and gotten pissed at Tony and Tim for being overprotective brothers.

And unbelievably, the old ache returns, stronger and sharper, even as it is every time he thinks about what could've been. Only this time, it is worse, for, watching Tony and Ziva reminds him _so_ much of Shannon and himself, that, on days like these, he cannot help but desperately long for the two people he has loved and lost. Most of the time it subsides to an almost dull ache within his chest; an ache he can even forget on good days when he is with the rest of the team. But now, it throbs and it stings, and brings back memories that he would rather keep hidden within the deepest recesses of his anguished soul.

"Gibbs?"

The call jolts him out of his musings, and he looks upto see Ziva standing atop the stairs, a tired smile on her face. He spares a quick glance at his watch, only to find that it is too early, even for her, _especially_ for her to be here.

"Ziva," he calls back softly. "What are you doing here?"

Without waiting for a reply, he hurries over the bottom of the stairs, and helps her down the last few, even as she waddles carefully, her other hand hovering protectively over her very swollen belly.

"I came to see you," she replies, a small smile on her face.

"At 0500?" he questions skeptically. "Ziva you should be in bed!"

She pouts a little, and he is suddenly struck at how much she has changed, straight from the cold ninja Mossad assassin to a smiling, pouting to-be-mother.

"I was bored," she says, her voice a whine. He raises and eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Sighing, she flops down on a chair next to his half-finished boat, gently running a hand over the skeletal frame.

"I cannot sleep," she complains. "Tony is out, chasing down a lead, Tim and Abby are in Abby's lab, doing…something, and I am bored of sitting around the house with nothing to do!"

He chuckles at her outburst and the ache in his chest intensifies, for he remembers, _Shannon was just as impatient as Ziva._

"Ziva," he points out quietly. "You're pregnant."

She groans. "I _know_, Gibbs," she says tiredly. "And I love it. But I am bored!" she repeats.

He moves closer to wrap his arm around her, and she settles into his side. A comfortable silence falls between them and he, to his surprise, finds that he's stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Shannon was just like you."

The statement slashes through the silence like one of Ziva's knives, as she stares at him, her doe-brown eyes widening. And he mentally winces, not sure what made him even say it.

"What?" he asks snappishly at her look. She shakes her head, the corners of her mouth lifting up in a small smile.

"You just never talk about them," she replies quietly. "Shannon and Kelly?"

He does not reply this time, and they fall silent once more; only now, it is not quite so comfortable. He sighs, leaning her against him, as a sign of apology.

She settles into him again, her hand playing with the button of her overcoat.

"She was… _radiant_," he whispers, as the image, crystal clear, worms itself into his brain. He's not sure when he suddenly fells the need to share this with her, but he chooses not question the urge. For once, just once, he wants to share his memories with someone, and he realizes with a start, she is the perfect choice. There's probably no one who could understand better than her.

And so, in a hesitant, quiet tone, he tells her. He regales her with tales of the first few months after his wedding. He tells her of the time when he found out he was going to be a father (Shannon broke the news on his birthday, and it is still the best gift he has ever received); of the long hours of labor before Kelly's birth; and of the absolutely _wondrous_ feeling of holding his little angel in his arms for the first time. He reminiscences incidents, happy and sad, from Kelly's childhood and she sits there quietly listening, her eyes dancing at his stories.

Quite suddenly, he falls silent, unable to find any more to say, because unbelievably, there _is _nothing more to be said. And the pain worsens, for the same thought that has haunted him all these years returns with a mind numbing vengeance – _Kelly never got to see a double-digit birthday. Shannon never got to moan about grey hair or wrinkles like all other women before she was brutally murdered_.

Ziva, as if sensing his distress, leans into him, kissing his cheek softly. He feels something pricking at the corner of his eyes, and he blinks away the useless tears, for they do nothing to relieve his pain whatsoever.

"Thank you for telling me about them," Ziva whispers into his shoulder, and he tightens his arm around her. He closes his eyes, the image of his wife and daughter dancing behind his eyelids.

"Wanna tell me the real reason you're down here?" he asks her softly and she looks up at him, surprised.

"I told you. I was bored," she insists, and he gives the _stare_. "Ziver," he says, in his I-know-you're-lying-to-me-and-you'd-better-tell-me-the-truth-now-or-I-will-headslap-you-silly tone. She sighs, huffing.

"I should have known that you would not believe me," she whines.

He smirks at her. "Well?"

"I… I just…" she stammers suddenly, and he looks on, amused to see her so flustered.

"You know that Tony and I are having just a small ceremony," she continues. "I was just wondering if… if you…" she trails off, looking away embarrassedly.

"Ziver," he repeats softly. "If I what?"

"If you would give me away," she finishes quietly. Still refusing to look at him, she continues, "I mean, there is no chance of Eli even attending the wedding, much less give me away, and I love Ducky, but it is just not the same and…"

"Ziva," he cuts in. "Of course I'll do it."

Her head whirls around. "Really?" she asks, trying, and failing, to hide the child-like hope he sees in her eyes. And his heart breaks, for even though he has lost his beautiful daughter, he did have eight blessed years of fatherhood. However, Ziva, until the age of twenty-six at least, did not know what it was to have a father. Until then, until _him_, she has always been the little girl on stage, looking in the shadows for the familiar face that she has never found.

"Of course," he nods, delivering the gentlest of slaps to the back of her dark head. The ex-Mossad officer grins, and he has no other word to describe her – she is _radiant_. Just as Shannon was.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she says quietly. He looks at her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You're welcome, David," he replies, smiling.

"DiNozzo," she corrects him delightedly, and he suppresses a chuckle at her enthusiasm. His amusement disappears, however, replaced by alarm, as she clutches at her belly, her face contorting with pain.

"Ow!" she gasps. "Gibbs!"

"Ziva!" he cries. "What is it?"

She doesn't reply, holding her belly with both her hands tightly, eyes squeezed shut. "It… it hurts… Gibbs…" she moans. She falls silent after a few seconds, and takes in deep breaths.

"Ziva?" he asks, worried. "Does it still hurt?"

She whimpers again. "A little."

He grabs his coat, helping her up. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Gibbs," she protests, wincing. "What's happening?"

He looks at her incredulously, his heart warmed by the fondness he feels for her. "What do you think, _DiNozzo_? You're having the baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – This chapter is dedicated to one of my dearest and closest friends, who, not only sat and listened to me when I was freaking out about posting this story, but also happens to be the first one to have ever introduced me to NCIS and Tiva! Girl, this one's for you! Thanks for being you! Here's to more freaking out together about Tiva scenes!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Tony slams the car door shut, grabbing his coat, racing into the hospital. He's dirty and smelly from going through the suspects trash, and knows he must look like hell, but that makes little difference to him as he skids to a stop in front of the counter in the lobby.

"Ziva David," he says urgently, ignoring the looks thrown his way. "Where is she?"

The attendant frowns. "How would you be related to her?"

He grits his teeth, his fists clenching, before taking a deep breath, and reminding himself that getting thrown out of the hospital would not be conducive to his health; Gibbs would head slap him till his brains fell out and Ziva would kill him a dozen times over with a paper clip or a credit card.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I'm her fiancé'?"

The frown lessens somewhat, as she points down hallway. "Room 206."

"Thank you," he flashes her the signature DiNozzo grin, rushing off.

His mind flashes back to his childhood, and he wonders if he will ever get over the feeling of contempt and sadness that accompanies the memories of the man he calls a father. _Death might have taken me_, he thinks, _before Senior noticed I exist._

It is not that he blames his father; far from it actually. As a child, he did, but as a child, he had not understood his father on the profound level he does now. As a child, he had expectations, ones that led to disappointment repeatedly. He expected to see the beaming face of his father in the stands during his first baseball game. He had received an empty seat. Now, at the age of forty, he knows better than to expect anything. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. is, was and would always be an empty seat.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, however, is not,_ he reminds himself, as he finally reaches the room where his fiancée is, only to find the rest of his team already sitting inside, spread around the white bed. McGee is seated at the foot of the bed, Abby next to him, both their heads bent over the MIT graduate's laptop. Palmer, he notices to his somewhat surprise is sitting next to Ducky, who, no doubt, is recounting some part of his life very animatedly. Gibbs, however, sits vigilantly at the head, one hand protectively stroking Ziva's hair. Affection rushes through him at the welcome sight, and he finds the corners of his lips turning up in a slight smile.

"Tony!" Abby cries, the first one to notice him, and runs out, intent on bestowing upon him one of her traditional Abby-hugs. She stops barely an inch from him, sniffing him, and making a face.

"Ugh!" she says, crinkling her nose. "You stink."

He chuckles. "Thanks Abs."

The others have gotten up to greet him, and he notices that his favorite ex-assassin is on the bed, fast asleep, her dark hair a stark contrast to the pure white of the pillow underneath her.

"How is she?" he asks, stepping into the room, taking the seat that Abby has just vacated. "I miss any?"

The expected slap to the head does not hurt as much as he anticipated, even as Gibbs renders him with his fiercest glare.

"You're late, DiNozzo," his boss growls, and he winces.

"I would apologize, but I know how you feel about that, Boss," he replies, his eyes meeting the steely blue ones of the man he admires the most. "I'm here now. I came as soon as I could."

Gibbs's gaze is probing, but he holds his own, willing the elder man to understand.

"I don't plan on being another empty seat, Boss," he says quietly, "I love her. And I love our child."

His boss nods suddenly, breaking the staring contest, getting up.

"Come on," he says to the others. "Let's go."

With that, he leads them outside, Abby looking behind her uncertainly. Tony nods at her encouragingly, flashing her a smile.

It is only when he is left alone with her that he allows his facade to fade away. He will never admit it to anybody, but deep inside his heart, he is _terrified_ of turning out to be a failure, of missing even a single second of his child's life. Sighing, he settles down at the head of the bed, taking Ziva's hand in his own, and gently rubbing his thumb over her skin.

She stirs, brown eyes fluttering open, and he smiles softly at her, knowing that even a few months ago, she would have had him at gunpoint.

"Hey there," he says softly, bending down to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand.

"Tony," she replies quite seriously. "You smell."

Pulling back, he grins at her. "Come on Ziva. It's not _that_ bad."

She glares at him. "Go take a shower Tony."

"But Ziva," he groans, "I don't wanna!" he knows he sounds like a petulant little child, but he doesn't care; the sparkle in her eyes as she rolls them is more than enough to make up for him making a fool of himself.

"Tony," she insists, "will you please go and take a shower?"

"But…" he hesitates. "I don't wanna leave you here and go."

The statement is soft and quiet, and she knows it is an admission he makes to her and her alone. She smiles at him. "I am not going anywhere, Tony."

"Do I have to?" he asks, pouting. She opens her mouth to reply, probably scold him, before a voice from behind him cuts in.

"It's an order, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, and he whirls around to see that his boss has returned, holding two cups of coffee in hand.

"But boss," he protests. Gibbs's eyes meet his own green orbs, and once again, he feels as though the older man's gaze is strong enough to search through his soul. He must have passed the test, for a few seconds later, his boss's gaze softens, as he nods.

"Alright then," he says gruffly. "Stay here. I'll go over to your house with McGee and grab you a shirt or two. You can take a quick shower in one of the hospital bathrooms."

Tony blinks, not quite sure if he has heard right. "Boss?" he questions.

"Do you want your child's first memory to be that of a dirty, smell father, Tony?" Ziva asks, so far having watched their exchange quietly.

"He or she is not gonna remember it anyway, Zee-vah," he replies. Gibbs rolls his eyes, and delivers another headslap.

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, boss," he replies quickly. "Thank you, boss."

Shaking his head, and muttering something about brainless monkeys, the much-admired Special Agent leaves the room, pulling McGee with him as he stalks off towards the parking lot.

Over ten hours later, Tony dozes in the seat next to ex-Mossad Liaison officer, clean and fresh. It was six in the morning when Gibbs had brought here; it is now past five in the evening. Twilight has set in, the dying rays of the sun lighting up Ziva's tired, but radiant face.

Smiling, he bends down to kiss her, and she responds, immediately wincing when she feels a contraction rip through her gut.

Her reaction does not go unnoticed, as Tony looms over her, frowning. "You okay?" he asks worriedly, and it is all she can do to nod.

"Just a contraction," she gasps out a few seconds later, when the pain subsides.

"Didn't you get an epidural shot?" he asks, his frown deepening into a scowl.

"I think it is wearing off," she answers. "It has been a while."

"I'll get the doctor," he says, getting up. "I'll send in Gibbs or one of the others to keep you company till then, k?"

Ziva smiles ruefully. "I do not need a chaperone, Tony."

"But I'll feel better," he replies, shooting her a grin. "Sweetcheeks."

He chuckles at the dark glare she throws his way at the hated nickname, walking out of the room. He sees Abby sleeping in one of the waiting chairs, her head pillowed by McGee, who has joined her in slumberland. Palmer is also asleep, next to Ducky, who sits with a magazine in hand. Gibbs is missing, presumably gone to get coffee.

"Ducky?" he calls out quietly. The old man looks up, and greets him with a nod, getting up.

"Will you stay with Ziva while I go call the doc?" he asks. "Her epidural's worn off."

"Of course, Anthony," Ducky returns, turning back to occupy the place he has just vacated. Smiling, Tony walks off to find the doctor or one of the nurses.

When he returns ten minutes later, the thirty-something, very blonde, very peppy doctor in tow, he finds that the rest of Team Gibbs is cluttered around Ziva, who is on the bed, wincing, holding her belly.

Gibbs is stroking her hair, offering her silent support, just as a father would. Ducky is on her other side, talking to her softly, comforting her, Tony supposes, like an adoring uncle. Abby, bubbly as usual, plays the role of the fun sister, as she sits at the foot of the bed, jabbering away about… the baby's diapers and school? He chuckles to himself, even as he sees that McGee and Palmer are standing awkwardly a ways from the bed, talking, ever the caring, but unsure brothers.

And the sight is so heart-warming, it renders him speechless for a few minutes. He wonders if anyone in the world could be as lucky as him, for even though his real family is a washout, he has carved a place for himself amongst these much more wonderful and amazing people.

His musings are cut short when another moan escapes Ziva, and the doctor pushes past him, ushering everyone else out of the room, as she turns her attention to the laboring woman.

Gibbs, on his way out, pauses, and his brilliantly blue eyes meet his own. An understanding passes between the two men, even as the older man clasps his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, DiNozzo," he offers quietly, before striding off behind the others. It is the kind of advice a father gives to his son, and Tony realizes with a pang, that even after all these years, he still wants his father to show. He knows it is a futile hope, however, and he finds himself infinitely grateful to his sixty-something boss for stepping up and taking the mantle.

He turns back to his fiancée', who is sitting up in bed, her legs spread out for the doctor.

"Well, doc?" he asks, as the blonde straightens up. "What's the verdict?"

She giggles, and he winces, not entirely sure if he trusts her to deliver his child. Ziva glares at him, as if it is somehow _his_ fault, and he sighs to himself, grateful that there are no paper clips or credit cards anywhere in the vicinity.

"Your fiancée is ready to deliver, Mr. DiNozzo!" she chirps, bouncing over to him. "Get ready to be a father soon!"

Tony stops dead at her statement; for though he has known for the past nine months, it is here and now, that it strikes him with all the force of a raging tsunami – _he is going to be a father. _

"Tony?" Ziva's pained call brings him out of his stunned reverie, and he looks at her, a splitting smile threatening to overtake his face.

"I'm here, Ziva," he replies, and moves over to her, placing a kiss on her damp, sweaty forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

And the smile that her lips curve into remains unparalleled in his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Oh, excuse any typos/mistakes... I typed it up late last night and am too tired to edit now... Will update the next within the next four-five days. Keep reading and drop a review or two!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **- I could a list of excuses for updating so late, but I doubt any of you would be interested in reading them... I will simply say that I am sorry and bow down to any rotten tomatoes thrown my way. This chapter fought with me a little, but it was truly a delight to write! I'll stop rambling now and let you read...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

The baby in his arms scrunches up her face and lets out a loud wail, and Jethro cuddles her, throwing her across his shoulder and pacing the length of the hall, trying to shush her. _She has the vocal cords of a banshee_, he notes wryly, as he rubs her back, whispering soothingly to her. It takes a few minutes, but she quiets down soon enough, her puffy, red eyes roving around the room curiously.

As he waits for her mother, he takes the time to simply observe her, as he has not been able to do so before now. In the seven days since her birth, the David-DiNozzo offspring has attained an official celebrity status, if only because of the infamous chemistry between her parents. As such, he has had barely anytime to spend with her, and he cherishes these few moments alone with her, on this day, barely an hour before her parents tie the knot.

He swallows past the lump in his throat, and runs his hand through the soft, brown hair she shares with both her parents, even as his mind wanders back to her birth. He knows that he will forever cherish the awed look on DiNozzo's face, along with the tender air that Ziva carried with her, and sports even now.

_All was silent in the private waiting room as Team Gibbs twittered nervously, waiting for news. Abby was practically vibrating with anticipation, squeezing McGee's arm, who seemed not to notice. In contrast, Gibbs stood stoic, his face calm and serene. He gave no outward sign of the anxiety that was building up within him, gave no indication of his worry._

_Ten minutes ago, little David-DiNozzo had entered the world in the true, melodramatic DiNozzo style, yelling and screaming louder than any suspect ever had while stuck in a room with Gibbs. Five minutes ago, the screaming had stopped and silence had fallen over all of them. Abby had nearly rushed in, wanting to be with her nephew or niece, but Gibbs had restrained her knowing that the new parents would need some time to themselves. Visibly disappointed, she moved back, shoulders sagging as she grumbled. _

_Another fifteen minutes passed before Gibbs stood up, worry gnawing through his gut, and decided that he would go in if there was no news within the next five minutes. It was getting tough to hold Abby back any longer, and truth be told, he himself wanted to hold the child that he was already mentally calling his grandkid. Not that he would admit to that._

_A moment before he would have gone in, Tony came out, his flushed face sporting a look that he recognized – that of a proud father. For a moment, he was taken back to his own daughter's birth over twenty-five years ago. She had been so beautiful and he had been so proud. Sighing, he pushed away the memories with an effort that was born of practice, and turned his attention to DiNozzo who was watching him with an inscrutable expression._

"_It's a girl," he said simply, and Abby squealed, rushing forward to hug the Senior Field Agent. He chuckled, hugging her back. All the others had delighted grins on their faces and McGee pushed aside the enthusiastic Goth to bestow his own congratulations on his best friend. Ducky clasped Tony's arm and Palmer high-fived the elder man who grinned proudly. _

"_Congratulations, DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly after the others had moved inside to check on Ziva and the latest member of their family._

"_Thank you, boss," Tony's green eyes were filled with profound gratitude that he knew he would not be able to articulate. Instead, he settled for clasping arms with the older man, who hesitated for just a moment before pulling him into a rough embrace. _

_They pulled back quickly, slightly embarrassed, and Gibbs began walking toward the room where the others were. He was stopped by Tony's hesitant voice._

"_Boss?"_

_Turning back, he shot his oldest agent a questioning look. He was rubbing the back of his head, Gibbs noticed._

"_What is it, Tony?" he asked gruffly, but not unkindly._

"_She…" Tony hesitated, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "That is… I mean…"_

"_Spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs said impatiently. _

"_Lillian Kelly DiNozzo," he blurted out. "That's what we named her."_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not known for inaction or outward sentimentality, and yet, when he heard what his pseudo-granddaughter had been named, he froze, his heart racing. Tony, however, mistook his lack of response as displeasure and rushed to explain himself._

"_I know that you're probably gonna headslap us into eternity for this boss," he jabbered. "But, in our defense, you're the only grandfather-like figure she's gonna have apart from Ducky, and Ducky well… he's **Ducky** and you never got the chance to know your little girl at twenty and we just wanted to give her a tribute because we felt that she deserved it and…"_

"_Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs cut him off with a half-hearted headslap. "Don't go putting words into my mouth."_

"_Sorry, boss," Tony replied, his green eyes big and earnest. "We just wanted you to know that you're…you're not alone…and that your daughter is still remembered."_

_The last part was delivered softly, and awkwardly and Gibbs realized, yet again, just how mature his agent truly was. Always hiding behind the face of a clown, as he had once said to Anthony DiNozzo Sr., everyone forgot that the junior DiNozzo was capable of more than just jokes and movie quotes._

_Said junior was watching him nervously, trying to gauge his reaction and Gibbs decided to put an end to his misery. Never one to vocalize his feelings, he let his actions speak for him, and pulled the younger man into another rough embrace, surreptitiously reaching beyond his back to rub away the few tears that had gathered. Tony, surprised and yet pleased, hugged him back, before pulling away awkwardly, his heart soaring at the genuine smile he perused on his boss's face._

Even now, over a week later, the memory brings a smile to his face, and he thanks yet again whatever deity exists for sending him such an amazing family. He may have lost his wife and daughter, but in their stead, he has gained two sons and two daughters and now, a granddaughter.

He looks down to see Lillian watching him with the same big green eyes as her father, and he bends down to kiss her forehead. Settling her on his shoulder, he walks toward the bathroom. Ziva has been in there for over thirty minutes and he finds that he is getting worried. Abby went in over ten minutes ago to handle whatever emergency cropped up, and he muses that it's good to see Ziva worrying about the rather innocuous little tidbits of life like a dress emergency.

"Ziver?" he calls out softly, knocking on the door. Given a choice, he would have preferred to let her get dressed at her home rather than his, but then, his backyard _is_ where she's getting married, and he finds that he does not mind too much. Not after building even a gazebo for the very purpose.

"Coming, Gibbs," Abby's exuberant reply floats through the wood, slightly distorted and he wonders again what they are doing inside as he walks away from the bathroom.

A moment later, he hears the door swish open, hitting the wall with a slight thud, and he turns around to see his favorite Goth step outside with a smirk on her face. She bounces over to him, intent on hugging him, but he stops her, holding up a finger and pointing to the baby infant within his arms. She nods, beaming, and makes a beeline toward the nightstand where a Caf-Pow sits, waiting just for her.

Just then, Ziva steps out, her head bowed, and he stares at her, stunned at the transformation. Dressed in a simple white gown, hair whipped up into a stylish bun with a few ringlets curling around her face, she is every inch the beautiful first time bride, and he can literally feel his heart constrict with pride. There is a soft blush on her face, and he finds himself blinking at the marked difference between the Ziva that first arrived at NCIS and the woman standing in front of him now.

"Well, Gibbs?" Abby's voice is so filled with excitement, he cannot help but smile. Ziva finally looks up at him, her chocolate orbs wide and earnest and he can see the longing in them… the longing to be appreciated and loved… to be told that someone is proud of her…that _he_ is proud of her.

"Tell Ziva how pretty she is!" Abby is bouncing as she moves over to grab his arm and he chuckles, wrapping an arm around her side, and holding Lillian to him with the other. Turning to the forensic scientist, he hands the infant to her, shooting her one of his fiercest glares to let her know that she is to be handled with care. She beams back at him, kissing his cheek, and he smiles, shaking his head and walking toward the other female in the room.

"Ziver," he calls softly, and she looks at him, for once shy and demure. He smiles at her, taking her hand in his and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"You look absolutely radiant," he says simply, and her soft blush intensifies and she smiles at him, a tender, beautiful smile. Abby, grinning, comes over, holding Lillian out to Ziva and he observes with pride as she takes the baby and hugs her to her chest, rubbing her cheek against the soft skin of her daughter's.

And once again, he finds himself transported back to the hospital, mere hours after Lillian was born. Ziva was so unsure about being a mother, but had handled it like she did everything else – smoothly, efficiently.

"_Congratulations, Ziver," he said softly, bending down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. The others were gathered around the cradle, cooing at the newborn little girl, and Tony watched quietly, letting his fiancée' and boss bond. They had had their moment, and now it was Ziva's turn._

_Ziva looked up at him, a look of profound amazement on her face. It was a look that he recognized from long ago, just as he had seen the expression on Tony's face. And for just a second, it was not Ziva, but Shannon who sported that expression, that newfound knowledge that she was now a mother._

"_I am a mother, Gibbs," Ziva's voice, however, was her own and she looked up at him, seeking his guidance, saying more with those five words than she could ever hope to articulate._

"_Yes you are, Ziver," he replied softly, stroking her hair. He sat down on the bed next to her, and she leaned against him._

"_Just listen to her," he whispered. "Listen to your baby, and she'll let you know what she needs."_

_She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. His heart soared, and he turned his attention toward the child resting in the cradle next to the bed. Abby giggled suddenly as the baby threw up her arms and legs and turned to Gibbs, handing the baby to him. _

_A celestial moment indeed it was, for the memories merged, and, in that second, it was Kelly he was holding. Looking down, he stroked the baby's brown hair, and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were the purest green, like that of a forest floor, and he realized with a start, that in a way, she **was** Kelly. She was **Lillian Kelly**, so much like her namesake and yet so very different, and she would get the opportunity to do all that his daughter had not. He would make sure of it. He would protect her in a way he had not been able to protect his little girl. She would be safe and she would be happy._

_Across the room, Tony smiled as his eyes met Ziva's, and a look of shared understanding passed between them. Their little Lily was in safe hands and would always be._

"Gibbs?"

Abby's call pulls him back to the present, and he blinks as he takes in the sight before him. The two ladies of NCIS are standing arm-in-arm, Ziva holding her daughter between them. So different from each other; Abby in a dark, black gown that barely goes past her knees, with a skeleton-choker hugging her neck, and Ziva in white wedding attire… yet here they are, bonded together; Lily too, decked in a soft violet dress, looking as beautiful and innocent as she had the day she was born.

And Jethro feels the unwelcome prick of tears as he beholds the two women that are his daughters in all but name and blood. He is so very proud of them, he can barely speak past the lump in his throat. Instead, he smiles at them - a true, genuine smile that lights up his ice-blue eyes with a shine that the two women have rarely seen.

He walks over to them, and feeling overly sentimental, and for once wanting to show it, he drops a light kiss to Abby's cheek. That isn't strange in itself, but he turns around to repeat the act with Ziva and then Lily. Taking the baby from her, he settles her on his hip, and then holds out his other arm to her.

"C'mon, Ziver," he says softly. "Let's get you married. Your groom is waiting."

The ex-assassin lets go of Abby, and slips her arm around his, taking his proffered hand. Abby claps happily, picking the bouquet of black roses lying on the bed, and walks out of the room, ready to perform her duty as maid of honor. And as the two of them follow her out, Jethro's heart soars, for he feels the presence of his long-gone wife and daughter.

He is so very happy to know that they are with him, on this day, with the people he loves. And as he walks Ziva towards her husband-to-be, he wonders when the hole in his shattered heart was filled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - No promises as to when the next update will be... I seem to have hit a roadblock... I will try to have it up as soon as I can, though, so keep reading! Ideas are very welcome!

- weirdpurplebookworm


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - I sincerely apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. It fought with me, and I rewrote it close ten times, and even now I am not happy with it. But since I'm sick of sifting through it again and again, I'm posting! Oh, and it's a scientifically proved fact that I cannot write humor, so just smile, giggle and pretend it's funny! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Tony stares at the innocent-looking contraption incredulously. Throwing his head back on the couch, he lets loose a low, frustrated moan, cursing himself yet again, tempted to throw the dumb cell phone against the wall. _I am idiot,_ he decides, sighing, and then winces as the infant in front of him lets out another, very loud wail.

"C'mon, baby," he mutters, picking her up gingerly, "Please stop crying. Please?"

She crunches up her face, and a few tears slip out and he feels like the world's biggest bastard. He's over forty years old, supposed to be a badass lawman, carries a gun and he can't stop his one month old baby girl from crying?

Why-oh-why did Ziva decide that now would be a good time to have Girls' Night Out, today of all days? And _why_ in God's name did he let her? And why in hell won't she answer his calls?

"Who's a gwood bwaby?" he asks childishly, rubbing her belly. "Who's daddy's good wittle gwil?"

Her cries only increase in intensity, and he sighs yet again. "Stop crying, kid," he begs. His hand brushes across the diaper, and his face lights up, and he nearly cries with relief.

"So that's where the problem is!" he coos over her, turning her over gently to remove the soaked material. "My little baby wanted a diaper change! Now why didn't you just tell daddy that!"

Fortunately enough, he does know how to change the said diaper. It did not take long to learn, not with Ziva, the crazy ass ex-Mossad wife to teach him. Within a few minutes, he has her all cleaned up and Lillian's cries have quieted down to soft sniffles, and he heaves a huge sigh of relief. He picks her up and places her in her cradle, where she quickly cuddles upto the stuffed Bert-Version 2.0 gifted to her by her Aunt Abby.

He is in the process of disposing of the dirty diaper, (that is throwing it in the trash), when McGee lets himself in through the open door.

"Hey Tony," he calls, "Your door's open and…"

At that very opportune moment, he is interrupted, for Tony slips, steps on a rubber duck, and falls flat onto his face. And what happens to the diaper, you ask?

It flies out of the fallen Senior Field Agent's hands, flies high into the air, and with all the force of a nuclear bomb, falls down, pulled by gravity.

Tony sees it.

McGee sees it.

And then it falls straight onto the Probie's face with a gigantic splut.

"_Tooooony! I am gonna kill you!"_

It is quite late when Ziva finally enters her home, tired and frustrated. Kicking off her shoes, she strides purposefully into the kitchen, intent on getting herself a drink. Grabbing a carton of orange juice, she walks toward the nursery too check on her daughter, only to be stopped at the sight in front of her as she passes the living room.

They are barely there, but she would recognize those feet anywhere. At the moment, the body of the aforementioned feet seem to be hiding behind the couch, and Ziva has to wonder what kind of havoc her husband has now wreaked. Sighing, she walks behind the couch, and is suddenly left speechless, even as the tension drains away from her body.

One Anthony DiNozzo Jr., is lying on the ground, fast asleep. That in itself is not a big deal, for the man is certainly fond of his sleep; but put him sleeping cuddled up next to a loudly snoring McGee, and you have one very cute scenario indeed…well…cute in a _creepy_ kind of way. Of course, it is a moment before Ziva realizes that the tiny bindle between the two snoring men is her one month old daughter, and suddenly, the picture is so very precious to her.

Smiling, she pulls out her cell phone and quietly clicks a picture, immediately sending it to Abby for safe keeping. She knows that if Tony or McGee ever found out about it, they would insist on deleting it, and she is not about to let go of _such good_ blackmail material.

Bending down, she lightly presses her hand to Lilly's forehead, stroking her brown hair back from her face. The infant twitches slightly, but does not awaken, and a tender smile overtakes Ziva's face, and she pulls her hand back. Feeling just the slightest bit silly, she brings up her arm, and kisses the tips of her fingers, before bending back down and running lightly over her daughter's pale, chubby cheeks. Embarrassed, she straightens up and moves back.

Downing the last of her juice, she tiptoes around the sleeping trio, and walks back to the master bedroom. It takes her but a minute to strip and get into the shower, and she luxuriates in the feel of the hot water soothing her tired muscles, as she contemplates the events of her evening, wondering yet again how they always managed to land themselves in such trouble.

She emerges from the shower over half an hour later, face slightly pink from too much exposure to the overly-heated water, and quickly garbs herself in her favorite silk pajamas. Grabbing a few pillows and blankets from the bed, she strides back to the living room, and joins the crew on the floor, cuddling up behind Tony, wrapping her around his torso, burying his face in his warm back. The inherent male scent that is Tony hits her nostrils, and she breathes in deeply, thankful to be home. Always in tune with her, the man in front of her turns slightly, so as to accommodate her presence, and instinctively, his hands find hers, their fingers interlacing. With a content sigh, she closes her eyes, and slips into a deep slumber, comforted by the presence of her family.

Contrary to popular belief, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. is not a very sound sleeper. Having worked in law enforcement for so many years, he has learned to keep one eye open at all times. So when his daughter whimpers, Tony's awakens, yawning. Turning to his side, he rubs her tiny belly, wondering if she is hungry. She quiets down quickly enough, apparently just wanting a cuddle, and he sighs, stretching fluidly, his eyes wearily drifting shut. The last image he takes in is that of McGee, fast asleep before him.

_Probie sleeps like the dead…wait… Probie?_

The thought shoots through his brain at lightning speed, and his eyes pop open, and he rolls on his side, only to come face to face with said computer genius.

It is right then, that Tony DiNozzo does something he swore never, ever to do, and will never admit to, in this lifetime or the next. By the end of the morning, Ziva and McGee will end up having enough blackmail to last them the rest of their lifetimes, and McGee gets his well-deserved revenge.

Tony, Senior Field Agent, team clown, movie-quotes extraordinaire, _screams like a girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - I'm not too sure when the next update will be, since I seem to have hit a slight block, but I'm working on it and promise to finish as soon as possible! Ideas are very welcome! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **I'm so sorry about the late update! I have no idea how a month went by! I was away at my grandparents' for a while, and then life got in the way... Anyway I'm back now, and I promise, updates will be faster! Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

It is exactly midnight when Ziva slips out of bed. Tony is fast asleep and stirs only slightly as she leaves him, turning over and burying his face in her pillow and going straight back to sleep. Tip-toeing around the bed, she grabs the picture sitting on the dressing table. She walks over to the window and opens in, shivering lightly as a cold breeze hits her face.

The moon is full, and it casts a silvery sheen inside the room, and she raises her face to the sky, hugging the photo close to her chest. It is not often she thinks about him, but here, this day, this moment is devoted solely to him – the big brother who turned into a monster.

_Ari_, she sighs.

"Ziva?" Tony's voice is concerned, but she chooses not to respond.

He sees that she is a melancholic mood, and gets up, throwing on a t-shirt over his boxers, and walks over to wrap his arms around her. She still does not say anything, but accepts his embrace, leaning into him, taking quiet comfort for his strength.

A long time ago, that strength would have been her brother's, she knows. He would have held her and comforted her and made her smile. He _had_ many times. And now, he was gone. Forever. _Because she killed him._

"Talk to me, Ziva," Tony's whisper is tender, and she sighs once again, resting her head on his shoulder, leaning back to look into his green eyes, even as she raises her hand to show him the photograph.

He understands then, and does not say anything, instead tightening his arms around her. Ari Haswari is not a name he associates with warmth; it is name that brings back memories of a dear friend gunned down well before her time. But Ziva…Ziva remembers him as the man who taught her how to knee a criminal in the groin; as the big brother who always protected her.

"He…he was not always a monster, Tony," she says quietly. "Once…once he was a brother…_my_ brother…"

"What was he like?" he asks suddenly, and turns away when she throws him a surprised look. He regrets it the instant he made the statement, but she does not notice, turning her attention back to the velvet skies.

"He…he took care of me," her voice is soft, loving. "Of us, me and Tali. He taught me how to ride a bike, and held her hand as she learned to walk. He protected us."

Tony is not often quoted for tact; however, for once, he portrays enough of it, and pushes back the revulsion that rises up within his throat. The image of the protective elder brother is not one that he reconciles with the picture of the murderer he carries in his head. But he swallows the bitter taste in his mouth, and listens to her, for it is what she needs, and damn if he is not going to give it to her.

"He was…he was my _big brother_," her voice is anguished, pained and he runs his hand tenderly through her hair, hoping to provide a semblance of comfort. Her shoulders are shaking, and he knows she is crying. And the thought breaks his heart.

"Oh Ziva," he sighs, and draws her to him, gathering up her tiny, limp form within his arms and holding her close. She clutches at his shirt, clinging on for dear life, needing,_ craving_, his embrace. Her sobs, are quiet, soft, but they are a desperate cry from within the depths of her soul; a cry to release the frustration and self-loathing she has carried within herself for so many years now.

And she is struck by the sudden urge, the sudden need to tell him; to _confess_ to her husband about the murder she committed. Yes, murder, for she killed him in cold blood, her own brother, no matter that she had done it to save Gibbs's life.

"I killed him, Tony," her cry is desperate, and he senses a deep, raw pain that shakes him to the very core. And he kisses her gently, tenderly.

"No, you didn't, Ziva," he says, stroking her wet cheek. "You didn't kill him. Gibbs did. You can't blame yourself for something your father caused."

"No, Tony," she shakes her head emphatically. "I killed him. _I _did, do you hear me? I did!"

"Ziva," he tightens his arm around her, worried, "Ziva…Ziva listen to me… you didn't-"

"Yes I did!"

The shove is so very unexpected, he lets go of her. She grabs the collar of his shirt, and glares at him, her beautiful chocolate eyes tear-filled and puffy.

"_I _killed him, Tony!" she cries. "I pulled the damn trigger! Not Gibbs, _me!_"

She sinks to the ground, literally falling at his feet, curling into a ball, rocking back and forth as she, finally,_ finally, _feels the burden lift off her chest. Fear sets in soon, enough, however, fear that Tony would leave her. She is terrified that he is going to hate her; hate the murderer that killed her own brother.

Tony stares at her in disbelief, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He hurts, dammit, he _hurts_, for the woman who gave up so much for her country, for her rat-bastard of a father, who killed his son as effectively as if he'd pulled the trigger. And he hurts for the little girl that lost her brother to hate and fear.

Bending down, he puts a hand on her shoulder, scowling when she cringes. _She's scared I'll hate her_, he realizes, and that fills him with as much sadness as it does anger. He is furious that she would believe such a preposterous thing, but even more, he is pained for the sister that killed her brother to protect an innocent.

Struck by sudden inspiration, he pulls back, and gets up, hurrying out of the room and down the hallway to the nursery. Ziva hears him go, feels the wooden floor vibrate with the sound of his familiar footsteps, and her shatters. Dimly, she wonders how her heart can break again, when it has already been broken so many times. She has no strength to stop the tears now, and they flow down her face in tiny little rivulets. Her very _soul_ hurts and she wants nothing more than to be rid of that mind-numbing ache within her chest.

Would Tony ever want to see her again? Oh god… what if he takes Lillian away? What if he tells the rest of the team and they shun her? She would die, she knows, left with nothing to live for…

So lost is she in her anguish, she does not hear the very same footsteps hurrying toward her. Neither does she see the figure standing in front of her, holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Ziva?"

The soft touch, however, cannot go ignored and she raises her face slowly upto her husband's, dreading the look she knows will be in his eyes – the look of disgust and hatred.

Instead, she sees, swirling within the depth of the emerald irises, love; deep, unerring affection - for her. And it rocks the very foundations of her world.

"You didn't kill him, love." They have never been too big on nicknames, but the endearment does her a world of good right now. He smiles softly, bending down, sitting on the floor next to her, and it is then she notices the small bundles he is cradling protectively in his arms.

"You may have pulled the trigger," he continues, "But you didn't kill him. You saved Gibbs, and destroyed a monster that was terrorizing millions of people. A monster, who killed, who murdered in cold blood, simply to prove his point."

"But that monster was my brother," her voice is broken and he knows that a part of her will always be broken, no matter how hard he tries to fix it. Shattered innocence is not something he can return to her. But comfort he can offer, comfort and solace.

"No, Ziver," the moniker penned by Gibbs bring a watery smile to her face, even as she looks to him for reassurance. "Your brother was long gone before that."

He looks down at the sleeping Lillian and thrusts the baby into her mother's arms. Instinctively, she pulls the six-month old close to herself, a single tear rolling down her face and splashing onto Lilly's chubby cheek. She stirs, but does not awake, instead burrowing closer to her trembling mother.

"You rid the world of a monster, Ziva," he tenderly presses his lips to the side of her head. "But you didn't kill your brother. You only saved innocents. Innocents…like Lilly…"

"I wish…I wish I could have saved _him_," she murmurs, rubbing her daughter's tummy. "Tony, I…"

"I know," he says gently. "But it's over, Ziva. You can't change the past."

He looks down at his sleeping child. She is so precious, so beautiful, and he swears to protect her in every way. To keep her safe from people like her uncle…from the people who made her uncle what turned out to be.

"And you have Lillian," his voice is a mesmerized whisper. "You could not protect Ari, but you _can_ protect her. _We_ will protect her, Ziva."

She looks down at the innocent face, her heart magically fixing itself. _Tony is right_, she realizes. _I could not protect Ari, but I can protect her. She is my second chance._

Almost against her will, she finds that the corners of her mouth curve up into a soft, beautiful smile that shines its light on Tony's soul. It won't be easy, he knows, helping her let go of the self blame, but he will try his hardest and maybe… just maybe, someday, she will be able to remember the caring elder brother instead of the murderer she killed. And maybe, on that day, he would be able to look past the murderer and see the caring older brother his wife so loves.

Lillian chooses that moment to squirm and then lets out a loud wail, startling both her parents. Tony grins ruefully as his eyes meet Ziva's.

"Kid can scream, I tell ya," he quips and her small, tentative smile widens.

"She is your child, is she not?" she replies and he feels the soft fingers of hope caress his heart with all the tenderness of a gentle lover.

Moments later, cuddled up between her parents on their bed, warmed by the safe cocoon of their bodies, Lillian drifts off to sleep, even as her mother rubs her stomach and her father kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony whispers into the night, his hand finding hers, fingers locking together.

"I love you too, Tony." Her answer is soft, but heart-felt and he presses a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Ziva smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Ideas and reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -** I just realized when I was posting this, that I've neglected my review responses for the last two chapters or so.. I'm so sorry! It doesn't mean I appreciate your views any less... A big hug to all my reviewers! And all my silent reviewers, a hug to you too! Keep reading! This chapter was a delight to write, especially because I've had this scene in my head since the very beginning of the story and it was what originally inspired me to write the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

It is Christmas Eve, and here he is, sitting in his basement, drinking bourbon and doing carpentry work. But for once, it is not his boat he is working on; neither is it a memoir for Shannon or Kelly…or, at least, not the Kelly that shared his blood.

He is used to the dim light, but he wants this to be perfect, as he slowly moves his hand over the piece of wood in his hand, running the knife carefully by instinct. It is Lilly's gift, his beautiful little girl's first Christmas, and damn if he isn't feeling a little sentimental. He wants it to be perfect, for her to have the time of her life, no matter that she won't remember it.

Holding up the carved piece of wood to the weak bulb-light, he eyes it critically, expertly looking for any imperfection that might tarnish the picture. After perusing it keenly for a few minutes, he has to admit that he could not have done a better job even if he tried harder.

The corners of his lips curve up, both in satisfaction, and in reminiscence. He remembers Kelly's first Christmas, and the carved boat he had made for her. She had loved it, carrying it with her wherever she went. He had named it Kelly, of course, and the prow had been in the shape of an angel, with her wings spread out wide. He had so wanted for his little girl to fly…in the end, she did fly, far, far away, as he had never meant for her to.

A small sigh escapes his lips, but he turns his back on the old ache renewed by the sudden desire to restart the Gibbs family tradition of carving on Christmas Eve. Kelly had received a carved something every year, and he decides right then and there, that Lillian Kelly would too.

As he walks back up to the living room, carrying Lilly's gift, he feels his heart lift. He walks toward the cabinet, his powerful strides filled with purpose, and opening it, he pulls out the wrapping paper from inside. He hesitates, holding the colorful sheets in hand, and then shakes his head, stuffing it back in. A vague idea forms at the back of his head, lingering beneath the cobwebs of happy memories dusted with sorrow. He lets his feet take him where they want to go, and almost to his surprise, a few minutes later, he finds that he is in the basement once again, only this time he is standing in front of the shelves. As if in a trance, he leans in, and pulls out a small wooden box hidden from everyone's eyes but his. It is dusty and dirty and so very precious, and he has to bite his lips to stop the tears from flowing.

He blows gently, in an attempt to remove some of the dirt collected over the years, watching in fascination as the tiny particles rise into the air. He is not sure that if the light film of tears in his eyes is because of the dirt or the memories.

The carvings on the box, a small trunk really, are beautiful, handmade lovingly by a husband to his wife. He had given it to Shannon the first time he had been deployed, as a small reminder that no matter where he was, he would always be with her. It now occurs to him, that when she needed him the most, he was gone, a million miles away on the other side of the world, and he laughs cynically at the irony of it all, having cast it away, for it was a cruel reminder of the one time he had failed to be by her side.

But now, he would give himself a second chance, another opportunity to do right by another girl he loves. And so, he carries the lovingly-carved wooden chest upstairs and carefully packs Lillian's gift, his nimble fingers taking extra precaution to protect the tiny, detailed carvings. And he feels the burden he has carried for so many years, the burden of guilt and self-blame become just that much lighter.

He glances at his watch; it is early yet, he notes, and he knows they will be awake. It is Christmas Eve, after all, and DiNozzo is nothing if not a holiday-enthusiast. He helped Ziva celebrate Hannukah as it came and went, observing the ceremonies with her throughout the eight days without complaint. And now they are sure to be waiting for Christmas to arrive, to share the American side of her culture with Lilly.

But more importantly, tonight is the customary Play Night, as fondly dubbed by Abby. A tradition started back when Ziva was pregnant, every weekend when they are not working, they band together, usually at DiNozzo's, to spend time together. He even joined them once or twice, but refrained from imposing too often. Watching films and throwing popcorn at each other does not fall under his category of fun, but the occasional visits help fill the dark corners of his soul with warmth such as which it has not seen in years.

To his surprise, he feels the sudden need to join them tonight, as if the magic of Christmas has arrived early, urging him to believe and have faith in the tiny little family he has built for himself. And smiling, he walks out the door, holding the box in one hand, his soul alight with hope, even as the crystal snowflakes glide down the velvet sky as if signifying a new beginning.

xxx

"She's an active little tyke, isn't she?" McGee grins at his best friend and Tony glares back at him, from the floor.

An outsider looking in would be very amused indeed, for he is on all fours, crawling after his seven-month old daughter, who, having recently discovered the spot beneath the table, seems to take sadistic pleasure in hiding there, making her father crawl in after her.

"You do not get to call my daughter names, McGee!" Tony protests, wincing as he hits his head against the table leg. Lillian gurgles, tiny little dimples forming on her plump, flushed cheeks, as she waves her chubby arms at him from underneath the table.

"C'mere, you," he makes a grab for her, and she giggles as he pulls her to him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Tony, you called Lillian 'monster' just this evening," Abby rushes to the computer genius's defense, who grins at her.

"You also called her a banshee last night," Ziva adds, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Shut up," her husband grumbles, then winces a Lillian pulls at his hair, her small but sharp nails scratching his scalp. "Ow!" his cry of outrage only serves to delight the baby further, as she claps her hands together and lets out a gaggle of baby laughter.

"You tiny little imp, you!" he tweaks her nose and she squirms within his arms, her hands flying about, her palm connecting with his cheek. He groans, handing her over to a smirking Ziva, who places the girl on her lap. She immediately quiets down and cuddles into her, and Tony blinks, sighing.

"Why is it you always get her to behave and I can't?" he asks, throwing up his hands in surrender, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"I am her mother, Tony," she replies with an offhand shrug, and Tony glares, settling at the foot of the couch, at her feet.

"Didn't know you were such a softie, DiNozzo," McGee teases, and Tony smacks the back of his head. "What didja do that for?"

"Shut up, Probie," he grumbles, scratching the back of his head. Just then, the doorbell rings, effectively interrupting their little spat, and Abby jumps up, running to the door.

"Gibbs!"

The Goth's exuberant cry has the three of them whipping their heads to the door, where their boss stands tall and proud and yet, strangely unsure. Of course, the image is quickly ruined and they lose sight of him, even as he is lost in one of Abby's huge hugs.

"You came!" she says happily, clapping her hands when she pulls back. He smiles at her, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah," he answers, following her as she moves to let him inside. "I did, Abbs."

"Hello Gibbs," Ziva greets him with a gentle smile and he nods at the three of them.

"Good to see ya here, boss," Tony grins as Ziva gets up, a questioning look on her face.

"Gibbs, what do you…?" she trails off, waving her hand in the direction of the small box he carries, and he hesitates, before sighing and walking over to her.

"I, uh… I got Lillian a present," he says, avoiding her gaze. "For Christmas."

He sets the box on the table and turns around to walk back in the direction he came, suddenly unsure, suddenly suffocated, wondering if he is overstepping boundaries.

"Gibbs."

Ziva's loud, clear call stops him and he turns back to her. Without a word, she walks over to Gibbs and holds out Lillian, who is giggling happily, raising her arms out to him. He smiles then, for he understands the quiet gesture, and that it soothes her as much as it does him.

Heart light, he plucks Lilly from her mother's arms and pulls her close, cuddling her, long tendrils of dark hair tickling his nose. She squirms a bit before settling into his embrace, and lays her head on his shoulder quite happily, sticking two fingers into her mouth.

"I think she likes you more than she likes me, boss," Tony grumbles, and he chuckles.

"Well Tony, she would like you better if you did not keep calling her names," Ziva's voice is amused and her husband rolls his eyes.

"I'm her father, I'm allowed," he retorts, leaning against her legs as she resumes her earlier position on the couch.

"Yay!" Abby cheers. "Gibbs got Lilly a present and I wanna see what it is!"

"Tomorrow, Abby," McGee throws an arm over her shoulder as she sits next to him, pouting. "Christmas is tomorrow, remember?"

"Aw, but I wanna see it now," she whines. She turns to Tony, her eyes big and wide, the picture of innocence. "Please Tony, please, please, please? Can we open it now? Please say yes? Pleeeeease?"

The Senior Field Agent blinks, shrugging. "Uh…"

"Christmas is only three hours away, Abby," Ziva intercedes. "Maybe you can open it at midnight."

"Oh yay!" she smiles jubilantly, giggling and clapping her hands. "You're the best, Ziva!" she grabs the ex-Mossad in a tight hug and Ziva, chuckling, hugs her back, patting her shoulder.

True to her word, two hours and fifty-five minutes later, Ziva gets up from her spot on the couch and walks over to where the Christmas Tree dominates the living room. It has been beautifully decorated – an entire evening spent on doing so, with the whole team involved, including Jimmy and Ducky, at whose home they are celebrating Christmas tomorrow. Even Gibbs was there, and Abby, with her trusty camera, managed to get a discreet snap of him cuddling Lillian quietly in the corner. The picture now rests on her bedside table, with all her other treasured moments.

With a smile, she bends down and picks up the small, brown wooden trunk that rested right below the tree, as per tradition. _It is heavy, _she notes, and lifts it, holding it up for all of them to see. Abby's face is delighted, anticipation obvious in her expressive green eyes. McGee is smiling just as widely, practically restraining the forensic scientist as she bounces up and down. And Tony…Tony's eyes seem to be moist in the dim light and she suspects that he is thinking of his father and all the missed Christmases at boarding schools.

As she walks back to her family, trunk in hand, her mind wanders to her own father and she wonders if even noticed her presence while celebrating Hanukkah, or if he even celebrated in the first place. Shaking her head, she scolds herself for thinking of him when he so obviously no longer cares for her and focuses on the little girl happily crawling on the floor.

"Hurry up, Ziva!" Abby cries, radiating excitement and her friend's exuberance makes her smile. She does not reply, instead marching over to Gibbs and depositing the wooden trunk in front of him. He looks up at her in surprise, but does not comment as she bends down to pick up her daughter and places the squirming seven-month old in his lap.

"I think, Abby," she says softly, "that Gibbs should be the one to open his present. It is fitting, is it not?"

"Ya you're right," Abby sighs, but jumps up and seats herself before Gibbs, her gaze intense. "Go on then, Gibbs! Open it!"

The older man looks at them in surprise, warmth filling him at the sight of expectant faces, clear fondness and anticipation in their earnest expressions.

"Alright," he concedes, and pulls Lillian close to him, who, always the cuddler, snuggles in quite happily, sucking on her two fingers.

Maneuvering his arms expertly around the baby, he places a hand on the trunk's lid, resting it there for just a second. Memories return in a rush, but he pushes them away, wanting no bitterness this night, only gentle love. Taking a deep breath, he pushes open the lid and pulls out slowly the finely carved, detailed carved dollhouse he has so painstakingly made for Lilly.

He is acutely aware of Abby's camera lens pointed at him and the child in his lap, but he steadfastly ignores her and her soft cry of 'aw!'. Instead, he looks at Lilly, who is fascinated with her new present, throwing an arm to the interesting new toy in her arsenal. Smiling tenderly, he brings up the dollhouse to the light, and she gurgles delightedly, jabbering away in baby language.

"Gibbs, it is so darling!" Abby exclaims, clicking away busily, wanting nothing more than to immortalize this precious moment.

"Ziver?" he turns to the woman in front of him, whose smile is so very soft, so beautifully maternal, and he sees no trace of the woman who was a killing machine for her ass of a father.

"It is lovely, Gibbs," she answers quietly, and he turns to Tony, satisfied. The younger man does not say anything, simply jerking his head in a shaky nod, and he sees in his moist emerald eyes all that is unsaid, that need not be said, not to _him._

Lilly chooses than moment to reach out and push at the dollhouse and he drops it, startled, and it falls to the ground with a loud clutter.

"Oh no!" Abby cries, dismayed. "Is it broken?"

Jethro shakes his head as Ziva bends to pick it up.

"Don't worry, Abbs," he reassures her. "It only looks delicate. It's strong."

Ziva nods, running her hand over the carved wood, and ensuring that it is safe. Lilly squirms in his lap, and he sets her on the floor. Immediately, she crawls toward her new toy, butt wiggling, and he is so very charmed as she pats the wooden roof of the dollhouse.

"Aw, isn't she adorable?" Abby coos, and as one, they all watch the tiny little girl play. She laughs out loud at something she knows is funny, and he wonders at her childish naiveté. When was the last time he laughed so, when he was so carefree? He cannot remember, and the thought saddens him.

Lillian, ever more a people-person, something she from her father no doubt, quickly tires of playing alone, and crawls over to him again, frowning when she finds that her dollhouse is too heavy for her too lift. She stares at it for a moment, her big green eyes scrunched up, her lips puckered in as if she is about to cry. Then, as he gently moves it and places it in front of her, her face brightens up, and she claps in that funny way only children do.

Looking up at him, she points to the dollhouse and crawls into his lap, even as he lifts her up, grinning at her. She gurgles and rests her forehead on his shoulder.

And it is then, in the magic of the dawning Christmas morning, at a full-moon midnight, that she speaks her first word, a magical word, more powerful than any faerie dust, stronger than any spell woven to keep a wicked witch bound for a thousand years, for it breathes hope into his wretched soul and strengthens his love for the family who have presented him this tiny miracle.

"Grwappa…" she sighs, sucking on her two fingers and giggles, patting his stubble-roughened cheek, and the whole room freezes, waiting tensely for his reaction.

He, however, is unable to react, for his steel-blue eyes have filmed over with a light sheen of tears. He cups Lilly's cheek, who cocks her head to the side adorably, and looks into the forest floor in her eyes. They are so very earnest, so very innocent, and he sees her entire universe in them.

"Uh, boss?" Tony's voice hesitant and suddenly, it is all he can do to not laugh out. His kids… they are his whole world now, the pivotal point around which his life revolves.

Ignoring her father, he leans his head down, resting his forehead on Lilly's small one, and brings a hand up to tweak her nose. She wrinkles it, and then flings out her hand to pinch his nose. The action is so sudden, so startling, he starts laughing. That quickly puts everyone at ease, and seconds later, all are chuckling loudly.

"I'll bounce you on my knee," he tells her solemnly, trying to control his mirth, "but I'm not telling you stories. That's Grandpa Ducky's forte, kid."

She frowns, as if telling him that she understands but does not appreciate, and then sighs, flopping in his lap and cuddling into his warm stomach, sucking on her fingers once again.

"Gibbs, that was so cute!" Abby says, grinning widely, one hand on her camera that tells him all he needs to know.

"Don't call me cute, Abbs," he levels a glare at her, but her smile only widens as she leans against McGee, who, grinning stupidly, wraps an arm around her waist.

"Bossman's tough, not cute," Tony adds, pulling his wife close. She smacks his chest and he winces.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," he answers good naturedly.

It is around the grand Christmas Tree that they all cuddle up to sleep. Tony and Ziva are snuggled up together, as are McGee and Abby, and for once, Jethro lets his guard down and allows himself to simply _be_. He is not willing to let go of his granddaughter quite yet, and he feels so very welcome here in this unconventional hearth, he has no desire to leave it.

And on the wondrous night when Lillian said her first word, she falls asleep in the arms of her grandfather, surrounded by her family, in a complete, furnished circle as they lie together, dreaming beautiful dreams.

Overhead, the angel's smile seems that much brighter and sweeter, filled with promises of a lusher, warmer tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Excuse any typos/grammar errors... Ideas welcome!

-weirdpurplebookworm


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - **This chapter was originally meant to be the end of the story, but inspiration struck and I just had to take it forward, cliche'd though the twist maybe! I apologize for the late update, and I make no promises as to the next one, for real life's being a bi*** right now... Ah well... Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you, Lilly!"

Abby's voice rises above the general din, and Tony can't help but grin at her, even as he hugs his one-year old daughter close. She wiggles a bit, leaning over his strong arm toward the cake, watching the bright flames on the candle with big, wide green eyes filled with a childish fascination.

"Blow on the candle sweetheart," he says softly, and she looks up at him with a puzzled look. Ziva's soft hand slips into his own, and he smiles at his wife. They both bend down, and Lilly imitates them, and together they exhale gently, blowing out the small flame.

Lilly's face suddenly crunches up, and he has the sudden urge to chuckle at how utterly adorable she could be. She lets out a loud cry that startles them, and he looks down to see her forest eyes filled with tears.

"Canda!" she screams and waves her chubby little fist toward the plain, unlit wick. "Wight!"

The tears threaten to spill over, and she sniffles loudly. Gibbs, bless his boss, distracts the baby discreetly by clapping his hands and drawing shapes in the air with his arms. Lilly leans toward her grandpa, fascinated, the candle already forgotten, and he heaves a sigh of relief at the potential disaster averted.

"He is so good with her," Ziva observes quietly as their boss plucks Lilly from the younger agent's arms.

"That's because he's Gibbs, Ziva," Abby chirps. "He's awesome at everything."

"I think you will find, Ziva, perhaps, that Lilly is good for _him_," Ducky's statement made quietly, almost as an aside, but it is no less the truth for it. Jethro lifts her up high into the air, and the toddler squeals, raising her arms and burying her face in his shoulder as he lowers her.

"Cut the cake, Ziver," his azure eyes sparkle at them, and Ziva finds an answering smile spread across her lips. Abby's camera is in her hand, of course, and she raises it as she grabs the knife next to the huge skeleton shaped cake, courtesy of the forensic scientist. Gibbs returns Lilly to Tony, who holds her with one arm, his other hand taking her tiny hand in his, and places their interlocked fingers over his wife's, so that they are all connected.

Ziva accepts the gesture without comment, her heart warmed, and their hands move as one as they bring the knife down through the cake, slicing it.

Tony transfers the child to the other arm as Ziva pulls out the slice of rich, chocolate cake and offers it to her daughter on a paper plate. The girl looks at it suspiciously, and pokes at it experimentally, before picking it up and throwing at her father's face.

Tony is too stunned to say anything, and McGee's snigger turns into full-blown laughter when little Lilly pats her father's cheek happily, smearing chocolate all over him.

"Cho-co-ate!" she cries happily, and the entire room bursts into raucous laughter. Tony's face is comical, and Abby cannot help but snap a picture of him, quickly mailing it to herself so her friend will not be able to delete it which she knows he will try to as he glares at her, huffing.

"Throw cake at me, will you?" he asks his daughter grumpily, who simply claps her hands.

"It is very becoming of you, Tony," Ziva's voice is amused and he turns his glare to her.

"Well you're welcome to take my place any day, Zee-Vah," he replies snappishly, and her smile only widens.

"Don't crib, DiNozzo," Gibbs's grin is wide as the laughing twinkle in his blue eyes. "Your daughter's giving you her birthday gift."

"Yes boss, okay boss," he sighs as Abby takes Lilly and blows a loud raspberry into her tummy. Lilly squeals happily, grabbing a fistful of her dark hair and Abby winces, groaning lightly.

Ziva is so absorbed in watching her best friend and daughter, she does not notice the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes. She does, however, hear his attempt to sneak up behind her (she is not ex-Mossad for nothing, after all), and guessing, correctly, what he means to do, grabs McGee and pulls in front of her, even as Tony throws the cake in the computer geek's face.

"Tony!"

Tim splutters as he wipes the sticky cake from his eyes. Ziva's loud, throaty laughter rings out, and distracted as she is, she is not able to stop Abby from smearing cake all over her.

"High-five, Abbs!" Tony's grins back at his wife's annoyed huff, and ruffles her hair.

"Food fight!" Abby screams and a food fight it turns into, air thick with the fluffy chocolate cake. Gibbs's expression is to die for, Tony thinks, grinning to himself as Abby flings cake at the elder man. Sniper that he is, his throw is still poor as he retaliates, for he uses Lilly as a medium and raises her arm to throw with.

She giggles and throws it haywire, and it hits Ducky instead, who grins, and makes a pretty good shot for an eighty-year old guy as he aims at a surprised Palmer.

It is a while before they are forced to stop, having run out of cake. The game, however, is not over, and the fling-the-cake-at-Tony-because-he-is-so-easy game turns into a game of tag as Jethro sets Lilly down. She runs to her father, grabbing his pants and hiding behind his legs.

"Cach Lil-lea!" she points to herself with a short, stubby finger and the smile that lights up Gibbs's face is so soft, so tender, Tony is forced to blink.

"C'mere you," he grins and reaches toward her. She screams gleefully and abandons her spot behind Tony in favor of her mother's legs.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" she cries, raising her hands and Ziva lifts her up, turning away just as Gibbs pounces.

"Aw," he sighs good-naturedly, putting on a show for the kid, who grins happily. She squirms, letting her mother know that she is to be put down, and when she is on the floor, she runs to Ducky, and pulls on his trousers.

"Tag!" she cries and darts away, even as the old medical examiner pursues her with an enthusiasm unmatched.

Abby, never one to be left out, pulls McGee in along with her, and Tony cannot resist grabbing the camera and videotaping the game, before he is ushered into the game as well with another loud cry of 'Tag!' from Lilly. He leaves the camera on the coffee table, however, the tape running, even as he chases after his year old daughter.

Twenty minutes later, Lilly is crying when Palmer catches her and flings her into the air. She beats his chest with her tiny little fists and he frowns, worried, handing her over to Ziva, who soothes her with soft noises and clicking sounds.

"Way to go, Palmer," Tony grumbles and the younger man looks startled.

"I didn't do anything, Tony!" he protests.

"Of course you did not, Mr. Palmer," Ducky assures his student with a gentle pat to the shoulder. "I believe Lillian is simply tired and bringing it to our attention the best way she knows how."

"Oh good," the medical student sighs and bumps Tony's shoulder. The green-eyed man grins at him unabashedly.

"This place is gonna be a bitch to clean up," he whines, flopping on the cake-covered floor with a loud thud.

"No swearing around the kid, DiNozzo," Gibbs's hand sneaks beyond Ziva to headslap his agent and Tony winces.

"Yes boss," he agrees quickly, rubbing the sore spot, and glares at a smirking Ziva as she settles herself next to Jethro, who places Lilly on his lap. She snuggles upto him and falls asleep almost immediately, thrusting her thumb into her mouth.

Abby's ever observant eyes fall on the camera on the coffee table, still running, and she picks it up, pulling out the tape and handing it to McGee, who rolls his eyes.

"Play it, Tim," she orders, and he, sighing, rushes to do as she demands and pushes the tape into the player. The Goth walks into the kitchen and pulls out drinks from the fridge, making McGee carry them for her and whips up a quick batch of popcorn, passing it around the people seated on the floor.

"Here you go, lazy bums," she grins, getting comfortable next to Tony, who wraps an arm around her shoulder. McGee takes the spot on the floor by her feet, leaning against her knees, and Abby's other hand finds its way to stroke Lilly's dark hair, even as she rests her head against Gibbs's shoulder. Palmer is on the floor next to McGee, and Ducky next to him, his back to Ziva's legs.

They are sticky and messy and covered in icing, but it makes no difference as they laugh hysterically at the tape playing over the events of the past hour. It is so _good _to be together, and so very fulfilling to be here, with each other, this wondrous day marking the anniversary of their little sunshine's birth.

And yet Tony finds himself filled with a tinge of sadness, as he watches the Lilly on tape running away from the Duck-monster. He glances at her sleeping form, and his heart lurches unexpectedly, and the joy is bittersweet. She is so beautiful, so precious and so important to him. He is a simple man, and no grand gestures or big words could describe the feel of his child in his arms, and he wonders how much longer he can hold onto her, before she flies far away.

Melancholy fills him for a second, but is quickly chased away as the tape plays forward. Ziva notices his sudden silence, but chooses not to comment. She suspects she understands what he feels, for she feels it too, and she smiles to herself as her husband returns to reality with a huge grin as he watches McGee get splattered with cake.

She laughs out loud at the image of Palmer's expression when Lillian started crying in his arms, and so engrossed is she, the doorbell startles her enough to jump up.

"I shall get it," she grins at the others, who nod and go back to eating popcorn and turn their attention back to the screen.

She throws the door open, grinning, when the smile freezes on her face, and her entire countenance shifts from joyful to hostile within seconds.

"Father," she murmurs, her long, brown brows drawing together in a displeased scowl. "Abba."

"Hello, Ziva," Eli David's face is expressionless, except perhaps for a glint in his eyes. "I have come to see my granddaughter."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Here's the eighth installment of this fable! You or may not have noticed, but this fanfic now has an cover image attached to it. I'd like to extend my sincere thanks to my dear friend, who drew it just after I started writing this story and has now officially given me the permission to use and brag about _her_ talent! To my NCIS, anime, HP and Roddick-obsessed freak of a friend, a big hug! And virtual chocolate chip cookies to all my readers and reviewers! You guys make my day!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

_What's your daughter's name?_

_I have two. Tali… and Ziva._

Random memories flash through Ziva's head at lightening speed and she wonders why her vision is suddenly so bleary.

_Most fathers teach their daughters to drive. I have you to blame for this?_

_This, she learned from her mother._

"May I come in Ziva?" her father's voice is soft, and has an almost tender quality to it, and she finds herself blinking, even as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

_-You're the Director of Mossad…and Ziva's father. Although I'm not sure which one's askin' the questions._

"No you most certainly may not," Tony's voice is not so much angry as it is cold and dead, and she turns to her husband who is glaring at the Mossad Director with downright hostility.

_Sometimes it is hard to separate._

Eli's calm face betrays no emotion, and she is suddenly reminded why he is the head of such a powerful organization. He controls practically the entire nation of Israel.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Agent DiNozzo. I had hoped we could look past our differences, especially on this day."

_Everyone just runs around doin' whatever the hell they want?_

_They do as I say._

Tony's glare only intensifies as he crosses his arms over his chest. The image, however, is ruined by the brown mass of cake smeared all over his face, and Ziva feels the strangest, acrid laughter bubbling up in her throat. This could not be happening…not here, not now, _**not today**_…

_Rivkin?_

_Always._

"And what's so special about today?" Tony asks harshly. "It's just another day of the week, like every other day in the year, not that much different from your _daughter's wedding day_ or the day _she gave birth _to your granddaughter."

"Exactly, Agent DiNozzo," Eli agrees readily. "I already missed all those things. I do not wish to miss my granddaughter's first birthday."

"You should have thought of that before -…"

_Not caring about the consequences is what makes him who he is._

"DiNozzo," Gibbs's voice is not loud, instead containing a quiet command that his team members recognize. Tony falls silent, but keeps his glare maintained on Eli.

"Gibbs," Eli greets, with the slightest indication of a smile.

"Eli," Jethro inclines his head lightly in acknowledgment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_I am not here for her._

_For Ziva._

_Yes._

The question is blunt, straightforward, but not overly hostile. His icy blue eyes, however, are colored cautious and his hawk-like gaze silently appraises the potential threat the man posses to those he loves.

"It is my granddaughter's birthday," Eli states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I wish to see her. You will deny me my right?"

_You're not here for **Ziva**. She has a name._

_I am aware. I gave it to her._

"Who said you have a right?" Tony asks heatedly, "You -"

"That's enough, Tony," Gibbs orders and Tony whirls toward him.

_Ziva if you want to talk, we will talk. I am not going to beg._

"But boss," the protest dies on his lips when Gibbs nods his head toward Ziva, who is still standing stock still, her face as emotionless as that of her father's.

_And why not? You know, confronted with the prospect of death, another man –_

_A lesser man!_

"Not my call to make, Eli," he answers, and gently pulls Ziva's elbow. Startled, she looks up at him, and the little girl expression on her face, the confusion and despair swimming through her chocolate pools break his heart.

"Choose, Ziver," he says softly, and motions for Tony to come closer. The younger agent moves in and wraps his arm around her waist.

_**- A human man...** Would want to!_

_I don't have the luxury of allowing my feelings to dictate my actions._

_You do not **have** any feelings._

And Abby's voice rings clear in her head.

_It's just…there comes a point in your lifetime, you know, when they come back into your life…because…because they matter to you… and because… **you** matter… to **him**…_

For one long moment, she simply stares at her father, her absentee father who has missed out on so much of her life, of _their_ lives. He gazes back at her, his expression unreadable, his dark eyes revealing even less. Then, abruptly, she turns her back to him, and strides back into her house, pulling her husband with her.

"Are you not coming?" she calls when Eli does not follow. Surprise flashes across his face, sudden and unexpected, before he schools his features into his usual expressionless face so quickly, she is not sure she is saw it at all. He walks in after her, his lengthy stride filled with purpose, and out of the corner of her eyes, she notices the ghost of a smile lift Gibbs's lips.

"What is all this…mess?" Eli's voice is not filled with the contempt Tony expects, and he turns cold green eyes to his father-in-law.

"We had a food fight," he answers shortly, before walking ahead. The others are still seated in and around the couch in the living room, but the video is on pause, and Abby looks up at him expectantly, her question dying on her lips when she sees Eli David standing behind the Senior Field Agent.

"Director David…umm…hi…Director…" Abby fumbles, and stands up uneasily. But Eli pays her no mind, his eyes running over the small form bunches in McGee's lap, slumbering peacefully. Tim looks up at the older man, his usually smiling eyes narrowed with hostility. Screwing around with his best friends is one thing. Trying to screw around with his goddaughter is another.

Tony, surprisingly enough, seems to be reading his mind, as he briskly walks forward and bends down, holding his arms out for his daughter. McGee readily relinquishes her to him, getting up and moving over to stand behind Abby.

"Hello, Director," Ducky's voice is also strangely protective, and Palmer joins their protective circle, standing next to his teacher.

"Good evening, Dr. Mallard," Eli answers, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of his sleeping granddaughter in Tony's arms.

"I'm gonna go get her cleaned up," Tony announces suddenly. Ziva's explosively brown eyes fly to his, and he sees the pleading within them, the desperation. Unable to respond beyond the sudden lump in his throat, he inclines his head ever so lightly, before whirling around and stalking off into the master bedroom. A moment later, the sound of the water running echoes through the suddenly silent home.

Gibbs walks forward and picks up tissue lying on the kitchen table, tossing it to Ziva, who catches it with no trouble at all.

"And we'll clean up this mess," he commands, and uncertainly, Abby moves to talk the towel he holds out. Eli seats himself on the kitchen table, watching, almost remorsefully, as they fall into a comfortable rhythm, tossing towels back and forth between themselves. They do not need words to understand what one requires of the other, a silent undercurrent of unspoken emotion being all the communication they need.

Such a deep belief and faith and comfort belies the hard life Ziva has led under his watch. Sadness fills him, but he is careful to keep his face neutral.

Gibbs watches the intruder from the corner of his eyes, his every instinct screaming to dump his pompous ass on to the street. God _forbid_ he get up and help the rest of them clean up. Pursing his lips, he wipes the rest of the icing away from the soft black leather of the DiNozzo couch. He pauses a moment, suddenly startled. It takes him the fraction of a second to deduce that Lilly's bath is over and he looks up to find Ziva clutching at her towel with force enough to bruise.

"Go, Ziver," he says softly, pressing a hand to the small of her back. She nods gratefully and presses the fluffy towel into his hands before rushing off to her husband.

He turns around to Eli and is observant enough to identify the strange expression on his face as envy, before it disappears in a flash. Momentary smugness fills him, not because _he_ is Ziva's father now, except in name, but the feeling that Ziva _has_ a family, a loving family and he had been instrumental in giving that to her – _that_ knowledge makes him feel just that much superior to Eli David.

Ziva enters the master bedroom, filled with trepidation. Tony is on the bed, Lilly splayed out next to him, her arms thrown out on either side of her, her tummy rising and falling with every gentle, shallow breath she takes.

His hands cover his face, and he is shaking – with anger or hurt, she does not know. But she intends to find out.

"Tony," she calls out softly, and he looks up at her with tired, miserable eyes.

"Ziva," he answers. It is all the invitation she needs, and she moves in to sit next to him. Wordlessly, he wraps and arm around her petite frame, and she allows herself to lean on him, absorbing his solid strength, craving his gentle touch.

They remain entwined for a moment, just a small moment suspended in the cast eternity, and the quiet that settles over them in those sixty seconds is unprecedented, comfortable, at the same time, somehow solemn and somber.

Ziva breaks it. "He is my father, Tony," her voice is tender, raw and filled with emotion she dares not to show anybody else, except perhaps Gibbs.

_You should see your dad._

He remains silent for another moment, and she captures his face with her hands, raising her palm to his cheek, trapping his eyes with her own.

"I know," he whispers, his fingers curling around her wrist, he pulls her hand from his face and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles, the slight taste of the lingering icing bringing a smile to his lips. "_I know._"

_Do you think it's just by chance he came back into your life?_

She kisses him then, a soft, soul-searing kiss, lips tasting a strange mix of salt and sweet, as the tears melt into the remnants of the chocolate icing. When they pull back, he rests his forehead on hers, his emerald gaze worried, and just a little bit scared.

"You promise not to let him take her away?" he murmurs against her lips, and her eyes widen. "To not let him take _you_ away?"

"Neither Lilly, nor I, am going anywhere," she answers quietly, threading her fingers through his hair. "What makes you think that?"

He does not answer, but simply kisses her once more, holding her close, and stroking her long hair. She melts into his embrace, wondering how she ever went without the warmth of his solid form close to hers. She cherishes him so very much, this father of her child's, who, even after all these years, still fears losing her.

"Let's go introduce you father to his granddaughter, then," he whispers, pecking her cheek, and turns to pick up his slumbering daughter. Lilly wiggles a bit, before settling into Tony's arms comfortably, sucking on her two fingers as usual.

The living room is devoid of its previous occupants as they enter. Only Gibbs and Eli are still there, the former reclining on the kitchen table with a coffee mug in his hands, and the latter sitting uneasily on the couch. Gibbs's eyes fly to meet hers, and from the slight nod he gives her, she understands that he has sent away the rest of their family, and suddenly finds herself grateful for her boss's foresight. She loves and trusts them, but this is personal, too raw, and too painful a wound to be exposed to even those whom she adores so very much.

"This is Lilly, Abba," she calls softly, abruptly, taking her daughter from her husband's arms. Tony accepts the transfer without comment, but stands right behind her, his hovering presence a great comfort, even as he remains ready to snatch his little girl away from this intruder who threatens to separate them.

Eli moves to his left, motioning for Ziva to come and sit next to him, and holding Lilly protectively, she does just that. Tony, however, joins Gibbs, his eyes never leaving his wife and daughter as Ziva places Lilly gently in between her father and herself, smoothing over her dark hair. _It has grown longer_, she notes, tucking a strand behind her small ear, and an odd sort of wistfulness overtakes her heart.

Mossad's head simply watches her, and then bends forward suddenly to place a hand on Lilly's belly. Ziva has to hold back the flinch that creeps up her spine, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tony tense. Eli ignores them, his eyes never leaving Lilly, taking in the planes of her face greedily. The peaceful expression vanishes quickly enough, however, as the one-year old crinkles her nose and bunches up her lips in a small pout. Her arms flail about, fingers flexing in and out as though searching for something, and Ziva recognizes the gesture for what it is.

"Tony," she calls, but she need not have bothered; her husband is already on the move, more sensitive to his little girl's needs than his father-in-law could ever be. It takes him but a moment to make the journey to the nursery and back, and when he returns, he is carrying something gray and fluffy.

"Here you go, kid," he carefully sets the stuffed hippo next to Lilly, and her arm wraps around it easily, tugging it close. She falls back asleep, cuddling it, and the light squeeze she bestows upon it results in a loud fart that echoes around the silent hall.

Ziva's observation skills are tickled by the appearance of shock on her father's normally stoic face, and she holds back a snort as he tilts his a white head in an attempt to identify the source of the rather offensive sound.

"Did that hippopotamus just…?"

"Fart?" Tony finishes, "Yeah it did. It's Bert Version 2.0."

"And I am sure that makes perfect sense to you, Agent DiNozzo," he answers, a puzzled look on his face, and bends down to rub a finger gently on Lilly's cheek. She smiles in her sleep, and Ziva is entirely fascinated by the answering twinkle that makes itself known in her father's soulless eyes.

"It was a gift," she rushes to the defense of her husband and her best friend. "From Abby. As a homecoming gift to Lilly."

"She cannot sleep without it," she adds, tickling Lilly lightly. The child squirms, and then settles down and the ex-assassin smiles widely as she remembers their first day back home together as a family. She was so surprised to find them all there, lying in wait of Lilly's entrance and Abby, needless to say, taped the whole thing.

"It's her favorite toy," Tony puts in his two cents from across the room as he reclaims his spot next to a smirking Gibbs. He turns to the older man, and continues, "Except your dollhouse, of course, boss."

Gibbs inclines his head lightly, and goes back to sipping his coffee.

Eli falls silent, watching the rise and fall of Lilly's breathing, before looking up at Ziva. This time, Ziva could not have been mistaken in the lightest, for the expression on his face is wistful and strangely heartbroken.

_His heart is hidden for a reason._

"You have moved on," he says in a low, controlled voice, and Ziva blinks at how weak and hollow he sounds. "You have moved ahead in your life, Ziva."

"Did you expect me to stay in your shadow forever, Abba?" she asks quietly. He shakes his head wordlessly.

"She has your nose," he smiles at her. "And your strong chin."

"And Tony's eyes," she feels compelled to add. He nods.

"Ah, yes," he looks down at his granddaughter again. "I am glad," his voice is so quiet, she can barely hear him speak, "Ziva-my-Ziva, that you found a good man to take care of you."

The use of her childhood nickname throws her off momentarily, and the sound of childish laughter and loving whispers and goodnight kisses resonate strongly within her heart.

"We…we take care of each other," she replies, caught off guard. "He needs me as much as I need him."

That is a direct jab, she knows, at him, and she feels strangely remorseful as she speaks it. to this day, she does not know if her father ever loved her mother, and she often wonders, could things have been different if he had allowed himself to feel, to _fall in love?_

__There have been times…when…I have felt this job… take a piece of me…I worry they maybe gone forever…__

"That is a weakness as much as it is a strength," he answers. "You renounced, Israel, Ziva."

The statement is meant to wound, to hurt and to make her feel ashamed, for as much as he is proud of her, he also wants her back, and detests that he has lost her to NCIS. It fails in its purpose.

"No, Abba," she returns, head held high, "I renounced _you_."

_My wife…can no longer live with what I do. She took my family…my children to ensure that they cannot grow up like their father._

He looks up and his eyes meet hers, and she sees in them a strange disquiet, an uneasiness she has never seen before. And she also notes the silent, unspoken affection beyond it, in the pools of brown always so unfathomable to her.

With a soft sigh, he bends down one last time, and presses a soft kiss to Lillian's forehead. He strokes her cheek, and then abruptly stands up, startling Ziva.

"I must be leaving," he announces, and turns around, walking toward the door without so much as a goodbye to her or Tony or Gibbs.

Leaving Tony to take care of Lilly, she rushes after him.

"Abba!"

For the first time in her life, her father heeds her call, and turns around, waiting for her at her doorstep.

"Will…will you come back?" her question is hesitant, shy and so very cautious. She does not want another disappointment, but she _needs_ to know if he cares, if he has _ever_ cared.

He smiles softly at her, and pulls her forward and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, so very similar to the last time they met. And the last time they said farewell. And she wonders if this time, she is saying farewell, or goodbye.

"Take care, Ziva-my-Ziva," he whispers. "Of yourself and your husband and your child."

_Sometimes life…surprises you…_

And then he is gone, she left bereft once more, staring into the cold, blue night, where not even his silhouette is visible. She wonders numbly why, after everything, she still expects, she still _wants_ him to care.

A warm arm drapes itself over her shoulders, and she looks up through moist-filled eyes to see Gibbs's concerned blue orbs peering down at her. He gives her a gentle squeeze and she rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're gonna catch cold, Ziver," he says softly, and pulls her close to himself. She shivers, her trembling form burrowing closer to his warmth, and she sighs, her gaze faraway.

"Did he care, Gibbs?" she asks, her tone painful. "_Does_ he care?"

"The truth, Ziver?" he drops a kiss to her temple. "He _did_ care, and he _does_ care."

She looks at him helplessly. "Then why…" she trails off.

"He's always _cared_," he repeats. "Just not enough to pull you out of a hellhole. Just not enough to love you for marrying a man he does not approve. He cares, Ziver, just not _enough._"

It is all the solace he can offer her, but it seems to be enough, as she lets out another soft sigh, and then pulls him inside, where Tony has put Lillian to bed. It is not a platitude, or advice, but simple the truth, an echo of what she has always known, but never accepted. And it is enough.

_Those are the moments worth living for._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **On a happier note, the next chapter should be up by this weekend or so. I've written it all down in my head... I need_ something_ to do in class! :) So do keep a lookout!_  
><em>

-weirdpurplebookworm


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Here it is, chapter 9! This was a lot of fun to write, and to be quite honest, the only thing that kept me going through foreign-language classes... god, professors can be so boring...thank goodness for daydreaming about Tiva! Anyway, R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 <strong>

"Long, long, ago and far, far away-"

"Once upon a time, Granppa!" Lilly protests, her foliage colored eyes wide and earnest and Jethro smiles indulgently.

"Once upon a time," he obliges her. "In a land faraway, there lived-"

"What was land called?" she asks, cocking a mop of dark her to her side.

"Hmmm… The land was called… It was known as Na'avy," he answers, gently pulling up the covers over her tiny frame. She snuggles in, her eyes never leaving his face.

"In Na'avy, lived the Na'avians, a race of brave and proud people. And they had a strong leader – Prince Tony."

"Like Daddy!" she cries happily, clapping her hands.

"Yes," he agrees, "Like Daddy. But if you keep interrupting," he tweaks her nose gently and she crinkles it at him, "I won't continue."

A small pout graces her tiny lips and she sighs, leaning back against the pillows he has fluffed up just for her.

"Sowwy," she replies looking appropriately contrite, "Lillea' quiet." She points to herself, and places a finger on her pink lips.

He drops a kiss on her forehead and begins the tale anew, smiling.

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, called Na'avy, lived the brave and proud Na'avians. They had a strong leader, Prince Tony. His father, the King Anthony, was a man who loved to party, and was often away, having fun and frolicking. His wife, the Queen, had died many years ago. As such, it was young Prince Tony, who looked after matters of the state._

_But Prince Tony was not alone. He had siblings, three of them – his two elder sisters, Princess Kate and Princess Kelly. Prince Tim was his younger brother and the Lady Abby, the Duchess of Na'avy, was like his sister, the youngest of them all. The five of them were very close, and loved each other very much. They supported each other through hardships and had many adventures together. It did not matter to them that they were all adopted and only he was the true son of King Anthony. They were a family. _

_Now, to the south of Na'avy, there was a barren wasteland. For many years, it was empty and nobody lived there. In the fourth year of Prince Tony's reign, a man named Pedro Hernandez was found to be a thief. Prince Tony was not a cruel man, and hence, instead of ordering to hang him, he banished Pedro to the wastelands. He was terribly angry with Prince Tony for doing so, and formed a troop of bandits, and began to terrorize the people living around the wasteland. _

_Prince Tony knew something had to be done, and so, when she insisted, he sent Princess Kelly, and her lady-in-waiting, Lady Shaina, undercover to infiltrate the bandits' base of operation. They found out where the bandits were hiding and sent messages back to the Prince about their plans, so that he was able to save many innocent people from the bandits._

_When all he saw that all of his plans were failing, Pedro Hernandez flew into a towering rage. He thought hard about where he was going wrong, and finally decided that one of his troops was betraying him. it wasn't long before he found out that the two women in his camp were none other than Lady Shaina and the kingdom's beloved Princess Kelly herself._

_He was so livid, he killed them on the spot and sent their bodies back to Prince Tony's palace. On seeing her sister and dear friend dead, Princess Abby cried out loud and began to sob. The entire kingdom went into mourning at the loss of their dear Princess, and her lady-in-waiting, who was just as dear to the people. Prince Tim and Tony were crushed and they decided to wage war against the bandits and take revenge on them for killing members of their family._

_To the southeast of Na'avy was the small, but powerful kingdom of Mossland, where King David ruled. He had three children – Prince Ari, Princess Ziva, and Princess Tali. The three of them were as close as Prince Tony's family was. When King David found out about Princess Kelly's death and that Tony was waging war on the bandits, he decided to send Ari and Ziva to help. The bandits were also attacking Mossland, and he felt sympathy for Tony's family's loss._

_And so, Prince Ari and Princess Ziva arrived at Na'avy, after weeks of long travel. Princess Tali also came, having snuck onto the carriage that had carried all their things, and had remained out of sight until they stopped. When Prince Ari found her hidden away inside the luggage, he was angry, but decided she could stay as it would take too long to send her back. The bandits also frequently roamed on the roads, and he thought it would be too dangerous._

_Prince Tony agreed to let her stay, of course, and then he, Prince Tim and Princess Kate went into the Conference Hall to discuss battle strategies with Mosslanders. Princess Abby, in the meantime, made friends with Princess Tali and the two girls played together happily, even though Abby was a lot older than Tali._

_Prince Tony declared open war against the bandits, and all the Na'avians banded together to fight them, proud of their ruler. Long and hard, they fought the terrible war. Days and nights, sunrises and sunsets, weeks and months simply flew by as they struggled to keep themselves alive. Season passed, and yet they battled for dominance. Finally, almost three months after Princess Kelly's demise, tired and wounded and in need of help, Princess Ziva entered her room. None of Kelly's siblings had recovered enough to enter her room, her sanctuary and she was the first one to do so._

_Dust covered the entire room, and the doors creaked from want of use. Ziva ignored all this, for the thing that caught her attention was the picture sitting on Princess Kelly's dressing table. It was the picture of a young man with the piercing blue eyes. He looked happy, a glowing smile on his face, as he a small bundle close to his chest, and Ziva realized it was a baby. She was extremely shocked, for the young man looked very like someone she knew; someone who was a lot older, and like a father to her._

_She picked up the photo, and raced out of the room, and barged into the Conference Hall, where Prince Ari was deep in conversation with Tony and Tim. She waved the photo in her hand and ignored Tony's cries of protest, and refused to give it to him when he demanded she return it._

"_Princess Ziva!" he cried, "That is the property of my royal sister, who is long gone! Return it at once!"_

"_Not until you tell me who this is!" she answered, her voice just as loud as his. He frowned at her, opening his mouth to command her to stop being so stubborn when his younger brother interrupted._

"_That is Kelly's real father," Tim's voice was soft, and Ziva saw tears in his eyes. "Jethro Gibbs. He was killed many years ago, along with Kelly's real mother, when Kelly was just a baby."_

"_Our mother brought her to our home and made her part of our family," Tony finished the tale, looking sad. Ziva clasped the photo to her chest, and shook her head._

"_What was her mother's name?" she asked quietly.  
><em>

"_Shannon," answered Tony and Prince Ari looked at his sister in puzzlement as she closed her eyes and let out a soft cry._

"_What is it, my sister?" he asked, worried. "Whatever has gotten you so worried?"_

"_Tony," she ignored her brother and turned to the man who was now a dear friend. "Tony, Jethro Gibbs is not dead."  
><em>

"_What?!" he was shocked, and jumped up. "What do you mean?"_

_Ziva nodded. She sat next to Tim, and told them the story of Jethro, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs who had been tragically ripped apart. _

"_When Kelly was barely three days old," Ziva began, "there was an uprising in Mossland. Jethro went to fight the revolutionaries. It was not a long battle, and was soon over. Most of the soldiers returned, but when Jethro did not, it was assumed that he had died. He had many enemies, however, for he was a good man who had turned in many thieves and criminals to the authorities. One of them hated his family so much, he threatened to kill Shannon and Kelly. Three weeks after Shannon reported this to the nearby police, she disappeared with Kelly. We all thought the thief had killed her and her daughter, but we did not know for sure, since he, too, died before we question him."_

"_And Jethro?" Tony murmured. _

"_He came back, wounded and bloodied, a month after Shannon vanished. He was shattered when he heard of his wife's death. He signed up for the Royal Guard and became my coach. He taught me how fight as a child, before I was taken away for private training. He never remarried."_

_They further discussed the sad story, and it soon became obvious that Kelly's lady-in-waiting, who had died with her, was none other than Lady Shannon herself. Tony and Tim were very upset, and Princess Ziva decided that she would return to Mossland to get Jethro Gibbs, so that they could see for themselves the kind of man their sister's father was. Gibbs was also an acclaimed soldier, and they felt they could use his battle experience in their own war against the bandits._

_However, when Princess Ziva went to see him, after weeks of hard traveling, he refused to help, for he had seen enough war. Sadly, Ziva decided she must tell him the truth and gently broke the news to him – how his wife had saved his daughter, and how she had grown up loved… and how she had died. Gibbs was shattered once more, and cried out loud, and swore he would accompany her to destroy the bandits who had killed his little girl._

_In the meantime, the war had escalated in Na'avy. Many thousands of people had been hurt and many more killed and Prince Tony was desperate to put an end to the suffering. He missed his sister deeply. Prince Ari had devised a plan but it was risky, very dangerous. Prince Tony was hesitant, but when he saw how his people were suffering, he decided to go through with it to finish the bandits off, once and for all._

_In the stealth of the night, the three Princes, accompanied by a determined Princess Kate attacked the bandits' base of operation. They had left Princess Tali under the protection of Abby at the palace. They had also left a map for Princess Ziva, should she arrive while they were gone, so that she and Gibbs could join them._

_It happened as predicted and Princess Ziva set off with Gibbs after her friends. They helped the others capture the bandits, but Pedro Hernandez escaped. Gibbs chased after him into an old abandoned building. They fought hand-to-hand, but both were evenly matched. Finally, Pedro, tired, blew up the entire building, killing both himself ad Gibbs in the process._

_Princess Ziva tried to run into the burning building, desperate to save her dear friend, but Prince Tony held her back, and she collapsed onto him and started crying. When finally they returned to the palace, they found it under attack, and in the skirmish, Princess Kate, Prince Ari and Princess Tali were killed. _

_It took them all months to move on from the loss of such dear ones. Kelly, Tali, Kate, Ari, Shannon and Jethro had all been so very dear to them, and now that they were gone, they all felt terribly alone. Ziva, having lost both her siblings, stayed back in Na'avy to help them rebuild their shattered kingdom, and found peace among the faces of the now-recovering Na'avians. _

_Six months after the war ended, King David turned up, his face sad. He had come to take his daughter back, he said, back home, where at least she could be with him, if not the rest of his family._

"_What say you, Ziva-my-Ziva?" he asked his daughter. "Will you return home with me?"_

_Princess Abby clutched at Ziva, and refused to let go of her. "You can't go!" she cried. "You can't leave us too!"_

_Ziva patted her shoulder and turned her to the embrace of Tim, who held her close. "Abba," she said softly, "I do not wish to leave Na'avy. This is my home now, and these good people, my family."_

_Her gaze slid over to Price Tony, who smiled at her approvingly, his eyes filled with a gentle affection. King David understood then, and shook his head sadly._

"_I see," he said. "I am sorry, Ziva, that you will not be coming home."_

"_I am home," she answered, and smiled at him. Heart aching, king David returned to his land, but now Mossland seemed barren, his huge castle empty without his children's laughter. He knew his daughter had fallen in love with Na'avy's prince, and did not begrudge her happiness, even if he did not approve of Prince Tony as a groom for her._

"And then?" Lilly's voice is sleepy, and she can barely keep her eyes open. Jethro chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"That's enough for today," he says softly.

"But Granppa…" she protests half-heartedly. He shakes his head, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Go to sleep, little Lea," he whispers, running her back softly. The nickname brings a smile to her face, and she falls asleep within seconds, the rhythmic patting he bestows on her soothing her into a peaceful slumber.

He stops when he feels her breathing even out and simply looks at her. Even if he gazed at her a hundred years, he would not get tired of that sweet face, he knows, for she is so very dear to him; as dear as Princess Kelly had been to her family, and just as deeply loved. And despite his solemn oath not to tell her stories, he cannot help but find himself spinning enchanting tales of his own family, weaving all their lives into a distinct cloth of fantasy and mysticism, with wondrous patterns and designs that intersected in strange and wondrous ways.

"Good night, sweetheart," he kisses her forehead and turns off the light, slipping into the bed next to her, never too far away just in case she awakens with nightmares. She cuddles close to him, curling into his stomach, and he smiles as he falls asleep.

Neither of them awakens during the night, and the pink gloss of dawn Jethro awakens to, is far more beautiful with the sleeping girl snuggled against his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Incidentally, my English professor's name just happens to be Lillian... how cool is that? I was also very seriously considering changing the characters names in the story to those of Tommy, Lisa and the rest from Deep Six. thanks to my friend's suggestion but then decided against it... It didn't seem to fit with the flow... I'd love to hear your opinions. :) Oh and excuse typos...

- weirdpurplebookworm


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - **Now, this chappie here, is dedicated to my dear godparents who just recently celebrated their 31st Anniversary together. They're a source of inspiration to all of us youngsters! Guys, here's to you and yours and ours! And Uncle, let's continue freaking out about books together for a long time, k?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

_Bullies,_ Tony thinks, _definitely bullies. I didn't even teach her to break a nose yet… though Ziva might have… I gotta ask her…_

He marches upto his wife at her desk and ignores the puzzled look McGee throws at him. It is only the three of them in the bullpen, Gibbs having gone to get coffee and Abby and Ducky hard at work in their respective labs.

"You taught her to break a nose, right?" he asks through clenched teeth. "Tell me you taught her to kick ass?"

The ex-ninja sighs, rolling her eyes but does not reply.

"Ziva?" he presses, "You did teach her to kick ass didn't you? What happens if she has bullies in her class? She needs to be able _to kick ass!"_

He waves his arms around rather comically, and Ziva has to swallow the smile that threatens to break out on her face. He can be rather cute at times… overprotective but cute…

The thought flees as he slams her desk with enough force to send all her files spiraling to the floor.

"Tony!" she hisses, glaring at him. He glares back, paying McGee no attention as the younger agent snickers.

"Ziva!" he snaps back and she slaps his hand away, bending down to pick up her files. Tony begins to protest, but she punches his arm and snaps at him to be quiet. He subsides, but still glares and she finds herself softening at the real concern in his eyes.

"Yes Tony," she says finally, "She can defend herself if necessary. But no," she adds hastily as he opens his mouth, "I did not teach her to break a nose."

He closes his mouth, and pouts and she cannot hide the smile any longer and turns away to face her computer screen.

Tony goes back to his seat and throwing spitballs at McGee, all the while contemplating what else could happen on Lilly's First Day of School.

_Mean teachers_, he decides, eyes narrowing,_ mean, annoying-as-hell teachers who might humiliate her in front of the whole class. Oh shit._

He jumps up again, but he finds that Ziva is gone, having run off to Abby's Lab. Gritting his teeth and frowning, he turns back to the victim's background.

An hour later, he's standing in front of the plasma, remote in hand, staring at the victim's face onscreen, not quite seeing it, still contemplating what else could go wrong for his daughter today.

_What if someone steals her lunch?_ he wonders. _Or she falls down and hurts herself during recess? Or…or…or?_

Even Gibbs's sudden presence behind him does not arouse him out of his musings. The hard headslap, however, does more than enough and he whirls around to come face to face with a pair of steely, ice blue eyes glaring at him.

"Boss," he stammers and Gibbs simply rolls his eyes and points to the plasma.

"Background?" he looks at his Senior Field Agent expectantly.

Tony frowns. "Um… uh… that is… Lieutenant Kathy Rika… she uh… well… she's eh…"

Gibbs headslaps him once again and Tony winces. "Sorry boss," he quickly apologizes. "I, uh…"

"Was too busy wondering if Lilly can kick ass or not," McGee fills in and Tony glares at his friend who shrugs innocently.

"It's her First Day of School, boss," Tony answers softly, in response to the unasked question. Gibbs's narrowed eyes fill with the understanding of an experienced father, and he almost smiles.

"Yes, I'm aware DiNozzo," he replies. "So go."

"Boss?" Tony does not understand. Gibbs delivers another headslap and Tony has to hold back a grimace. _Wow, three headslaps within twenty minutes… record, even for me…_

"_Go_, DiNozzo," Gibbs stresses and suddenly, Tony understands. Smiling, he rushes to his desk and grabs his coat and keys.

"Thanks, boss," he cries and runs to the elevator, pressing the button impatiently.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs's call stops him, however, and he turns back to face the elder man.

"Ya boss?"

"Hourly updates," he orders stiffly. "Do not forget."

He grins. "Will do."

"And DiNozzo? Hide behind the bushes. Oldest trick in the book. Works everytime."

"Of course boss."

And just like that, he is gone, left to wreak the DiNozzo Havoc on his poor daughter's school. Gibbs headslaps a staring, sputtering McGee into going back to work.

Watching her husband rush to the car from afar, Ziva cannot say that she is upset he is gone. She was worried too. Smiling, she returns to her work, already anticipating the first call within ten minutes.

xxx

"Daddy?"

Lilly's hesitantly posed call distracts Ziva momentarily from the gun she's cleaning on the kitchen table. Opposite her, in the living room, Tony looks up at his daughter who's seated on the floor at his feet.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asks softly, setting down the newspaper and his coffee mug, and for s second Ziva is struck at how utterly _domestic_ this scene is. Well, there is the gun, but this is the David-DiNozzo household. Guns are to be expected.

"What's a di…di…a di-horse?" she struggles with the word, and Tony looks confused.

"A what?"

"A di-horse?" Lilly repeats. "Marnie's Mommy and Daddy are getting a di-horse." She does not look at her father, instead playing with her favorite dollhouse, her four-year old form crouched over the beloved gift.

"She says they don't live together anymore?" she finally looks up at Tony, whose eyes fly to Ziva's.

"I think she means a divorce, Tony," she answers softly, and he sighs, falling back against the couch. For a second he does not reply, and then bends down, picks up his daughter suddenly, ignoring her light squeal and sets her firmly against himself. She cuddles into his side, sticking her index finger into her mouth as always.

"Sometimes, Lea," he uses the nickname deliberately, to make sure she hears the affection in his voice, "sometimes, some people can't… well, they don't like each other very much any more. And… and they decide… that it would be… best, for them… to go their separate ways…"

She frowns, and he strokes her hair as she tries to puzzle it out for herself.

"But why don't they like each other, Daddy?" she asks insistently, "You and Mommy fight each other all the time. But you still like each other right?"

He is stumped. "Well…uh…" he looks helpless at Ziva, who chuckles. _Help, _he mouths, glaring at her, and smiling, she puts down her gun and walks over to them, sitting next to Lilly.

"Mommy?"

"Your father and I still like each other, Lilly," she says, "Because we understand each other. But not many people love each other as much as we do. So do not worry about it too much, okay?"

"But you and Daddy are not getting a di…di-vo…di…?"

"A divorce?" Tony supplies. His eyes are so very green as they smile into Ziva's. "I don't think so, Lea."

"We will be together, alright, Lilly?" Ziva kisses her daughter's forehead, and satisfied, Lilly jumps back to the floor to her dollhouse. Tony pulls his wife close and smirks playfully at her.

"Divorce, David?" he grins. She slaps his arm and he winces.

"You do not escape so very easily, Tony," she murmurs and his grin widens as he drops a kiss on her hair.

xxx

"Look, Lilly!" Abby cries, tugging on one brown pigtail. Lilly looks up, smiling widely, and clapping, jumps to her feet as Tony wheels her present toward her.

"A bike!" she squeals happily, running to her father. Tony sets the bike aside and swings her up high into the sky, grinning widely at her loud screech.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she kisses his cheek, patting his thinning hair and he rubs her back.

"You're welcome, kid," he replies, setting her down. She runs to her new bike instantly and jumps on it, ready and set to shoot down the lane.

"Woah! Wait up, kid!" Tony stops her, "You don't know how to ride!"

"So teach her!" Abby exclaims, rolling her eyes. Ziva comes up behind the Forensic Scientist, a strange smirk on her face. Abby turns to grin at her and wraps an arm around her friend. Ziva shoots her friend a startled look, but at the affectionate smile on Abby's face, she relaxes and snuggles in close to her.

"Yes Tony, you should try to teach her," Ziva insists and Tony, grinning, nods and puffs up his chest. He turns to Lilly, who is still fiddling with her bike.

"C'mon, Lea," he grabs her hand haughtily and seats on the bike.

"But Daddy, I-" she protests and he cuts her off.

"No buts, honey," he says firmly. "You have to learn how to ride fist before you can go off own your own."

Lilly sighs, and does as he asks silently, shooting her mother and godmother a knowing look. Ziva grins back, nodding at her and Abby gives her a thumbs-up.

"Now, place your feet on the pedals," Tony directs, "good girl! Now press down… first with your left… then your… woah! _Ouch!"_

The last is accompanied with a loud thud, for he falls flat on his face as Lilly takes off, cycling down the street like a pro. And he knows he's been had.

"Okay," he tells Ziva dejectedly. "When the hell did you teach her how to ride a bike?"

"I did not," his wife claims, smirking.

"I did," McGee's voice is smug as he bends to offer Tony a hand. "She's been able to ride for almost a year, Tony."

"I hate you, McGee," Tony pouts and grabs the younger man's proffered hand, pulling him down to the ground. McGee grunts and the next thing he knows, he is being pummeled to a pulp by his best friend. Wrestling ensues, right there, in the middle of the road, as the two grown men grapple with one another fiercely for dominance.

"Men," quips Abby, rolling her eyes at Ziva.

The ex-Mossad simply smiles. "Indeed," she agrees and turns her attention to her daughter riding the street happily, her long hair streaming in the wind.

"Mommy! Aunt Abby!" she waves, and Abby waves back enthusiastically and Ziva raises a hand. Lilly is grinning widely, her cheeks sporting a loud, healthy flush, her hair wind-mused and her wide, green eyes are earnest and sparkling with excitement.

And the scene is completed by Tony and McGee scurrying over to the little girl and catching a hold of her bike on either side, Tony scolding her despite the proud smile on his face, and McGee grinning stupidly.

It is a picture she has so often wished for herself, she smiles wistfully. It was Ari who taught her to ride a bike; her and Tali, both of them wobbling with the help of their elder brother who was barely more than a teenager himself. A light melancholy sets in and she sighs as she looks at her family.

Her smile widens as Lilly takes off again, this time leaving both her father and her teacher behind in the dust and Abby cheers loudly.

"Yay, Lea!" she prances funnily on her two feet in the way only Abby can do. "You go girl!"

"Quit spoiling my kid, Abbs," Tony grumbles and Abby laughs.

"She's my goddaughter, Tony," Abby states, as if that clears up everything. Tony shakes his head in defeat and comes to wrap an arm around his wife.

"She's growin up too fast," he murmurs into her ear and she nods in agreement.

"I agree."

And they watch McGee and Abby run after their suddenly-too-old-daughter, the former crying out for Lilly to stop and the latter cheering her on.

xxx

"A dog?" Tony asks a grinning Abby, nonplussed. She nods emphatically, entirely too cheerful and giggly for his taste, as she lifts said puppy out of the box. It is a tiny little thing, all dark and fluffy and Lilly falls in love the moment she sees it.

"A Terrier, to be specific!" she chuckles happily. "Lilly's favorite kind."

"Oh thank you, Aunt Abby!" Lilly runs to her godmother and tackles her to the ground. Puppy, child and child-like woman plop onto the ground in a jumble of limbs, laughter and wet sniffles. Tony blinks, still in shock.

"You got my daughter a dog," he states. Abby hugs Lilly tightly, the puppy licking both their faces, and rolls her eyes.

"Yes Tony," Ziva speaks up from the couch. "It is not that hard to believe."

He whirls around to her and sees the smirk on her face. "You knew!" he points an accusatory finger at her, a scowl on his face.

She shrugs. "Abby told me."

Tony's scowl intensifies and he glares at the Goth.

"You could've told me," he grumbles, and she laughs merrily. "It's more fun to shock you," she replies easily and he sighs, admitting defeat. Walking over to the couch, he sits next to his wife, pulling her close and burying his face in her shoulder.

"You know, Tony," McGee's voice is highly amused as he rummages around the DiNozzo kitchen. "All you need now is a white picket fence and you're living the American Dream."

"You're forgetting the Family Van, McGee," Abby points out.

"Shut up," Tony mumbles.

Just then, the tiny puppy chooses to run out of Lilly's grasp. She squeals chasing after it. Growling, it runs straight at the standing McGee, whose back is turned to them all. Without warning, it jumps up and latches it teeth straight on his butt and emits a most fearsome growl.

"YEOW!" McGee jumps up, clutching at his bottom, finding the dog attached there very firmly indeed. "Gerroff! Get it off! Oh, my butt!"

They cannot help it. They try, they really do, but it is impossible to be quiet at the sight – McGee clutching at his ass, screaming his head off, the dog still latched to his rear end and Lilly running after them both. Laughing bubbles up in Ziva's throat and she chuckles loudly as Tony's form shakes in silent laughter next to her. Abby is on the ground in splits, holding a hand to her tummy, trusty camera in one hand.

"No, Uncle Tim!" Lilly cries, trying her best to reach the dog.

As suddenly as it latched onto him, the dog lets go, falling to the ground with a loud thud. It closes its eyes with its tiny paws, whimpering softly, and Lilly picks it up immediately, hugging it close to her chest.

"It's alright," she soothes the trembling little thing, and Abby coos at the sight of the child and the dog together.

"Aw, aren't they cute?"

"Cute?" shrieks McGee. "You call that… that _menace_ cute?"

"Oh shut up McGee," Tony chuckles. "It didn't hurt you too badly."

"No, I just can't sit for a week," he snaps back and Tony once again falls victim to gales of laughter.

"What is it with you and dogs, McGee?" Ziva asks, her coffee eyes twinkling in amusement. He just groans and flops to the ground, wincing as his bruised bottom hits the hard floor.

"But," Lilly says contritely, "He didn't mean to hurt you…"

Pouting, she walks upto her godfather and holds out the puppy in front of his face. Yelping, McGee moves back, and she sniffles lightly.

"He's sorry," she insists, and kisses the puppy's tiny nose. "Aren't you, Knight?"

The puppy leans forward on two paws and licks McGee's face. His frown lessens somewhat at Lilly's teary-eyed expression and he sighs loudly.

"Alright, little Lea," he groans. "I forgive him."

Squealing in delight, she kisses his cheek and runs to her godmother, offering her puppy to her.

"Knight, Aunt Abby!" she cries happily. Abby grins at her and ruffles her hair.

"Yes, he is your Knight, isn't he?" she rubs the puppy's… Knight's head and he offers her hand a tentative lick.

"Daddy!" Lilly turns to her father, who blinks and smiles uncertainly.

"He's very… nice… honey," he offers and she laughs, setting Knight down and chasing after him.

"It's official," says McGee, rubbing his sore behind as they watch child and dog play together. "I'm cursed."

"You're figuring that out only now, McBitten?" Tony grins and McGee throws a cushion at him.

"Shut up, Tony."

xxx

A single blue line.

One Blue Line.

Abby crumples up the tiny paper, crushing it within her fist with vehemence. This is not possible… _this is impossible… it has to be because… oh shit!_

She paces around her lab, stomping up and down violently, willing, _needing_ it to be a lie. Because if it is the truth, then…

"Ugh!" she cries, throwing her hands up ion frustration. Blinking away tears, she stomps over to the kit, picks out another, and goes to take the test again. Because this one _**has**_ to be wrong.

Twenty minutes and three tests later, the results remain the same. And Abby finds that she has never hated the color blue or the plus sign more.

"Shit," she murmurs, "Shit, shit, shit, shit and shit…"

Her first instinct is to call Gibbs and ask him to hold her tight and tell her everything will be okay. But she squishes down that urge, knowing if she does do that, he will kill McGee.

"I can't call him," she mutters, pacing again, "He'll get angry and who knows what he'll do to McGee! But I need to talk to him! I _have _to tell someone… oh god…this cant be happening… what will I do? I know how to change diapers but I can't look after a kid!"

Cursing alcohol and McGee and herself for a few minutes, she finally picks up the phone and stares at it, fascinated.

_Ziva_, she decides, _maybe she'll know what to do. She freaked out as much when she found about her pregnancy._

But it is not Ziva that answers the call. It is a haggard sounding Tony and Abby blinks at the solemnity and _fear_ in his voice.

"Hello?"

"Tony," she rushes, "Listen, I need to talk to Ziva and it's really important and urgent, so put her on and-"

"Sorry, Abbs," Tony cuts in hoarsely. "Ziva's in the bathroom."

And it is the somber tone of his voice that stops Abby. "Tony?" she asks hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

A moment's silence, and Abby begins to think he's not going to answer and her heart constricts with an unknown fear. Then –

"Lilly's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Mwahahaha! I'm evil... Next chapter on its way, I promise... Keep a look out cuz it's comin sometime next week!

-weirdpurplebookworm


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **Okay, a big thank you to my friend for making me not give up on this story! Girl, you rock! And a huge hug to my readers and reviewers for holding on so long! Here you go! Next chappie, all nice and neat! Now this is new territory for me, mysteries and cases are most definitely _not_ my thing, so any ideas, comments and criticisms are welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

The clock strikes one.

_Five hours,_ Jethro thinks, watching his kids work tersely in the squad room, from the top of the stairs. An oppressive silence hangs heavy around them, pregnant with premonitions not so good, and so much _fear._

_Five hours since Tony dropped Lilly off for school. Three since she vanished and the phone call from the principal. And barely one hour since the kidnapper called Ziva._

For a moment, just one single minute stolen from the relentless march of time, he allows himself to be flooded with panic. He wants to be either violently sick or punch something, but he pushes the urge back, aware that losing control isn't going to help anyone, just scare them off. And he needs to be strong, for Lilly, for her parents - for his _family._

Squaring his shoulders, he swallows past the lump in his throat and takes a deep breath. He turns to the stairs, ready to stride into the war zone, so to speak, and lead his team, when Ducky's hesitant, urgent call stops him.

"Jethro."

The solemnity in his old friend's voice stops him short and in an unguarded second, his feelings overwhelm. Acrid fear bubbles within his gut, picking his intestines and squeezing them with an intensity that is physically painful.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice is worried and Jethro blinks, growling to himself and bringing the emotionally detached Marine to fore.

"Duck." The statement is enough for the older man to sense all the unsaid, the fear and the panic and the terrible feeling of deja' vu he _knows _Jethro is going through.

"Lilly's really been kidnapped then?" Ducky asks quietly, already knowing the answer. "Any idea where she is?"

Jethro shakes his head. "Workin on it, Duck," he replies shortly and the ME knows the ex-sniper is thinking of Shannon and Kelly. And it strikes him that back then, Jethro was not so very scared. He was in pain, yes, anguish that continues to torment him to this day, but this _fear _is so very strange to his friend, and so very similar too.

"What can I do?" he asks desperately, wanting nothing more than to have his family safe and happy again.

"Not much you can do now, Duck."

Neither wants to admit that soon enough, Ducky might have something to do after all. Something painful, that could rip and tear their little family to shreds. The knowledge of it hangs over their heads, like a time bomb ticking away to glory, waiting to explode and shatter the very fabric of their reality.

"We'll find her, Jethro," Ducky murmurs, moving forward to clasp the younger man's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "We have to."

"I know, Duck," Jethro pulls away, turning his back on his oldest friend as he walks down the stairs to the squad room.

And Ducky is so very afraid, so very worried, he cannot help but follow, even as he offers a desperate prayer for Lilly to be safe.

xxx

As Jethro strides toward them, his steps filled as much purpose as it is urgency, he observes them discreetly. McGee is typing away furiously on his computer, fingers practically flying over the keyboard. Tony and Ziva are on their phones, their low, controlled voice giving away their visceral, acrid fear.

"Go," he orders, coming to a stop in front of the plasma.

McGee quickly puts up the video he has been perusing the past hour Jethro has been with Vance, trying to convince the Director to let him have the case despite, or rather because of, their personal connection to it.

"I've been going over the surveillance video Principal Irene Valden sent us. It's poor quality and I've sent it to Abby for enhancement, but I wouldn't hold my breath, boss. Look."

He points to the screen, pausing the video, and vaguely, Jethro registers the presence of Tony and Ziva as they come to stand behind him. He ignores them, focusing instead on the plasma and McGee.

"At 10.15 am, the classes break for recess and all students, including Lillian run out to the playground," he picks out his goddaughter, fist clenched and behind him, Jethro hears Ziva breathe in sharply.

"There's no video surveillance in the playground, but half an hour later, at 10.45 am, the rest of the class runs back in. Lilly's not there. And three minutes later…"

He trails off and they all watch in strangled silence as Lilly skips down the hallway, trips and falls, and before she can get up, is sedated with a cloth held to her small nose by a black-clad, masked figure. Then slowly, deliberately, the figure raises its face to the camera and they can very clearly see the smirk beneath the dark mask.

Tony hisses angrily, fists clenched, and Ziva…good God, Ziva just crumples against Tony with a soft cry, and the sight of his strong, powerful Ziver so broken, so weak…it makes Jethro want to wring the kidnapper's neck or just plain snap it in two.

"Get away car?" he snaps at McGee.

"Witnesses report a dark green sedan fleeing the scene barely five minutes later," McGee answers immediately.

"Plates?"

"Partial only, running it now." McGee rushes back to his desk.

"And the kidnapper's call? Trace it yet?"

The computer genius shook his head. "Still trying to, boss. The kidnapper went to a lot of trouble to protect himself."

"Well, try harder! We need to find him!" he snaps, then whirls around to face the remaining to members of his team. "DiNozzo, Ziva-"

"Go back to the school and talk to the teachers again, got it, boss," Tony interrupts, the two of them already on the move. Within seconds, Ziva's crumpled stance has retreated behind the mask of the emotionless Mossad assassin, and in a distant corner of his mind, Jethro marvels at her ability to adapt.

"_Stay_," he stresses and the two of them freeze, turning pleading, angry gazes to him. He meets their stares unflinchingly, rendering them with the best version of his 'Gibbs stare'.

"Gibbs-" Ziva starts but he glares at her and she falls silent.

"You are too close to this case," he states firmly.

"And you're not?" Tony shoots back, glaring at him with vehemence. Jethro holds back a wince, knowing the statement is meant to wound, to hurt, not because of malice, but because _Tony _hurts.

"I can think clearly, DiNozzo," he replies, "Can _you _think beyond breaking this guy's nose?"

Tony remains quiet, eyes downcast, teeth clenched. Ziva slides in next to him and squeezes his hand, and Jethro looks away, letting them have this single moment of comfort with each other.

"Gibbs," Ziva states softly. "We cannot just stay here and do _nothing_."

His faze softens as he looks at them, his dear kids, who are desperate and scared and so in need of him. His eyes meet Tony's pleading green ones, and he sighs, because he goddamit, he _understands_ and he cannot bear to see his Senior Field Agent such a mess. She is _his_ girl too.

"Background checks," he says finally, knowing their need to do something, _anything_. "On all teachers and staff."

Tony simply growls, frustrated and Ziva sighs, slinking back to her desk, defeated.

"We'll find her, DiNozzo," he says quietly, offering him what comfort he can as the younger man jerks his head in a shaky nod. "We'll find her."

He is not sure whom he is trying to convince.

xxx

"I'm not sure what else there is to tell you, Agent Gibbs," Principal Irene's voice is soft, gentle and afraid and Jethro raises his head from his notebook to look at her.

He has always been a good judge of character, trusting his gut instincts without question. And it is that gut instinct that tells him now that the grey-haired haired lady peering at him with bright eyes over her rimmed spectacles is a woman he can trust.

"You called in the kidnapping soon after recess was over?" he asks. She nods.

"As I already told you, once it became clear to us that Lillian never made it into class after recess, we did the most obvious thing – checked the tapes. We saw Ms. DiNozzo get kidnapped and called 911 immediately. And her parents of course."

"You don't have videos of the playground?"

"No we don't. We have cameras installed only in the hallways, corridors and the classrooms themselves. The teachers go out to supervise during the recess."

"What about Ms. DiNozzo's teacher? She notice anything?"

"Not that I know of," Irene shakes her head, sighing. Her entire stance looks defeated and suddenly Jethro finds himself feeling sorry for this woman, who is responsible for the safety of so many students.

"I'll need to talk to all your staff members, Mrs. Valden," he states forcefully and she nods immediately.

"Of course," she agrees.

"And I'll need all their files and background information," he adds and she looks hesitant.

"You… you think it could be one of them… who…" she trails off.

"The kidnapper had to have known Lilly's timetable," he answers. "Big chance he's one of the staff members."

She deflates before him, and sinks into the cushioned-chair behind her desk.

"Please find her, Agent Gibbs," she entreats him. "Lilly DiNozzo is one of the most amazing kids I've ever known. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her on my watch."

Jethro stares at her, surprised, as she removes her specs and rubs her eyes tiredly. Most Principals would be more worried about their school's reputation. Yet here she is, more concerned about her charge than anything else. That she feels guilty and is willing to take responsibility tells Jethro that she is a _teacher_. A teacher, who cares, who loves all her students and who is in charge of the school because she deserves to be. And he is so very grateful that Lilly is in such good hands.

"We'll do all we can, Principal Irene," he tells her gently. "She's important to us too."

She offers him a shaky smile and picks up her phone to call in her secretary.

"Charlotte," she inclines her head toward Gibbs. "Help him with his investigation. Give him _whatever_ he needs, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," she nods. "This way, Agent Gibbs, I'll take you to the classroom where little DiNozzo studied."

xxx

It is over an hour later that Jethro makes his way back to the squad room, only to be called down by Abby to her lab. Her voice is frantic, excited, and he knows she has something.

"What do you got, Abbs?" he strides in, Caf-Pow ready in hand. She whirls around to look at him, and he sees that her usually sparkling eyes are red-rimmed and slightly swollen, her dark make-up smudged. She's been crying.

His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Lilly's picture floating on the plasma, a huge smile on her small face, her forest-floor eyes twinkling with innocence. And he wonders if she has lost that innocence that is so inherently a part of her.

"Um, I enhanced McGee's video. Got something you should see."

She types away on the keyboard, the slight click-clack echoing around the strangely silent lab. Jethro does not comment on her lack of music, instead focusing on the plasma as she plays the enhanced video.

"See, here," she pauses it, pointing to the kidnapper's chin.

"Tattoo," he finishes, blue eyes narrowed and icy. He turns to her. "Trace it?"

She nods. "Tattoos, Gibbs, are like signatures. Certain tattoo artists use certain inks to make certain tattoos, but most are famous for their designs themselves. This pattern? It's one I've seen before."

"Where?" he asks urgently. She hands him a piece of paper.

"Address," she answers softly, "And go easy on Shay. He's my Tat-Artist and he's not the type to go kidnapping little girls."

"Thanks Abbs," he pushes the Caf-Pow into her hands and rushes out, only to be stopped by her hesitant call.

"Gibbs?"

He turns back to see her with a pleading expression on her face.

"You'll find her, right?" she asks him, her voice childish and pleading and he strides forward to take her into his arms, rubbing her hair gently.

"I'll do my best to bring her back to us, Abby," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

She sniffles, but leans forward to kiss his cheek in return.

"Okay," she sighs. "Now go."

He offers her a small smile, drops another kiss on her cheek and rushes out.

Abby watches him go with no small amount of trepidation, one hand hovering protectively over her still-flat belly.

_Hold on, little Lea. We're coming. Hold on._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Next one all written in my notebook, just needs editing and typing so it should be out sometime this week! Keep reading and drop a review or two!

-weirdpurplebookworm


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **And here is Chapter 12! It's a bit shorter than usual, since I had to rush through so I could post on my friend's birthday, but I _still_ managed to be two days late... Ah well... Anyways, Happy Birthday Hon! Here's my belated virtual gift to you! The real one's comin I promise...well before Christmas at least... :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

"I don't know the guy, Agent Gibbs. He's not one of my regulars."

Tim deflates, his heart sinking at the negative response from the shop owner. The bright, neon lights that line the walls of the small place are beginning to give him a headache and he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, tired. The walls are blaringly white, with posters of naked women and weird tattoo patterns pinned up and he wonders what the hell they are doing here.

Abby's Tattoo Artist, Shay, is a diminutive little fellow, with nerd glasses and rabbit teeth held back by the biggest braces Timmy has ever seen. If they were expecting a hard-core jock or a biker man with a natural affinity for tattoos, they are disappointed, since Shay is anything but that. Trust Abby to pick out the wired ones.

The thought brings a small smile to McGee's face, but it disappears soon enough as it becomes evident that Shay knows nothing about the man holding his goddaughter hostage. And Tim wants nothing more than to throw his notepad down and stomp and scream in frustration.

"Did you get a name?"

Shay shakes his head regretfully. "Sorry, no. but then I extend the same courtesy to all customers. I don't ask, they don't tell."

"Credit card?"

"No, he paid cash."

"Great, no paper trail," McGee murmurs exasperatedly. "Do you have video surveillance?"

"No I do not," the reply is curt and McGee wonders at it.

"When did you first see him?"

Gibbs's voice is steel and ice, enough to make the most badass men quiver, and Shay does not even blink, leading McGee to believe that there is more to this man than meets the eye.

"A week ago, I think. He came in looking for a specific pattern."

"What pattern was that?" Tim asks, and Shay turns his brown gaze over to him appraisingly.

"My signature one," he shrugs. "A dragon in flight, with detail intricately carved."

"And does the detailing change with every tattoo you make?" McGee asks, interested in spite of himself and Shay smiles mysteriously.

"Sometimes yes," he nods, "It depends on the customers. Many of them often wish to have certain… _characteristics _changed according to their preferences. Personalize a general design, if you will."

"And this man? Did he wish to do so?" Gibbs snaps and Shay blinks, non pulsed.

"Yes," he agrees, "Now that you mention it, he wanted it to be conspicuous. He even made me draw a certain pattern that he said he had designed."

"And what design was that?" Tim asks, breathless. They are so close, so very close to finding this bastard, he can _feel _it.

Shay brightens and walks to the back of his dingy little shop. "This is something I _can_ help with," he calls out, rummaging around the cupboard, pulling out a piece of paper. He turns around, walking back to them with a satisfied look on his face and hands it to Gibbs.

"He wanted me to make sure I had these patterns right here," he points to the photo. The dragon is in flight, its mouth opened in a silent roar, and McGee is struck by the sheer power it seems to radiate, before he realizes what Shay is pointing at. Right above its left hind leg, on its wing, McGee sees that what he originally thought was an embellishment is actually a message.

A code. From the kidnapper.

His fists clench as Gibb's knowing gaze meets his and he responds with a nod, teeth gritted.

"Shay, how good are you with faces?"

xxx

"Finished the background checks, boss," Tony announces, setting down the file in his hand. "All checks out. No red flags anywhere, except for a few parking tickets."

"Good," Jethro answers, not looking up from his desk.

Tony strides up to him, staring at him silently, and Jethro looks up with eyebrows raised.

"Well?" he asks expectantly. "What's next boss?"

"Coffee, DiNozzo," he mutters, "Get me some."

Tony growls, staring at him incredulously. "Boss, you _can't _be serious."

"I'm damn serious, DiNozzo," Jethro answers curtly. "Get me coffee, go through cold case files, go home, whatever. I don't care."

"Boss," Tony's voice is a desperate plea and Jethro looks up to see his Senior Field Agent's gaze agitated, wordless, unsaid desperation coloring his emerald eyes, so like his little girl's.

And Tony sees in the older man's eyes a sympathy, an understanding; and that just pisses him off, because, dammit, right now, he does not want or _need_ neither the man's frickin sympathy or his damn understanding. What he needs is to find his daughter, what he _wants_ is his little girl safe and sound in his arms.

"Go home, DiNozzo," Jethro murmurs softly. "Go on, get out of here."

"I can't boss," Tony's voice is as firm as it is angry and Jethro sighs, his heart aching. "I can't go home, boss," he continues, "Not when I know Lilly is out there somewhere, alone and scared."

Tony swallows pat the sudden lump in his throat. "She needs us," he says quietly. "_All_ of us."

Jethro does not have the heart to deny him, and opens his mouth to respond, when McGee strides in, a somber expression on his face.

"Found the get away car, boss," he states, and rushes to his computer.

"Go, McGee," Tony snaps at him, and McGee looks up in surprise, having not noticed the presence of his best friend. He hesitates, however, turning a questioning gaze to Gibbs, who simply stares back unblinkingly, inclining his head the lightest bit.

"Car was reported stolen three days ago. BOLO's already out on it."

Tony swears under his breath, but McGee ignores him.

"And the phone call?" he orders. Tim shakes his head.

"A payphone from a shop in Maryland. No use."

"Basically we got nothing," Tony's frustrated and scared and pissed, and McGee can hardly blame him. "Look harder, McGeek. Find _something, dammit_!" he snarls and Tim recoils, pushing the hurt down, knowing that Tony is simply lashing out the only way he can.

"Hey," Gibbs's voice quiet, steely, and Tony flinches as he turns to the grey-haired man. "You need to calm down, DiNozzo."

"Calm down?" he laughs viciously, bitterly and McGee is struck by how utterly _wrong_ it sounds on his clown of a best friend. "Calm down, boss? I can no more calm down than I can lift a car."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighs, but Tony does not let him speak, his green eyes blazing.

"She's out there, boss," he cries softly, "Terrified. I'm supposed to protect her, keep her _safe_! And instead here I am, filling out coffee cups."

Gibbs meets his furious gaze unblinkingly, and Tony deflates at the knowing look in his eyes. The expected headslap is surprisingly gentle and he finds that he has to blink away sudden tears and tears his eyes away from both Gibbs and McGee, not willing for either of them to see his shame.

"I just want her back, boss," he whispers quietly, brokenly.

"I know, DiNozzo," Gibbs returns in a low tone.

With a soft cry, Tony whirls around, and strides off, fists clenched and frustration coloring his every step. And McGee is floored with the realization that Tony, class clown _Tony _ is no more or no less than a lost father.

"Boss," he turns to Gibbs, who is still staring after Tony, his ice blue gaze wrought with a helplessness that scares Tim more than anything else.

"Maybe I should…" he trails off, feeling suddenly foolish, but Gibbs understands without needing to be told. As always.

"_Go_," he orders softly, jerking his head in an uncertain nod, and the understanding that passes between the two men is one that is born out of deep concern and love and respect, built over a decade and a half.

And McGee is off, rushing after his best friend, knowing exactly were he will be, leaving in his wake a tired, helpless and worried team leader who sinks into his chair, needing support now more than ever.

_Where are you, Lilly?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **I happen to have this freaky obsession with dragons and all creatures fantasy... especially the dragons... hence the seemingly-strange tattoo... And the whole mystery thing is completely new territory for me, so drop a review to tell me how I am doing! And any idea as to what the message is? Let me know what you think! :)_  
><em>

-weirdpurplebookworm


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - **I'm back! Took me long enough, eh? I apologize, but exams have come a-knockin on my door and find it rather funny to keep me all night... sigh.. anyway, here's Chapter 13, all nice and neatly wrapped up for you! To all my reviewers, a _huge_ thank you! Virtual hugs for all my silent readers too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

The stairs, Tony finds, are a brilliant way of getting rid of frustration, as he stomps down said stairs toward Abby's lab. Ziva is already there, decoding the message from the kidnapper they found in the tattoo. And that just pisses him off worse, since his wife gets to do _something_ to find their daughter, and he is stuck, filling coffee cups, as he so succinctly put it to Gibbs.

He needs action; he needs to do something or he is going to go _mad_…because inaction just reminds him that he has failed as a father, failed to protect his little girl. Twiddling his thumb simply makes him want to cry, cry with fear and pain, because she is gone and he is doesn't know where she is.

The door is open, as always, and the sight that greets him as he stands in the doorway is strangely welcoming. Abby's working table has been pushed back, and the two women, one light and the other dark, are cuddled up on the floor together, arms around one another, both staring at the screen of the plasma. While Abby is never one to shy away from being affectionate, Ziva is not given to PDAs, and to see his wife in this manner tells him just how much shaken up she really is. Two of his three favorite girls in the lab together, and he wonders if he will hold all three of them in his embrace ever again.

The ding of the elevator distracts him and he whirls around to see McGee rush out, a concerned expression on his face. And he will never admit it, but he feels a rush of affection toward his best friend, because he knows the younger man has followed him.

"Hey, McGee," he says softly, and Tim nods at him. But before he can say anything, Abby flies out of the lab and into Tony's embrace, who is nearly bowled over, but manages to catch her and holds her tightly. He rubs her shaking shoulder lightly, and drops a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, Tony," her voice is muffled by his shirt and vaguely, he registers the presence of Ziva as well. "Tony," Abby keeps mumbling into his chest and he does not quite know how to respond, his eyes meeting his wife's over Abby's black head. Emerald clashes with chocolate, each mirroring the other's despair and fear.

"Hey McGee," Ziva echoes Tony, and the younger agent offers her a comforting smile and hesitating a moment, he wraps an unsure arm around her shoulder. Ziva surprises all of them, accepting the embrace and wrapping her own arm around his waist, and leaning into his side.

"Abby," Tony murmurs, "It'll be okay."

Sniffling, she pulls away and Tony lets her go, feeling suddenly bereft. She strides into the lab, and the three of them follow her, McGee and Ziva still arm-in-arm. Ziva's hand, however, finds her husband's, their fingers interlocked, and he squeezes hers tightly.

"You guys crack the code?" McGee asks softly, and Abby whirls around to glare at him through puffy eyes.

"You wouldn't be here now if we had, would you McGee?" she snaps and Tim blinks, nonplussed at the sight of the normally chirpy Forensic Scientist so moody.

"Ziva?" Tony looks to his wife.

"The code is Classical Hebrew, Tony," she answers quietly, breaking away from McGee to sink to the bedding on the floor where she and Abby had been sitting just moments before.

"Yeah, we know that," Tony responds, "That's why Gibbs sent _you_ down here."

Ziva is not sure if the bitterness in his tone is directed toward her or their boss, but she chooses to let it go, instead sighing and leaning against the worktable's leg. Shaking his head frustratedly, Tony falls down next to her and she rests her head in the crook of his shoulder, even as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Tim sits next to her, taking her hand in his, offering what comfort he can. He looks up at Abby, obviously inviting her to join them, but she frowns, moving over to sit in front of Ziva, sinking back against her best friend so that she is practically on her lap. Ziva smiles tenderly, patting her hair in a maternal gesture and Tim pushes down the sudden hurt that rises up his throat at Abby's rejection. It's _Abby…_ affectionate Abby… and if _she_ lets him go…

Swallowing past the sudden lump, he tries to focus on the case and his friends. They need him more right now, and once Lilly is found, Abby and he can sort out whatever the problem is. He has a sneaking suspicion as to the cause, but ignores it, absently rubbing Ziva's palm with his thumb.

"Abbs," he calls, "Shay's sketch of the kidnapper? Any hits on facial recognition?"

Abby shakes her head. "Not on the usual databases," she answers shortly, refusing to meet his eyes. "But I've widened the search pool and I'm running it through every database I can think of."

"And the Hebrew code, Ziva?" Tony's voice reflects his desperation and it is Ziva's turn to shake her head.

"It's an archaic form of the language, Tony," she replies softly. "Not easy to decode. The Bible was originally written in Classical Hebrew only, and the language has many script forms. We need time to cross-reference this writing with Biblical verses. It may not even be part of the Bible, for all we know."

"Time, Ziva," McGee's voice is strangely pained, "Is what don't have."

"I know, _McGee_," Ziva stresses, sighing, "I know all too well."

"What does this guy _want_, McGee?" Tony growls. "What's his end game? We got no motive! No ransom, no calls, nothing!"

"And until he calls again, we won't know what he wants," Abby finishes with a soft sigh. "Lilly's with him till then."

And that silences them effectively, because they are so very scared. The four of them sit there together, staring up at Lillian's smiling face on the plasma, the dragon-tattoo floating next to her. They should be looking for her, they know, but they are so very afraid of what they might find. They need this moment, just the four of them, a moment to hold each other up, to keep each other sane, because they are four corners of a unit and they cannot function without one another.

It is Ziva who breaks the silence. "Abby," her voice is quiet, pleading and Abby knows before she can ask what she wants.

"Ziva…" it's Abby's turn to sigh.

"Please, Abbs?" Ziva entreats, "Who is he? Who took Lilly?"

"Abby?" Tony adds his own plea and Abby looks at them through bright, moist green eyes. How can she acquiesce? How can she not?

Sighing again, she gives into the urge to comfort her dearest friends and pulls out of Ziva's embrace, getting up to move toward her computer. She sees the look of relief cross Ziva's face, and she knows she has made the right choice.

For a few seconds, the only sound to prevail in the lab is the click of the keyboard as Abby's fingers fly over the keys with a speed unmatched by any other, except perhaps McGee. And then, the picture of Lilly's happy expression is replaced by the evil smirk of the kidnapper. Or so it seems to Abby.

The man's dark head is completely and utterly bald, his eyes two sunken hazel orbs within the wrinkled skin of his face. Abby's reconstruction is near perfect, for Shay possesses an almost photographic memory and the picture, McGee feels, is of a man with nothing to lose.

But Abby is distracted from the digital rendering of the kidnapper's face. Tony and Ziva's expression is not one of rage and fear, as she anticipated. Or rather, the rage is infused with something more personal, something that scares her as much as it elates her – _knowledge._

"Ziva?" Tony's voice is expectant, and Abby stares as the married couple share a knowing glance, their stances mirroring each other. And in a distant corner of her mind, she wonders if she will ever achieve that level of wordless communication with anyone. Her gaze slides over to Tim who is watching his friends bemusedly.

The next thing she knows, Tony and Ziva are running out of her lab, without so much as a goodbye. And Abby is left behind, blinking, as McGee follows them with an explosive, "Damn!"

"Guess it's just you and me, kid," she grunts, rubbing her belly. "Your Daddy, and your Aunt and your Uncle are idiots."

She looks at Lilly's face onscreen.

_Be safe, honey. Please. My Junior needs you to be a big sister._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Well, next one's almost done, so keep a look out!

Unsigned review responses -

**MissCriss11** - Yes, this actually did start out as a series of snapshots of the NCIS family... But then, this brilliant scene between TiVa just popped into my head and hey, presto! This plot took form... the scene is coming up soon, by the way... And Eli may or may not be coming in again... :)

**ncis-1001** - Thank you. Yes, I want Lilly back too... but she isn't gonna come back anytime soon, I'm afraid... *evil grin...*

To all my other readers, a big thank you for sticking with this story! Buckle up, cuz the ride just gets bumpier from here on out! :P

-weirdpurplebookworm


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the amazing and awesome Cote de Pablo for her birthday! Happy Birthday to her and thanks for giving us such a wonderful character to have fun with! :) This is one is pretty short, but never fear, next one's half-typed out, so it should be out sometime this week! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

"You know this man, Principal Irene?" Gibbs's voice is sharp and Irene Valden blinks in surprise as he places a photo in front of her.

"That's Mr. Maestro," she answers, her dark eyes widening with shock when she recognizes the man in the picture. "He was in charge of Physical Ed."

"He's a teacher here?"

She shakes her head. "Was," she corrects, removing her spectacles to rub her eyes. "Fired him about a month and a half ago."

"Why?" Tim asks, studying her intently. She sighs, leaning back against her chair.

"Embezzlement," she answers tiredly. "There was a discrepancy in the sports scholarship funds and I found out that he was stealing money under the name of admitting talented kids into the school. I had to let him go after that."

"Why didn't you press charges?" Tim asks, studying her intently.

"We were about to file a complaint with the police, but Mr. Maestro returned the money and begged to be let go," she shrugs. "It's not exactly easy for a guy with a criminal record to find employment, and since it wasn't a great deal of money, I agreed."

"Any idea where he is now?"

"I can give you his old address but I have no idea if he still lives there."

She calls Charlotte, requesting the file, and McGee finds a big smile growing on his face. _It was a good thing_, he reflects, _that Abby broke Rule 10._

Tony and Ziva are personally involved in the case, but if they had not seen the sketch of Simon Maestro that Abby made, then they would have never been able to identify him. And even though they all know Gibbs is pissed, he is also pleased, and bolstered, as proved by the extra urgency in his stride. Because they now know the name of the bastard who has Lilly, and it's only a matter of time before they find her and bring her home.

At the thought of it, McGee's grin grows bigger, but Gibbs's glare wipes it off his face, though his eyes glow with anticipation. And Gibbs cannot berate him for it, because his own sapphires are glowing with the same anticipation.

xxx

They are on the way to Simon Maestro's home when McGee gets the call. Gibbs stops at a red light, and watches silently as Tim's expression circulates from anticipatory to bewildered to grim in the span of a few seconds.

"McGee?" his voice his sharp and Tim scowls uncharacteristically.

"Bad news, boss," he says. "BOLO came back on Simon Maestro."

Gibbs frowns at him as he presses down on the gas pedal at the green light. "The bad news, McGee?" he orders.

"He was found dead, boss," McGee is absolutely dejected and the same disappointment chills Jethro's heart too, because Lilly… Lilly is _still_ missing, and her freaking kidnapper is dead. _Dead._

"_Where?_"

"In the same car he kidnapped her with," McGee answers swiftly. "Sedan was found abandoned at a roadside early this morning by some kids."

"Damn it," Jethro swears under his breath, swerving around as Tim gives him the address.

This is _not_ the break they wanted.

xxx

Over an hour later, the car is brought back to the evidence garage for Abby to process and the body is taken down to Ducky for the Autopsy. Tony is waiting with Ziva in the bullpen for the McGee and Gibbs, frustrated yet expectant looks on their faces. And Gibbs can hardly deny the two of them, when they are so clearly close to their breaking points.

"The SOB's dead?" Tony's voice is crude, pissed as hell and just plain tired. His eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep and too much caffeine ingested over the course of thirty-six hours. Ziva fares no better, her hair askew, her eyes sunken and worried.

"Yes, Tony," Tim answers quietly, going back to his computer to start up a full background on Simon Maestro.

"And Lilly?"

Ziva knows before they answer her question that she is still missing. Jethro shakes his head, taking a sip of his coffee. With an angry growl, she stomps back to her desk, plopping onto it with a loud thud, a minute away from banging her head on her table.

"Talk to me, McGee," Tony orders and Tim's hands click away at the keyboard as fast as he can.

"Simon Maestro," he responds immediately, "Age 43. Single, never married. Graduated from the University of Maryland as a Phys Ed major and has been working as a coach for the past fifteen years."

"Friends and family?" It is Gibbs who snaps this time.

"Parents deceased. No other known relatives. Not many friends either, guy kept to himself a lot."

"McGee, go talk to his neighbors," Gibbs orders, but before Tim can respond, Tony moves in, his stance firm, his shoulders set in determination.

"Boss," he beseeches, and Gibbs glares at him.

"Rule 10," he barks out, "Go home, DiNozzo. Get some rest."

"No," Tony does not budge and Jethro knows he can no longer stop the younger agent. Because Tony DiNozzo is not an NCIS Agent on Team Gibbs anymore. He is simply a frustrated father who wants his daughter back and will go to any lengths to get her. And he understands that. Better than anyone.

"I'm sorry, boss," he repeats, "But _no_. _I _will go talk to Maestro's neighbors. Lilly's our girl and we are _going_ to get her back. Even if it is the last thing I do."

Ziva comes up behind him, interlacing their hands together, looking at Gibbs defiantly. For a long, silence-filled moment, Gibbs stares into the desperate, determined, worried eyes of his Senior Field Agent. Then, wordlessly, he jerks his head in a shaky nod, turning away to hide the sudden moistness in his eyes. And Tony rushes off, dropping a kiss on Ziva's cheek.

"And I shall go help Abby process the evidence and work on the Hebrew code," Ziva announces. Jethro can hardly deny her as she walks off and turns to McGee with a tired sigh.

"Credit cards and bank statements, McGee," he commands.

"On it, boss."

xxx

"What do ya got, Duck?"

Jethro strides into Autopsy, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Simon Maestro's body lying atop Ducky's table, looking innocent but for the gunshot wound decorating the side of his head. And he is sadistically glad, because _nobody_ hurts his family and gets away with it.

"I've confirmed the cause of death," Ducky answers softly, scalpel in hand.

"GSW to the side of the head?"

"Tore through his brain, killing him instantly," he confirms.

"You got an exit wound, Duck?"

The old ME nods, pointing to the other side of the head.

"Abby is running tox screens," he continues. "Nothing particularly of note in the body itself, though the man would have done well to keep off those cigarettes. His lungs are a nightmare."

Gibbs chuckles darkly. "I'll bet."

"There is a notable lack of defensive wounds, leading me to believe that he…"

"He knew his attacker," Gibbs finishes. With that, he rushes out, heading straight for Abby's lab. Ducky sighs, exchanging worried glances with a concerned Palmer.

"They'll find her," Jimmy entreats. "Won't they?"

For once, Ducky is left without answers.

xxx

"Abbs?"

Lilly's face is no longer floating on the plasma screen, but there's still no music blaring through the lab and it worries Jethro slightly. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he focuses on the young Goth, who whirls around to face him with a sad smile.

"Gibbs."

"What do you have?" he walks closer to her, handing her a Caf-Pow. She makes a strange face, one he would almost classify as disgust, but the expression is gone as soon as it appears and she grabs the carton and sets it next to her keyboard.

"Um, the gun used in the murder was a nine mil," she puts it up on the plasma. "See the slug? The striations on it indicate that a silencer was used."

"Maestro's bloodwork?"

"He was sedated, Gibbs," she answers, "Completely and utterly out of it when he was shot."

"Anything else?"

She turns pained eyes to him and he sighs. "Abbs?"

"I've been going through the evidence from the car in which Maestro was shot. I found blood."

"And?" Gibbs senses it before she answers.

"It's… Lilly's," she looks as though she is about to burst into tears any second. He reaches out and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"We'll find her, Abbs," he whispers, "I promise."

She pulls away, nodding, going back to her computer. "The onboard nav system has been disabled too, so I have no idea where that car has been since… well, since Lilly was…" she remains quiet for a minute, before pulling herself together.

"It's weird, Gibbs," she makes a face, "There is _nothing_ in the car for me to process. Whoever killed Maestro? They wiped the car so clean of _everything_ else other than Lilly's blood, it's almost like-"

"The kidnapper is sending a message," Gibbs states grimly. "He used Maestro as a henchman, to do the heavy lifting, and then killed him to send us a message."

"I have Lilly and if you don't cooperate, I won't hesitate to kill," Abby quips, unable to hold back the single tear that rolls down her cheek, and Jethro leans in to wipe it away, kissing her temple gently.

"Maestro's clothes," Gibbs states, and she shakes her head.

"Nothing," she answers, "Wiped clean too."

Gibbs's scowl is fierce, but he drops another kiss on her cheek nonetheless. "Thanks Abbs," he calls, walking out, his step filled with purpose and Abby stares after him, praying for her goddaughter to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - ** Okay, so how many of you wanna kill me now? :P I just killed the kidnapper... *grins evilly...* Here's a clue, the _real_ kidnapper's is someone from Ziva's past. Any ideas? :)

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001** - Thank you! You liked those moments, wait up, I have entire chapters dedicated only to emotional bonding! Tony/Gibbs and Tony/Ziva particularly!

Up Next - In which we see a Tony/Ziva elevator moment, and a revelation is made.

Keep a look out!

- Chavi


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - **And here's fifteen! It's one of my personal favorites, so go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Ziva is the only occupant in the squad room when Tony returns from interviewing Maestro's neighbors, not that it did any good. Her dark head is bent low over her desk and he just stands there, next to the elevator for a moment, observing her. She is expert at hiding her feelings away, locking them up and throwing away the key, but she is so very easy for him to read. She always has been. The defeated droop of her shoulders, the furious scribbling movement of her right hand, the way she flicks her hair back in an annoyed manner – all of it tells him how very agitated she is, his ex-Mossad assassin of a wife who is so very dear to him.

"Ziva," he calls as he walks toward her, but she is already looking up, having heard the sound of his familiar footsteps.

"Tony."

"Crack the code yet?" he asks quietly, and she wordlessly shakes her head, bending down over her paper again, her hair falling over the side of her face, covering her expression. And Tony, who has loved her for longer than he cares to remember, recognizes the gesture for what it is – a need to be left alone. But he is not the sort to be known for his tact, so he presses on anyway, needing _her._

"Neighbors checked out," he says anxiously, walking over to his desk and dumping his bag in its usual place. "Saw nor heard nothing unusual goin on at Maestro's apartment. Barely even knew he existed. Guy's a ghost."

She grunts in reply, still not looking up.

"Brought his computer back for McAbby to process," he continues, walking back to her desk. When she remains quiet, he opts to stand in front of her quietly; glaring at her till she looks up, sensing his more than seeing his presence.

"What?" she hisses.

"Talk to me, Ziva," he replies softly, "I don't know what's goin on with you."

"I am fine!" she snaps, turning back to the code and the copy of the Hebrew Bible on her tabletop. He stops her, however, catching a hold of her wrist.

"Remove your hand before I break it," she says through clenched teeth and he holds back a wince. Nevertheless, he does not let go, tightening his fingers as much as he can without hurting her.

"Go right ahead," he replies, his eyes flashing. "I don't care. If that's what I need to do to get you to talk to me, then I'm okay with it."

"Tony!" she cries, finally letting her fierce control snap.

"Ziva," he acknowledges, his voice firm and knowing. For a moment, they stare at each other, green and brown locking onto one another with an intensity that has the very air around them crackling. Then Ziva deflates, allowing her husband of seven years to see into her soul, her eyes filling.

She raises a hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears angrily. Tony sighs, pulling her up, grabbing a hold of her waist, supporting her as he leads her to the elevator.

"C'mon, Ziva," with a gentle kiss to her cheek, he pulls her in, hitting the emergency brake rather viciously.

Once they are inside and alone from prying eyes, Ziva sinks against the floor with a soft, pained cry and Tony's heart aches to see his wife so broken. She curls into a tiny ball, but she makes no other sound, simply shaking and trembling, whether from anger or fear, he doesn't know. He suspects it is a bit of both.

"Ziva," with a tired sigh, he falls next to her and wraps his arms around her, bringing her quivering form into his embrace. She stiffens, looking up at him with wide eyes, still not used to the affection even after all these years. She has never been one to ask for comfort, ambling on painfully by herself, and that he would give it to her without question, without complaint, simply offering it because he _needed_ to comfort… the knowledge of it is what breaks her and she finally lets her tears fall.

And Tony does not dismiss her anguish by wiping away her tears as so may others would have done, as her _father would _have done. Instead, he pulls her close and allows her tears to stain his new shirt. He lets her cry as nobody else has, knowing, _understanding_, that she is but human and she _needs_ to cry, to release herself.

"We'll find her," he murmurs against her lips, kissing her again and again, offering what solace he can. "We will. We _have to._" She simply nods against his wet tie and buries herself in his chest. Because she needs him and he needs her. Because there is nothing else to be said. And because neither of them can think beyond finding their daughter.

It is almost an hour before either of them feels upto coming out.

xxx

"Boss, I got something here," McGee's voice rings out through the quiet bullpen. Tony looks up from where he is going through Simon Maestro's background on his computer for the third time, trying to find something, _anything_ to lead them to Lillian.

"Go, McGee," Gibbs snaps, getting up as McGee puts up the files on the plasma.

"I'm done with Maestro's financials. Around one week ago, a deposit of two hundred grand was made into his account. The money came from an offshore account overseas, am trying to trace it now."

"More evidence that Maestro was hired to only kidnap Lilly," Gibbs says, sipping his twenty-ninth cup of coffee in the past two days they've been working on the case. "How long to trace the account?"

"I dunno, boss," McGee answers tersely. "A few hours, give or take. It's not easy and I-"

"Don't bother, McGee," Ziva's insistent, angry voice cuts through and Gibbs whirls around to see the young ex-assassin standing there, cheeks flushed fuchsia, her chocolate eyes glinting with unspoken rage and determination.

"Ziver?" Gibbs scowls, and she stomps over to them, her gaze meeting Tony's fleetingly.

"What do you mean, _don't bother_?" Tony snaps. "The account could lead us to the killer and Lilly's kidnapper!"

She spins around on one foot to face him with a frown. "I think I know how to get to him," she answers slowly. Ignoring his bewildered and pissed look, she marches upto a bemused Gibbs and inclines her head. And if her previous statement silenced them all, this one drops a bombshell on them and asks them to shut the hell up.

"I need to talk to my father, Gibbs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Okay, so many of you _might_ have seen that coming... :P But, trust me, everything is not all it seems! You might just wanna kick my arse later... :) Who wants to hazard a guess about the Hebrew Code?

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001** - Hmmmm... Interesting idea... And you maybe close! ;)

**Maureen - **She will. But it will be one _messy, teary_ scene! :P

**MCRdegrassi217 - **Thank you so much! Glad you like it! :) And what do you think of this chap? Saw it coming a mile away huh? :P

Up Next - In which a father reappears, and a code is deciphered.

And with that, I bow out to all the rotten tomatoes thrown at me in favor of the cliffhanger! :) Drop a review or two, and I'll see you soon!

- Chavi


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - **I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. I am going off grid for around two weeks. Real life has seen fit to intrude and it sucks. Classes have begun again, and sadly, my schedule is full. I may be able to sit down and write the next chapter, but it's doubtful, especially since I have a debate coming up in a few days that I need to prepare for. And while I'm psyched to be a part of this prestigious, national level event, it means no writing! But I promise to put up the next one as soon I can! It's like half-written and I _will_ post soon!

Now that that's outta the way, go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time - <strong>_

_"What do you mean, don't bother?" Tony snaps. "The account could lead us to the killer and Lilly's kidnapper!"_

_ She spins around on one foot to face him with a frown. "I think I know how to get to him," she answers slowly. Ignoring his bewildered and pissed look, she marches upto a bemused Gibbs and inclines her head. And if her previous statement silenced them all, this one drops a bombshell on them and asks them to shut the hell up._

_ "I need to talk to my father, Gibbs."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

"What do ya mean you need to talk to your father?!"

Tony jumps up before Gibbs has a chance to react and grabs Ziva's arm. She whirls around to face him, expression arranged into an annoyed scowl as she pokes him in the chest.

"Exactly what I said, Tony!" she hisses. "I need to talk to my father."

"So _he_ took Lilly?" Tim speaks from behind his monitor and Ziva shakes her head, untangling herself from her rather flustered husband.

"I do not know, McGee," she answers softly. "But I need to speak with him."

"Ziva, c'mon," Tim's voice is incredulous as he springs up from his seat. "I know he's dirty, but he would never sink as low as to kidnap his own _granddaughter."_

His resolution wavers in the face of Ziva's grim expression. "Would he?" he falters, and Ziva shrugs, unable to articulate a response.

"Ziva," Tony's voice is low and controlled and she turns to see that his face is deadly serious for once. "Ziva, if your father is behind this, I will _not _let him go this time. He's gone _too damn far_."

She stares at him for a long moment, their gazes locked on one another and a silent understanding passes between husband and wife.

"I know, Tony," Ziva responds quietly, squeezing his hand. "And I will be right there with you. I will not forgive him this time."

"Hold your horses, Ziver," Jethro commands. "Tell me again _why_ and _how_ you think Eli David is connected to this mess?"

"We cracked the code, Gibbs!" Abby's exuberant cry sounds from behind them and they turn to see the Goth standing next to Tony's desk, her trusty tablet in her hands.

"The Hebrew Code?" Tim asks and Abby nods, not meeting his gaze as she marches upto the MCRT head. Ziva follows and the two begin their explanation.

"Ziva originally had difficulty translating because we were expecting a message, Gibbs," Abby speaks fast, flipping through the pictures at a rapid pace. "We were looking for a sentence or words that told us of Lilly's conditions or demands from the kidnapper."

"But?"

"But," it is Ziva who answers. "These characters do not form a sentence Gibbs. They say nothing of the kidnapper or Lilly herself, and yet manage to reveal a whole lot about what we should do next."

"And that would be contacting your father?" Tony finishes. "What exactly _does_ this say?"

"These characters are inscriptions, Tony," Abby answers excitedly. "I never would've gotten the idea to check through inscriptions databases if Ziva hadn't come up with it! We were trying to translate something that is hundreds of years old, something that has been passed down through the ages, something that identifies the origin of the Bible and-"

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupts tersely and Abby blinks, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologizes contritely, and then flips the picture to that of a rock with engravings. "This rock is the Tel-Dan Stele, currently displayed in the Israel Museum in Jerusalem."

"Discovered in 1993, this stone contains information about Hazael of Aram-Damascus, an important international figure in the late 9th-century BCE. Hazael (or more accurately, the unnamed king) boasts of his victories over the king of Israel and his ally the king of the _'House of David'_."

"This inscription," Ziva points to the line displayed on the top, "is _melek yisrael_ meaning _'King of Israel'_ and the line below reads, _beyt david_ meaning _'House of David.'_"

"All of this an obvious reference to Eli David," Abby continues. "He controls Mossad, which means he practically controls all of Israel, like a _king_ and-"

"House of David points straight to him," Tony finishes grimly. "Thanks Abbs," he drops a kiss on her cheek and turns to his boss who is already on the phone.

"Boss," he starts, "Eli David…"

"Already on it, DiNozzo," he cuts in. "All of ya, MTAC. Now."

Five minutes later, the bullpen is devoid of any occupants.

xxx

"What is the reason for this urgent call, Leon?"

Eli David's voice is not pleased but Ziva finds that she does not care overmuch. With the fear she has been suppressing these past few days, she finds that she has not care for very many things except getting her little daughter back to her. And now she is so close, so _very _close and here he is – her father, stopping her from getting her heart's desire. As always.

Pushing away that rather cynical thought, she focuses on Tony's face as Director Vance answers casually.

"Sorry to disturb you, Eli, but my best agents wished to speak with you."

Vance's voice is deceptively calm; Ziva does not doubt that he is seething as they all are. He is, after all, part of the NCIS family. The only difference is that Vance is a lot more sympathetic of her father than the rest of them; having been forged in _fire and blood,_ as her father put it, he understands Director of Mossad perhaps better than any of them present.

Tony's eyes are devoid of their customary twinkle and mischief, and she drops her hand subtly, finding his rough palm and interlacing their fingers together. It is not often that they are publicly affectionate, but she needs this; this feeling of comfort and _life_, to reassure her that it is not yet too late.

He shoots her a startled glance and when she inclines her head, the corner of his lips curve into a semblance of a smile, before it vanishes into the shadows with them. His grip tightens, however, letting her know that she is never forgotten; ignored, sometimes, but _never_ forgotten. And that is more than the man on the screen can lay claim to.

"And what can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?" the ghost of a smile on her father's face tells Ziva that he has known all along that they have been at the back, skulking in the shadows. She is not ready face him as of yet, however, and pulls her husband back as he motions to get up. Shaking her head at his questioning glance, she swallows past the sudden lump in her throat and looks straight at the back of Gibbs's head, his silver hair having a more calming effect than her father's smile ever did.

"Where's Lilly?" Gibbs cuts straight to the point, his voice brusque and no-nonsense filled.

"My granddaughter?" Eli appears truly confused, but Ziva refuses to believe that expression. She has been taken in by it far too many times in her lifetime.

"Yes, _Director David_," Abby snarls and Ziva blinks away the sudden moisture in her eyes, because _Abby_… Abby and Tim and Gibbs…_all_ of them…

"Where is my goddaughter?" Tim's voice is uncharacteristically angry and violent and Ziva sighs.

"I apologize, Agent McGee," Eli responds calmly, his face as expressionless as ever and Ziva fights the urge to scream. "I do not have any idea what you are taking about."

The next line _does_ make her scream. "However, if _you_ have let anything happen to _my only_ grandchild…" he leaves the threat hanging and Ziva can take no more. She flies forward, releasing Tony's hand and he lets go of her, startled, as she cries out loud.

"_You_, abba," she glares up at the screen. "Are in absolutely _no position_ to be making threats!"

"Ziver," Gibbs places a hand on her shoulder, noting how hard she is trembling. His ice blue eyes narrow to two angry slits, but he makes no mention of it, and she is grateful as Tony walks up behind her.

"Where is my daughter, Director David?" Tony asks quietly, his green eyes hard and blazing. And for once, Eli does not feign nonchalance. It is not often that Ziva's husband is serious, but when he is, he is not to be taken lightly.

"I tell you the truth, Agent DiNozzo," he responds just as gravely. "I honestly do not know where she is."

For a long, terse moment, Tony stares at his father-in-law, not willing to believe. Finally, he offers the slightest jerk of his head in acquiescence. Gibbs observes wordlessly till then, stepping in immediately as Tony deflates and turns away from the screen, his hand finding Ziva's once more.

"Then, Director," Gibbs snaps, "Get your ass here in DC right away. You're connected to her kidnapping and damned if we're not gonna figure out how."

With that last blow, he marches the four of them out of MTAC, his protective instincts roaring as they leave behind a spluttering, gobsmacked Director of Mossad.

"You, Eli," Vance speaks up, "are in a shitload of trouble."

"You know what, Leon?" Eli sighs, "I rather think I am. _Kidnapping_?"

Vance flops onto the seat behind him tiredly. "Kidnapping, Eli," he agrees, "It's been a long two days. And you, my friend, are screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **The Tel-Dan Stele really exists. While researching Classical Hebrew, I came across this site that had an encyclopedia of various Hebrew rock edicts, and I found this! It really is on display in Jerusalem! Anyone further interested such inscriptions can PM me and I'll give you the website I got this from!

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001** - Thank you! The lift does seem to be their own little meeting place, don't it? :) More of those coming your way soon!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **I think you mean the goat thing with the zuzim? :) thanks!

**Up Next** - In which a kidnapper and a daughter make an appearance, and an interrogation is conducted.

And with that, I bow out, running back to debate preparations... Going onstage... *shudders...* Wish me luck!

- Chavi


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - **Aaaaand, I am BACK! Earlier than promised too, might I add? :P To all my faithful readers, a huge thank you for waiting and wishing me for my debate! More on that at the end, since I know how eager you all are to find out the truth behind Lilly's kidnapping... though you may have to wait just a bit longer! *ducks from onslaught of flying tomatoes...*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"_Hello, Agent DiNozzo. Your daughter would like to say hello."_

The voice is cold and calculative, and for once Tony cannot articulate a witty response as his heart constricts at the very mention of his daughter. He motions the rest of his team over, waving his hand at McGee to indicate that he is to start a trace.

"Who are you?" he growls into his receiver, but the answer is a high-pitched amused laugh, that rather sounds to him like the scream of a dying animal.

"_All in good time, Tony."_

"What do you want? Where's my daughter?!"

"_Here, __**Lilly,**__ say hi to you dear Daddy."_

Tony's fists clench at the sound of the sneer, but he breathes in deeply, desperately aching for his wife's strong presence. He curses Eli David, because, once again, the man has taken his daughter away just when her husband needs her the most.

"_Daddy?"_

"Hi sweetheart," he whispers as the beloved voice resonates in his head. He presses the phone closer to his ear, straining to hear her soft breathing, as though he can magically reach in and pull her out.

"_Mommy?"_

Tony's heart leaps to his throat at the question. Damn Eli David and his inability to drive himself to the Navy Yard. "She…She's gone to pick up a suspect, honey," he answers softly, his hands aching to stroke her sun-streaked hair. Funny how once he was so afraid of kids and now, all he wants is _his_ kid.

"_I'm scared, Daddy."_

Her voice is so very terrified, so very scared and he cannot help the way his eyes moisten. He turns away from Gibbs's knowing stare and rubs a hand across his face angrily, heart aching.

"Don't worry, little Lea," he soothes her, just as he has always soothed her after nightmares and monsters under the bed. "I'll find you. _We'll_ find you."

"_Promise?"_

She sounds lost, like the tiny little girl she truly is, for all her maturity, and his heart shatters again.

"I swear it, love," he says quietly. "Mommy and I will find you, okay? Can you tell me anything? Where do you think you are honey?"

"_That's enough lovey-dovey shit, Agent DiNozzo."_

The kidnapper's snarl is a cold punch to his gut and Tony finds his world spinning. In the background, he can hear Lilly's frightened cries of '_Daddy!'_ and he suddenly has the urge to break something and stop shaking so badly. She is calling for him, _calling_ for _him, dammit_ and he can do _nothing_ about it. It pisses him off as nothing else ever has.

"Listen, you asshole," he growls, clenching and unclenching his fist roughly, cracking his knuckles. "I don't care who you are, or where you are. If you let my daughter go now, we can end this. But if anything happens to her… we _will_ find you and we _will_ kill you."

"_Tell Eli David that I want the contract to be followed. That if he does not, if __**you**__ do not, then I shall do much more than harm little Lilly."_

The phone goes dead before Tony can yell at him like he so desperately wants to. He whirls to McGee who shakes his head apologetically.

"Sorry, Tony," he says contritely, "Guy's using towers all over the world. No trace."

"Hey Tony," McGee's voice is hesitant and he offers his tired friend a small smile. "Nice Liam Neeson you pulled there."

Tony stares at him unblinkingly, until the reference to the film hits him. Shaking his head, he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Almost two decades, Probie, and you spring on me a movie reference _now_? Bad timing, McGee!"

McGee looks appropriately contrite. "Sorry, I was just… sorry."

He turns back to furiously typing on his computer and Tony has no doubt that he is trying to trace the call again, no matter that it maybe impossible.

With a frustrated cry, Tony falls to his chair, his heart hammering within his chest. "Be brave, little Lea," he whispers to the phone. "Be brave, kid."

xxx

"Tony?"

Ziva's call is soft and hesitant, and Tony whirls around to see his wife standing behind him, her expression sad and pained.

"In the men's room again, Ziva?" he attempts a joke but it falls flat. She does not smile, but walks over to him and without warning, wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace. He stiffens at first, still angry with her for abandoning him to get her father, but her soft sigh breaks him and he pulls her shuddering form closer to himself.

"Tim told me about the pone call," she mumbles into his jacket. He doesn't answer, instead choosing to drop a kiss on her soft hair, and she cuddles into his chest, her cheek against his rib-cage, the rhythmic lub-dub of his heart soothing her troubled spirit.

"Is she okay?" Ziva looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes, showing a vulnerable side that is _only_ his to see. And he closes his own eyes, blinking back the tears and choking a bit before answering.

"Terrified," he whispers, his hands tightening over her waist painfully. Her breath hitches but she does not protest, the physical pain a welcome distraction to the emotional wound she is nursing, they are _both_ nursing.

"But alright," he sighs into her shoulder, inhaling deeply into her purely Ziva-scent. She rubs the space between his shoulder blades, gently running her hand through his hair and leaning up to kiss him softly.

Her lips salty from her tears and her cheeks have tear stains on them, but he does not care, wanting, _needing_ her human touch as desperately as he needs his daughter.

"We'll find her, Tony," it is Ziva's turn to comfort. "We _will._"

All he can do is cling to her and pray.

xxx

"Talk."

Tony glares at Eli David threateningly, his green eyes narrowed and his scowl prominent on his face. The Director of Mossad is not intimidated easily, however, and simply stares back at him calmly. Ziva leans back against the wall of Interrogation, bolstered by the knowledge that just behind her, on the other side of the mirror, her entire team is there, ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

"I can only help you, Agent DiNozzo, if you will tell me what I am being accused of."

Eli's voice is strong, unwavering and Tony swallows a snarl, slinking back to the shadows and letting Ziva take over.

"_This_," Ziva throws two pictures at him, one of the tattoo and the other the inscription. "This is what you are accused of, _abba_."

She spits out the last word, embarrassed and hurt to even be in this position. What girl could interrogate her own father? And what father would take it as calmly as he is, like it is a daily occurrence?

For a moment, silence prevails in Interrogation, before Eli's expression drastically changes to reveal, for once, fear and shock.

"No," he mutters, throwing the pictures away, "No, this cannot be!"

"What?!" Tony slams his hand down on the table, done with Eli David's half-truths and schemes. He wants answers and he wants them _now_.

"You tell me, abba," Ziva hisses, "You tell me what is the meaning of this!"

He looks up at her, scowling and she glares him down. This confrontation is mounting to something else, she knows, but she is not ready for that yet, not when her daughter needs her.

"You know what this is, Ziva," he answers quietly. "You know this."

She blinks in confusion, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sensing her distress and confused himself, Tony moves forward, his hovering presence behind her a reminder that he is always, _always_ there. And from behind the glass, Jethro allows himself a small smile, because they are like a well-oiled machine, always in sync with one another. No words, no undying expressions of love; just simple glances filled with longing and understanding of each other – like him and Shannon.

The thought and the smile both vanish in the face of Eli's grim expression.

"What do you mean?" Tony snaps.

Eli ignores him, focusing instead on his daughter's ashen face.

"Many years ago, Ziva," he says softly, "You stood upto me on this. You refused me. And you got your way in the end, after all, because that life was not meant for you."

Ziva pales, stumbling back, and Tony catches her, steadying her.

"Ziva?" he calls worriedly, but she is shaking, startled and shocked and Jethro leaves Observation to stride into Interrogation authoritatively.

"Out, Ziver," he orders. "_Both_ of you, DiNozzo," he adds as Tony opens his mouth to protest. "Go on, get her outta here."

He knows his decision is right when Ziva does even protest to being lead away, leaning on Tony heavily for support. Gibbs marches into the tiny room, taking their place and slams his hand down on the table with force enough to make Eli wince visibly.

"You," he growls, "Will tell me everything."

And Eli cannot refuse. Because Lilly is _his_ granddaughter too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Dun dun dun! Another cliffie! Dont y'all hate me right about now? *grins evilly...* next one up soon, I swear... And for those of you who're interested... I didn't win the debate, but another girl from my college did! We were _both_ representing our college, and only she got through to the finals, and totally kicked arse there! And I had super, super fun, especially since I was helping organize the final, held on our campus! And best of all, all participants get free coupons for 300 bucks, which means i get to go BOOK SHOPPING! _*squeals and jumps around the room in a weird, funky dance...*_ I know, I am crazy... Oof... But I am bloody tired though, especially since we had another play the very next day, directed and scripted by yours truly...

A big thank you to all those who reviewed, and a even bigger hug to all who wished me luck! You guys made my day! :)

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001** - Thank you! What do you think of this one?

**Guest - **More McAbby comin your way, I promise... I even have the birth of their kid all planned out... We'll be focusing on Lilly right now, since her life is in danger, but we _will _have a LOT more of Tim and Abby's situation propping up after... :)

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) How'd you like this one?

**silvermoon217 - **Toda! What did you think of this chapter?

**Up Next - **In which a kidnapper is unmasked, a past is unveiled and the truth outs.

Any guesses, anyone? Conspiracy theories? Alien UFO ideas? Anything? 'Xcuse me, am on a sugar rush right now... Running off to hide the candy before my younger brother finds it...

- Chavi


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - **And here we go, the full revelation where the truth is brought out and all of us wanna kick Eli David's ass! :P Dedicated to my faithful readers and reviewers for waiting so patiently for so long! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

"I will tell you everything you wish to know, Gibbs," Eli David's voice is firm as he levels his gaze to that of the MCRT head's steely eyes. "On the condition that _nothing_ I say leaves this room. I cannot endanger Mossad."

"Agreed," snaps Jethro and Eli sighs, leaning back against his chair. "Now talk," he orders.

"This dates back to a long time ago," he begins, a faraway look in his eyes. "To the very founding of Mossad in the year 1949. I am not the first David to work in Mossad, though I am the first to head it."

"Big achievement," Jethro grunts. "I still don't see how all this is connected to Lilly."

Eli rolls his eyes. "You will if you listen."

Properly chastised, Gibbs leans back against his chair, silently indicating for Ziva's father to continue.

"Two great men had a big hand in founding Mossad. Neither of them took the post of Director, and yet it was they who built the organization upto what it is today. I can only hope that I have lived up to their legacy."

"Eli," Gibbs's voice is quiet, angry and commanding and Mossad's Director shakes his head contritely.

"I apologize, Agent Gibbs," he says softly. "Sometimes I feel like my life has been nothing but one battle after the next."

He remains silent for a minute, Jethro waiting impatiently. Finally pulling himself together, he continues with the story, though his fists are clenched and it is obvious to the former Marine that he is tired as hell.

"Who are these men?" Jethro snaps.

"Anas Meyer and Tamir David," Eli answers, his voice filled with pride. "The two of them were instrumental in forming and running Mossad. It was they who communicated through Classical Hebrew code. The two men were not only physically strong; they were academically advanced as well. They were men of intelligence and strategy. If circumstances had been different, they could have ruled the entire of Israel with their combined might."

"But?""

"They had a falling out. They disagreed on how the organization should be run. Until then, the Meyer and David families had been rather close, but after that, a family feud was started and lasted for years. Until…"

Eli trails off, his chocolate eyes, so very similar to his daughter's, filling with regret. But Jethro, however, refuses to feel pity for this shell of a man. He deserves all the feelings of regret he has, because every bit of it is his own doing.

"Until?" Jethro commands.

"After my rather disastrous mission with Leon in Amsterdam," Eli nods, "My wife died from cancer. And soon after that, my youngest daughter died in the Hamas bombing. By then Ari was already working missions for me, though I must confess, I do not know whether or not he was a terrorist at that time. I can only speculate."

"I took control of Mossad only in '95. Before that, my predecessor sent me on a mission. It was for that mission that I needed my daughter's help."

Jethro's expression steeled, his eyes hardening to a tight glare at the man who used his own daughter as a pawn. Because he does not harbor any illusions as to the kind of bullshit Ziva would have gone through.

Behind the mirror, in Observation, Ziva's trembling worsens, and she swallows past the lump in her throat, leaning on Tony, who looks at her, his green eyes radiating silent rage for her father, and love for her. Abby curses Eli David under her breath again, as she has been doing for the past twenty minutes, and Tim clenches his fist. Leon remains stoic, but Ducky's expression also betrays his anger and Jimmy is uncharacteristically frowning.

And it is they who give her strength, this wonderfully atypical family of which she _knows_ she forms an integral part. Their expressions and their outrage that she be forced into any painful instance, it is that which gives her the courage to face upto a past she has for the past few decades thought was dead.

Her attention is drawn back to her father's grave face on the other side of the mirror, and she has to wonder if he feels any remorse whatsoever for making her go on _that_ mission. Her _first_… in so very many ways…

Gulping, she focuses on Gibbs's expressionless, tightly controlled face, and her hand finds her husband's, who wraps an arm around her shaking form. She burrows into his solid strength, even as her father goes on to reveal truths from years ago, reopening wounds that have long since scarred her soul.

"It was Ziva's first venture out into the field for a serious mission," Eli sounds almost wistful, and Jethro cannot help but feel scorn for this man, whose fondest memories of his daughter is that of preparing her for potentially fatal missions.

"What was the mission?" only a fool would've missed the ice in Gibbs's voice. Eli David is many things, but a fool is not one of them, and his eyes narrow at the man he conceives, rightly, to have taken his place as his daughter's father.

"Mossad needed access to the Meyer property. The family owned vast acres of land, and their ancestral home was worth millions. However, it was not their money we were interested in. Their mansion was built right on top of an old underground tunnel system, built during the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It spread out enough to cover a seven mile radius and provided us various access points to known terrorist hideouts."

"So you sent Ziva in to infiltrate the Meyer house?" Gibbs finishes.

Eli grimaces. "Not exactly. The Meyers of note at the time were only three. The head of the family, Hadar Meyer; his wife, Ada Meyer and their wayward son in his early twenties."

Jethro's blood runs cold, even as he senses what Eli is about to say.

_"Ziva's mission was to trap and seduce the son, Calev Meyer."_

He saw this coming, and yet Jethro cannot help the urge to throw up. Ziva could not have been a day older than twenty, if that. She was probably still only a teenager, barely a woman, still a little girl wanting nothing more than to please her father, no matter the cost to herself. He knows, has always known in theory, that her missions were dangerous, her training impersonal and painful, but to hear all of it uttered from Eli David's lips, from her _father_, it makes the reality all the more bleak and harsh.

And it breaks his heart, because he knows, even now, he _senses_, that behind the mirror, in Observation, she is trembling from the after effects of a mission she buried almost two decades ago. His fists are itching to make contact with Eli's nose, but he holds off, his scowl intensifying.

"What happened?" he hisses.

"She took the mission, obviously," Eli answers proudly. "My Ziva has never been one to shy away from danger, and that time was no different. She went in and followed my instructions to the letter. However, two weeks after she went undercover, the Meyers found out about the ruse. She came close to being killed, but she is a clever girl, my Ziva. She got out by lying to them that she was with child. _Calev Meyer's_ child."

Bile rises up in Ziva's throat behind the mirror, as she remembers that terror-filled night, the night when she lost herself, when she gave up her dignity. And the wound reopened, first by Saleem Ulman nearly a decade ago, and now by her very own father, hurts so _badly_, she simply wants to scream.

"The family saw the political advantage they would have if Ziva was kept alive and gave birth to the child. So they proposed a deal. Marriage with Calev Meyer and a place in Mossad, in exchange for access to their land and property. It was a good agreement, and my daughter would have been settled for a comfortable life as mistress of the Meyer family, so I agreed."

"But Ziva did not," Jethro's urge to punch the man is fast overcoming his self-control. What kind of man sold his daughter for political favors?

"No," Director David agrees, "She did not want to marry him, especially because she did not carry his child and did not wish to either. We argued, and she left in a huff, stomped out in a rage. She almost resigned from Mossad."

"Almost," Jethro points out quietly. Eli glares at him at the not-too-subtle reminder that Ziva _did_ resign; much later in life, but she did. Ans Jethro is sadistically glad for that fact.

"Ziva," Eli snaps, "Is my daughter. My flesh and blood and she carries within her the same sense of duty I do. Barely a few hours after she left, she returned, ready to go through with it. But it was too late. Before we could inform the Meyers of the impending betrothal, there was a bombing. The shell was dropped right on top of the Meyer mansion. There were no survivors found."

Tony turns to look at his wife dumbly, his heart leaping to his throat at the knowledge that his wife was once engaged to another man. His soul ignites with rage, and he almost trembles with the sheer force of it, the fury that boils in his veins, and he yanks her to him, noting her shivering and her lack of protest to his rough handling.

"Ziva," he whispers, pulling her to the back of the tiny, dark room, giving them some privacy. The others respectfully stay away, crowded close to the see-through glass.

"Ziva," he repeats urgently, rubbing her back. She is pale and unresponsive and when she turns to him, her usually sparkling eyes are dead, soulless and filled with a pain that is beyond tears.

"Is it true?" he begs of her, _pleads,_ because if it is all just a lie, then he can forget it; forget the way his wife sold herself for her father, gave up her very identity to please _him_, the father who left her to rot in a hellhole.

She does not respond for a moment, and then shrugs listlessly, her bony shoulders moving up and down. It takes her another full minute to choke out a soft, dry sob, her tiny form shaking violently.

And then she is pulling out of her husband's protective, suffocating embrace and running out of the small room, desperate to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So how many of you wanna kill Eli right now? I know I do! And buckle up, cuz the ride's getting bumpier here on out! Things are gonna get a lot more hectic and messy, I promise you! :)

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001** - Thank you! Glad you liked that scene... One more really cute one coming your way soon! It's a chapter all on its own actually... :) What d'ya think of this one?

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) Thank you!

**silvermoon217 - **Hmmmm... Right now I'm debating whether I should have Gibbs beat the snot outta him or if it should be Tony? What say? And how did you like this one?

**Up Next - **In which past and present collide, and a wedge is driven between husband and wife.

That's all for now, but look out for the next one within the next three days! I swear to have it up by Thursday at the latest! Keep reading and drop a review or two!

- Chavi


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - **And as promised, here's 19! I was planning on posting on 12/12/12, but oh well... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

"All this Eli, still does not explain anything about who kidnapped Lilly," the MCRT head snaps. "The killer said something about a contract he wanted fulfilled. What does that mean to you?"

Eli's silver eyebrows meet at the center of his forehead. "The contract was actually the betrothal itself. When the Meyers approached me with the proposal, I had papers drawn up to make it a legal agreement. It was to ensure the safety of my daughter's life."

"_Ziva's_ life," Jethro murmurs softly, "But did she have any idea about this contract?"

Eli shakes his head. "I did not get the chance to tell her. The contract was drawn up and signed before I told her of the marriage, and when I did tell her, she refused to listen to reason and ran off in a passion. By the time she returned, the bombing had already taken place, rendering the contract null and void, and I did not see the point in starting again an old argument."

"She had a right to know," Jethro says quietly, his turquoise eyes shooting daggers at the man across him. "It was _her_ life, not yours."

"She is _my_ daughter, Agent Gibbs," Eli returns in a low, fierce voice. "She was my responsibility."

Jethro resists the urge to kick his ass. "So what does this mean for Lilly?"

Eli shakes his head. "Nobody knew of the contract but me, the previous Mossad Director and the three Meyers. They were all thought to be killed in the bombing and my predecessor died protecting his nation. No one else knows of the contract. But…"

"One of the Meyers survived," Gibbs finishes grimly.

Eli nods. "Yes," he agrees. "The son, Calev Meyer, survived the explosion. And almost six months after, he infiltrated Mossad, trying to assassinate Ziva and me. He believed that we were the cause of the explosion, that we had bombed his home in order to gain access to his land without following through with the contract."

"And did you?" Gibbs asks sharply. Eli gazes at him steadily.

"I may not be the best of men, Gibbs," he answers quietly, "But contrary to what you seem to believe, I am not evil. I would not resort to killing when I have a perfectly acceptable alternative in front of me. The contract was one such alternative."

"What happened after?"

He shrugs. "Ziva was away on a mission in Lebanon, and it was only I who was in danger, as it so happened."

"You expected him to attack?" Jethro is not fooled by his apparent lack of concern.

"You do not miss much, do you Gibbs?" he smiles, before nodding his assent. "Yes, the assassination attempt was expected. He was apprehended and sentenced to lifetime in jail for his crimes."

"Mossad didn't kill him?" Jethro asks mockingly and Eli shakes his head.

"We are not always murderers," he replies shortly. "Keeping him alive was in our best interest. The Meyer family had a vast network of connections that could have proved useful to us."

"So you used him, like you used Ziva."

Eli has no reply to that. "Around a year ago, we were having him transferred to a prison base closer to Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv. He escaped. Liat and Malachi were in pursuit of him and tracked him for almost two weeks before they caught up to him. There was a shoot out, and he fell into the Yarkon River. We did not find his body."

"And you didn't think to inform Ziva about this?"

"It has been almost two decades," Eli protests. "I did not think there was any point in reopening an old bone of contention between us! Not when in all probability, he was dead."

"But the son of a bitch is still alive," Jethro cracks his knuckles. "And he has Lilly."

"I shall help you find him," Eli announces. Jethro does not reply, but springs out of seat, striding out of the small room, his step filled with an urgent purpose.

xxx

"Hello, Ziva," Eli's voice is soft, gentle even, and she has to hold back a wince. She called him, yes, but she cannot help but wish that she had not, simply because it's her husband she longs for, not her father.

"Abba," she murmurs, motioning him closer. She wants to be back in the Navy Yard, in the NCIS squad room, with Tony and McGee next to her, Gibbs glaring at them for goofing off instead of working. But here she is, in the Synagogue she rarely visits, with the man who has ruined her life so many times.

He seats himself next to her, ad she sighs to herself, knowing that this confrontation is something that has been a long time coming.

"What is the contract, Abba?" she demands in a low tone, and he frowns.

"It is your marriage contract, Ziva," he replies stiffly. "A contract making legal all the agreements we decided upon with the Meyers. That you would marry him, that he would be given a position in Mossad, that Mossad would have access to their land and all their infinite resources."

"So a contract with which you sold me," Ziva states in a matter-of-fact tone. And despite her outward calm, she _hurts_ on the inside, because her father, her very own father sold her for political favors. She hates herself for it.

He looks at her steadily, his gaze regretful but never wavering. "Do you really think so little of me, Ziva-my-Ziva?" he asks quietly, but she refuses to answer, tearing her eyes away from him. His hand finds hers and he strokes her palm with his thumb, but she wrenches it away from his grip.

"Do not touch me, Abba," she hisses, pushing him away in an uncharacteristic show of violence.

"Ziva," he sighs sadly. She steadfastly ignores him, refusing to meet his pleading eyes. "It is Calev, is it not?" she asks resignedly as she lets her gaze wander around the soft colors of the Synagogue.

There is a small pause of a minute, before Eli agrees.

"It is," he confirms, his voice holding far too much understanding for her liking. She whips her head around to glare at him.

"All these years and I thought he was dead," she accuses. "Where has he been? And why has he chosen to spring an attack on us _now_?"

Eli shakes his head. "He has been planning this a long time," he replies tiredly, before launching into the story he told Gibbs; how Calev tried to assassinate him months after the bombing, how he was jailed and tortured for information and how he escaped a year ago to be killed. Or so they all thought.

"Your assumption, Abba," Ziva snarls, when he finishes, "Has lead to my only daughter being kidnapped. And because of you, she may yet die."

"I will help you find her, Ziva," Eli swears gravely. "I take responsibility for this, and I swear to you, I shall help you find her and bring her back. And then I will kill Calev Meyer myself."

"We operate on NCIS protocol," Ziva informs him on no uncertain terms. "And Gibbs will lead the investigation."

He stares at her for a moment and she meet his probing gaze with a defiance she rarely shows him. Sighing silently, he nods, indicating his acquiescence and she swallows past the sudden lump in her throat, knowing that this victory is so much more than what it appears to be.

xxx

Almost three hours later, Ziva is still missing and Tony is worried sick. He did not follow her out, knowing she needed to be alone to lick her reopened wounds before showcasing them in front of him, but three hours is a long time to be alone, and he cannot help but worry about her. Especially when Eli David also disappeared after his interrogation with Gibbs.

He knows Eli has called Malachi and Liat and he knows that the two of them are probably on their way to DC even now, but he finds that he doesn't give a horse's ass about either of them. He needs his wife now, and only his wife, because, _goddamit,_his daughter is already missing and he _cannot_ lose his wife too.

Another hour passes, too slowly and too fast as they work relentlessly to track Meyer's movements through the past year. The bastard has been all over the world, from Israel to India to Rome to Egypt. And then, to DC to kidnap his daughter. Tony grits his teeth at this thought, and though McGee is trying his hardest to find the asshole, Tony still snaps at him to look harder. Because Ziva is _still_ missing and he is beginning to get as pissed as he is worried.

When finally, almost six hours after she ran away, Ziva reappears in the squad room, freshly showered and stride brisk, her face is expressionless and as he suspected, Eli David is right behind her. And that just pisses him off more. It is not that she wanted to talk to her father, but rather the fear that _Director David_ could have taken her away from him that angers him. It is fear mixing with rage, an irrational feeling, he knows, but the past two and half days have been hell on him and his emotions are going haywire.

"Where have you been?" he growls at her, and she does not snap back as he wants her to. He wants to scream, dammit, he wants to yell and cry and throw a tantrum, and he wants her to respond to him, not offer him her expressionless, Mossad Ninja face.

"I needed some time away, Tony," she replies softly, and turning around she glares at her father, silently indicating for him to leave. He inclines his head, and does as directed, striding off toward the Break Room and leaving her alone with her husband. Or how alone they could be with McGee and Gibbs watching them silently from their places.

"Do I need to remind you, Ziva," he says in a low, tightly-controlled voice, "that our daughter is _missing?_ That she needs us to find her before _your_ fiancé hurts her?"

He regrets it the instant it flies out of his mouth, but he is so very frustrated and so very tired, he cannot help it. Ziva's eyes flash, her poker face morphing into one of fury and rage and he has to hold back a wince.

"I am well aware, _Tony,_" she hisses back, "Of exactly why my daughter has been kidnapped. And you need not fear that I will shirk my duties as a mother. I would die before I let anything happen to her."

"Ziva," he begins contritely, but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

"I am going to go see Abby," she snaps, whirling around to walk off.

"Ziva," he calls again, but she ignores him, stomping toward the elevator and jamming the button viciously. And she is gone before he can apologize, before he can tell her he didn't mean it, before he can offer her the comfort they both so desperately need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Eli's beginning to piss me off... And Tony's an idiot, ain't he? Things are gonna get hairier as we move ahead!

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001 - **Thanks. :) Eli annoys the hell outta me too! And I miss Lilly as well.. Fear not, we'll get her home! Sooner or later... :P

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) Glad you did!

**Victria - **How did you like this one? :)

**Up Next - **In which an elevator talk takes place...

That's all for now! More coming your way soon, so keep reading and drop a review or two! :)

- Chavi


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - **And here we are with 20! This one, along with the following are two of my personal favorites, so read and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time -<strong>_

_"Do I need to remind you, Ziva," he says in a low, tightly-controlled voice, "that our daughter is **missing**? That she needs us to find her before** your** fiancé hurts her?"_

_He regrets it the instant it flies out of his mouth, but he is so very frustrated and so very tired, he cannot help it. Ziva's eyes flash, her poker face morphing into one of fury and rage and he has to hold back a wince._

_"I am well aware, **Tony**," she hisses back, "Of exactly why my daughter has been kidnapped. And you need not fear that I will shirk my duties as a mother. I would die before I let anything happen to her."_

_"Ziva," he begins contritely, but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand._

_"I am going to go see Abby," she snaps, whirling around to walk off._

_"Ziva," he calls again, but she ignores him, stomping toward the elevator and jamming the button viciously. And she is gone before he can apologize, before he can tell her he didn't mean it, before he can offer her the comfort they both so desperately need._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

Tony stares after his wife in frustration, just about ready to throw everything away and start crying. He barely notices when the silver-haired man comes up to him, but it is difficult to ignore his Gibbs glare and he turns to his boss with a sigh.

"Boss?" he asks tiredly.

Gibbs simply glares at him. "You, with me. _Now._"

And he strides off toward the elevator, his upset Senior Field Agent in tow. They are barely in before he jams the emergency brake and the two of them are enveloped in the slight dark of the small cubicle.

"Do you blame her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snaps, and Tony jerks his head toward him in surprise.

"Blame…_what_?" he sputters and Gibbs headslaps him.

"Do. You. Blame. Her?" he repeats slowly, scowling. Tony lets out a choked laugh that sounds more like a sob.

"Never!" he swears, meeting Gibbs's probing gaze steadily.

"It sure as hell sounded like it back there," Jethro hisses and Tony sighs, throwing up his arms in defeat. "I didn't mean it, boss," he returns softly. "I was just frustrated… and worried. She was missing for hours…" he trails off, looking away, his eyes filling. Angrily, he swipes at them, turning to look at Gibbs in surprise as he feels his shoulder being squeezed lightly.

"What it is, Tony?" Jethro's voice is gruff, but not unkind. Tony shrugs, leaning against the elevator's wall, the cold metal chilling his back through the light material of his white shirt. Dimly, he wonders when he took off his coat, and finds that he does not have the energy to care.

"It's…" he's at loss of words, for once in his life, because there is silly or stupid he can say right now to cover up his anguish. His pain is naked in its intensity, laid bare before the man he has the closest to a father.

"Eli?" Gibbs intercedes quietly. He stares at his boss in shock for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling ruefully.

"Yeah," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And?" Gibbs's hawk like gaze appraises him, and he cannot help but grimace.

"I'm terrified, boss," he whispers anguishedly. "Meyer threatened to kill Lilly if the contract is not fulfilled. And that means that along with getting a position in Mossad, Ziva will have to…"

"Marry the bastard," Jethro finishes grimly. "Yeah, I know."

"And it's all because Eli David wanted power," Tony's bitter accusation is received with another glare, though the look in the elder man's eyes tells him that he privately agrees.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose her, boss," he confesses, swallowing hard. "Both of them. If Ziva gives herself up to save Lilly… and if she _doesn't_… I'm the loser, either way, boss."

Gibbs does not reply for moment, watching him in silence, and Tony begins to wonder if he will ever want to smile again. And then the MCRT head speaks in a low, tightly-controlled voice.

"Do you remember the time you told me you and Ziva were together?" he asks quietly, his clear blue eyes x-raying him again.

The corners of his lips curve up against his will as Tony nods. "How could I forget? You walked in on us makin out in the elevator. A few more minutes and you would have caught us buck-naked."

"Nice, DiNozzo," Gibbs says wryly. "Cuz I really needed _that_ image in my head."

He surprises both of them with a slight grin. "Sorry, boss."

Gibbs smiles, then turns serious. "Do you remember what you told me then?"

"_Explain."_

_The expected headslaps were harder than usual, and both Tony and Ziva winced as their eyes met across the silver-haired man standing in between them like a grizzly bear._

"_Um… boss… this isn't what it looks like… it's… um… uh, Ziva?" Tony stammered, his green eyes wide and earnest._

"_Gibbs… this is… that is, we were uh…" she shook her head in despair._

_Gibbs fixed them with his best and fiercest version of the Gibbs-stare. "It looks to me," he stated slowly, eyes narrowing, "like the two of you were breaking Rule No. 12."_

"_Would you kick our asses if we said that we were?" Tony asked with another grimace. Gibbs's attention turned to him, fixing him with the full force of his glare. Tony deflated quickly, but refused to be cowed down, even as Ziva moved in close, taking her hand in his._

"_Boss, we've been together for almost a month," Tony stated softly. Ziva nodded silently, watching Gibbs intently. His approval meant everything to her, he knew, and Jethro allowed himself a small, internal smile. As if he hadn't known the very day they got together… unfortunately, he could no longer feign ignorance._

"_And you didn't think to inform me?" he snapped at them, "There's a rule there for a reason."_

"_Rule 18, Gibbs," Ziva returned, "Better to ask forgiveness than ask permission."_

"_Oh, right," he growled. "So now you follow the rules."_

"_Ziva," Tony murmured, "Can I talk to him alone?"_

"_No you cannot, DiNozzo," Gibbs cut in, scowling._

"_Boss, please." Tony's expression was, for once, serious, his eyes pleading. For a long moment, Gibbs simply stared at the two of them, before jerking his head in a tight nod. Ziva dropped a kiss on Tony's cheek, before turning to her boss and leaning to place a kiss on his cheek as well, surprising all three present there._

"_I love him, Gibbs," she told him quietly. "In a way I never thought was possible for me."_

_With that, she pressed the emergency break, stepped out into the bullpen and strode off, leaving behind two bemused men, the younger shooting anxious glances at the elder._

"_Boss," Tony began and Gibbs looked at him expectantly, arms crossed over his chest._

"_Talk, DiNozzo," he commanded and Tony held back the urge to wince again._

"_I've always respected you," he said faintly. "And I know your rules exist for a reason. But this… Ziva, boss," he shrugged. "She's __Ziva.__ She's my partner, my best friend… she has my back, boss. Always."_

_Gibbs remained quiet, his steely blue gaze trained on the young man's face. _

"_I just… she's important to me and…" Tony faltered, unable to think of words to convince the man he respected most in his life._

_He looked up, his desperate emeralds meeting the stony sapphires of his boss, and unbidden, an image floated into his mind – the image of a happy family, a man and woman, arm-in-arm, holding a little girl together, smiling brightly. And just like that, he knew what to say._

"_I love her, boss," he told him. "Always have, always will. I dunno if this is gonna work out, but I wanna try."_

"_And if it fails?" Gibbs asked sharply, already knowing the answer._

_Tony shook his head. "We will always be partners. We've had each other's backs too long to not be there. But I got a feelin it will work out. She's the one, boss. The one I've been looking for, for so long."_

_He looked straight at Gibbs as he delivered the last bit. "She's __my __Shannon, Gibbs… not my Jenny."_

_The quiet statement reverberated around the tiny space as Gibbs held back a flinch of his own. For a moment, the two men stared at each other, one in defiance, and the other expressionlessly. And finally, a slow smile spread on Jethro's face, seeing which Tony relaxed, the tension easing out of his shoulders._

"_Took ya long enough, DiNozzo," Gibbs answered gruffly, before offering the young agent another headslap. Tony knew that was Gibbs's way of saying that he approved and grinned back._

"_So we have you blessing, boss?"_

"I gave you my blessing then, Tony," Gibbs states now, "Because I knew the two of you were for each other. I've always known."

Tony blinks. "Really?"

"Really," he confirms. "She's not gonna leave, DiNozzo," he offers what solace he can. "We'll find Lilly before Ziva has to go through with the marriage."

"What if we… what if we can't boss?" Tony mutters, silently pleading. He wants to childishly ask his pseudo-father to make it all go away, but he knows that Gibbs is, after all, only human. He knows that all too well.

"Ziva will give herself up, I know," Tony's desperation is reflected in his voice. "And what's to say he will return Lilly once Ziva marries him?"

Gibbs slaps his head, glaring at him. "We will bring her back," he says it so firmly, it almost sounds like a command. And Tony cannot be sure that it isn't.

"And if Ziva has to turn herself over to him?" he asks, wanting, _needing_ an answer to that question.

"Then we bust her out, DiNozzo," Gibbs snaps. "Or die tryin to. She will not stay with that bastard a second more than she absolutely has to."

Tony nods shakily. Taking a deep breath, he says, "Thanks boss."

"Now go, DiNozzo," he orders. "Go, talk to her. Fix this. I can't have the two of you fighting in the field. Not when we got a kid to find and a kidnapper's ass to kick."

Tony offers him a small smile. "Yes, boss."

With a slight smirk, Gibbs hits the emergency brake again and watches silently as his Senior Field Agent stalks off to find his wife.

_His Shannon, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Don'tcha just love team bonding scenes? I do! Next one up by this weekend, so keep a lookout!

Unsigned review responses -

**ncis-1001 - **Thanks, glad you liked! Yes, Tony's a bit of an idiot, but it shall be fixed soon, never you fear! I can never torture them for too long... :P How did you like this conversation?

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) Glad you did!

**Victria - **Thanks! How did you like this one? :)

**Up Next - **In which a husband and wife sort things out and a confession is made...

That's all folks! See you this Saturday or Sunday!

- Chavi


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - **I'm not sure if many of you are aware of the Delhi gang rape that took place a few days ago in India... I was watching video-reports of this repeatedly, and I have to admit that I am more than a bit freaked out at how horrid human beings can be :( This chapter is dedicated to that girl who was brutally raped and left to die on the streets and is now fighting for her life... before we go onto the chapter itself, I'd like us all to take a moment to pray for God to give her the strength to pull through this torture, and so the criminals will be apprehended and sentenced as soon as possible... Thank you!

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Tony searches the NCIS building for half an hour becomes it obvious that she is not here. She is not in Autopsy, or in Abby's lab. He gets an earful from the forensic scientist about how stupid he is and what an utterly chauvinistic, jealous pig he can be. A few tears are thrown in, accompanied by a slap and a punch or two, but Tony does not mind.

The lecture is memorable, and goes right up there with Abby's best speeches, and were he not so preoccupied with the fate of his wife and child, he may have enjoyed it. As it is, she manages to wrench a small smile from him, which only leads to her grabbing his ear, twisting it and starting off on another tirade, before he stops her with a gentle touch and apologizes. She stares at him, stunned, as he tells her she is right and agrees with her, before dropping a kiss and running off to find his wife. And Abby is left glaring and stuttering and grumbling after him.

An hour's search and he realizes that Ziva is not anywhere on the Navy Yard. His concern turns to worry, and he rushes to his car, speeding down the driveway to the David-DiNozzo household. She is not there either, and he begins to panic, calling her cell again and again and receiving no answer. In desperation, he dials Gibbs's number to inform him…

_Gibbs!_

In a flash, it hits him and he whirls the wheel around swiftly, pressing down hard on the gas pedal, heading straight in the direction of their boss's home. And true to his belief, Ziva's car is parked outside his house. He gets out, switching off the engine, and stops in front of her car, leaning his head against the cool metal. He breathes in deeply, his palm resting atop the glass window, and raises his head to the orange skies above.

He can breathe easy now, knowing that she is here and relatively unharmed. He wishes he could think the same of his little girl, as he closes his eyes, taking in the slight breeze. The dying, golden sun sets on the third day since her disappearance, but it feels like a century since he saw her.

His sigh lost in the wind, he straightens up, squaring his shoulders and walks into the house, the door open as always, and finds it empty. That does not shock him, as he expected, and with a small, knowing smile growing on his face, he walks through the empty halls toward the back, and exits to the backyard, where his wife of seven years is going hard at her target practice.

Memories return as he observes silently the grace and fluidity of her motion. It is almost like a dance, this rhythmic routine - stand, aim, lift and throw. Ziva has her own style, of course, giving the knife a spin as it flies and hits dead center. Gibbs built that target just for her, during her early months of pregnancy. She was on maternity leave, and strictly forbidden by both Abby and Ducky from coming to the shooting range at NCIS. She complained non-stop for a week about needing to stay in shape. Finally, Gibbs, bless the man, took it upon himself to build her a target place where she could practice and be safe while he kept an eye out for her.

In the years since then, it has become her own private place, her punching bag of a kind. She comes here when she needs to vent, and Tony kicks himself for not thinking of it before. He opens his mouth to call out to her, walking toward her, but the porch step creaks.

Ziva whirls around, letting a knife fly in his direction. It sails past his ear with a swishing noise, barely touching him, taking with it a few of his graying hairs, and buries itself into the wood behind him. He winces, turning back to her with a grumble.

"Hell of a welcome, Ziva," he says wryly and she offers him a pale glare.

"You found me," she greets. And from her guarded, hostile stance, he knows she expected him to.

"Yeah," he murmurs. He stands there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, unable to string together the apology she deserves, and she turns back to her target with a low growl. Cursing himself, Tony strides towards her, knowing that she can sense his every step with her expert, ninja Spidey skills.

She raises her arm to throw another of her knives at the board and he comes to a stop right behind her, their bodies almost touching as he raises his own arm and catches her wrist before she can fling it at the center.

"Ziva," he murmurs again, his breath tickling her throat. She spins on one foot to face him with a furious glare, opening her mouth to yell at him, but he silences her by pressing his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses.

She stubbornly refuses to respond, but she does not resist either as he pulls the knife away from her hand, and draws her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," he says quietly, lifting his head from hers. She continues to glare at him, and he bends down to brush his lips against her forehead. "I'm so very sorry."

"It is alright," she answers stiffly, pulling away. He defies her desire to stay away from him and wraps his arms around her waist, crushing her to him.

"Tony," she hisses into his chest, punching his arm. He grimaces – she is strong – but holds her tightly, unwilling to let her go.

"Talk to me," he whispers, kissing the back of her ear. "Talk to me Ziva."

She does not reply, scowling up at him from the protective circle of his arms. "Let me go, Tony," she demands angrily, and he shakes his head resolutely.

"Not till you talk to me," he tells her softly.

They stand there in silence for a while, Ziva staring up at him, defiant and angry and he waiting for her to speak, patient and quiet.

For once, it is Ziva who breaks, because, quite honestly, she is damn sick of having to be strong and she simply wants to cry. She relaxes within his embrace, hesitantly placing her head on his chest, the loud, rhythmic lub-dub of his racing heart resounding in her ears and comforting her as nothing else can.

He sighs in relief, recognizing the gesture for what it is – surrender, and pulls her in close, resting his cheek on her tangled, messy hair, inhaling the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"It hurt, Tony," she whispers timorously. "It hurt when… Calev… he is not, he was _never_ my fiancé…"

"Ziva…" he kisses her cheek, rubbing her cheek. She closes her eyes, cuddling into his palm, actively seeking comfort.

"Calev Meyer is many things," she looks away, raising her head to the sky as he did but moments ago, "But he is not the kind of man I could give my heart to."

She looks back at him, her caramel eyes glinting with unshed tears. The soft, pink light of the fading sunlight highlights the strong planes of her beloved face and he gulps, wondering at how important she is to him.

"I know," he replies quietly. "I know, Ziva."

She remains quiet for a moment, resting her cheek against his shoulder, her arms going around his torso, before looking up at him with soulful, pained eyes and sinking down to the coarse grass, pulling out of his embrace.

He lets her go this time, falling down himself and settles in next to her. She curls into him, cuddling closer as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. He plants a kiss on her temple and she leans her head against his neck.

"I love you, Ziva," he says softly. "And I am sorry. I don't, and I will _never_ blame you."

"But I," she sniffles, "_I_ blame me, Tony."

He looks at her sharply, but she refuses to meet his questioning gaze, keeping her eyes steadfastly focused on the knife in her hands, rubbing its handle absentmindedly.

"You did not kidnap Lilly," he points out gently. She shakes her head wordlessly.

"Years ago…" she starts slowly and he offers her an encouraging squeeze. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply before continuing. "Years ago," she repeats, "When I was undercover, before Calev and his family found out who I was…"

She trails off, hiding her face in his jacket, and he rubs her trembling shoulders. "Ziva?" his tender call is barely more than a whisper, but she takes a few moments to heed it.

"Back then, he wanted something from and I… I would not give it to him…" she burrows in closer to him, uncomfortable as it is. The grass is prickly and against Tony's ass, but he ignores the sting as he pulls his wife closer, making her sit in between in his outspread legs, her back to his chest. He gently dips her head back so she is forced to meet his eyes, and he sees her painful, anguished past in them.

"He took it anyway," she mutters, a single tear rolling out the side of her eyes, disappearing into the wooden brown of her unruly hair. "And again," she continues, "Again, he is taking my daughter from me. By force."

"What… what did he take from you then, Ziva?" he asks, almost timidly, dreading the answer, and yet knowing in his heart of hearts what it is.

A moment passes by, where the silence is broken only by the soft coo of the nearby birds and the slight swish of the evening breeze. And then she answers so quietly, so softly, _so brokenly_, he barely hears.

"My virginity," he clenches his fists, teeth gritting and imagines planting his fist into the bastard's face. Even better, he just wants to stick Ziva's knife into his ribs and watch him die. Painfully. _Maybe rip his balls off and feed 'em to the asshole..._

"I'll kill him," he swears in a low tone. "I'll castrate that son of a bitch. Oh, god, Ziva, he… he _raped_ you… I'll kill him that weasel!"

Ziva's hands cover his own shaking hands, and he looks down to see her watching him anxiously. And he realizes with a jolt, how afraid she has been of telling him. Breathing in deeply, he forces the rage down, stifling it within his heart, which feels like it is going to burst from the overdoes of emotion these past few days.

"Does your father know?" he asks, eyeing her carefully. She shrugs.

"I am not sure," she replies, "I never told him. I was too ashamed."

She looks away, hiding herself again, and he pulls her back, dropping another kiss on her cheek.

"Look at me Ziva," he orders gently, "You are _not_ to blame, do you understand? It wasn't and it never will be your fault. He's the asshole, not you."

She offers him a watery smile. "I know that now, Tony," she presses her lips to his neck in a quiet kiss, then turns her gaze back to the ruby sunset. "I suspect my father knows. But I cannot be sure. He may have seen me sink to pieces after I returned home."

"Fall," he corrects automatically, his fingers unconsciously tightening over her hands, "Fall to pieces."

She stares at him for a moment on confusion, before breaking out into a light giggle, the sound echoing around the quiet backyard and startling him out of his rage. He looks down at her in surprise, and sees her eyes fill with deep affection for him, and finds an answering smile curve up his own lips.

"I love you, Ziva," he bends down to brush his lips with hers. She responds this time, pulling his neck down for a deeper kiss, and he runs a hand through her hair.

xxx

When Jethro returns home over an hour later, he finds his door thrown open, the cars in the driveway blocking his own. Shaking his head ruefully, he strides in to see a dark, empty house. He flips the light switch on and his eyes fall on two figures, curled across the floor in front of his couch, cuddled into each other.

He does not need to see their face to know that it is Tony and Ziva and he cannot help his soft smile as he watches the two of them sleep soundly for the first time in three days, steeped in an embrace tight. As he walks closer, he sees that his coffee table is littered with papers, papers pertaining to the case, and the Mossad files from Ziva's first mission.

And he swallows past the sudden lump in his throat, because, these, his kids are missing their daughter the way he misses his own girl. He cannot help but _detest_ Eli David and Calev Meyer with a vengeance so strong, it nearly bursts out of him. Nobody, _nobody_ messes with his family and gets away with it.

He walks to his closet and pulls out a comforter, a dark violet one, Shannon's favorite and drapes it around their shoulders, ensuring that it covers their entwined forms. Ziva stirs, her chocolate fluttering open, widening at the sight of him. He shakes his head a she opens her mouth to say something and strokes her hair gently. Bending down, he kisses her temple and strokes a strand of hair back.

"Sleep, Ziver," he tells her softly. "Everything will be okay in the morning."

Smiling sleepily, she nods, burrowing closer to her husband, and he sighs in his sleep, drawing her to himself protectively. Ziva's eyes close and she is asleep again within seconds, and as he watches the two of them sleep, he swears to himself again to find Lilly and bring her back to them or die trying.

_I'll find you, my little Lea. For Tony and for Ziva. For _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Next one up soon! Keep a lookout!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) Thank you!

**Up Next - **In which a kidnapper reappears and a demand is made...

See you soon!

- Chavi


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - ***runs away and hides...* You guys gonna hurt me? No? Okay then... *peeks out...* I am so so so sorry I haven't posted! I meant to... just got distracted... Hehe? But since I've left you hanging for almost three weeks now, and since I failed my goal of posting during the hols, I am giving you all a happy treat! TWO chapters, back-to-back! One tonight, and tomorrow night! Night for me anyway... Hmmm... Enjoy! ;)

Be forewarned, this chapter contains a bit of graphic description that is not for the weak-hearted, so don't say I didn't warn you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

When Ziva awakens the next morning, she finds herself curled up on Gibbs's couch, the comforter deliciously warm against the crisp, chill morning. Tony is gone, and she sighs tiredly, allowing herself one more blissful moment of rest before the memories of the previous day come crashing down on her. The burden has lightened for confessing the truth to her husband, but it is still heavy, and she angrily blinks away the tears that prick the corners of her sleep-swollen eyes. Sitting up rather abruptly, she groans lightly, the blood rushing to her forehead and she holds a hand to her head to stop the sudden spinning.

"Here," the gruff voice is not unkind and a hand appears within the spectrum of her vision, holding a steaming cup of something that smells suspiciously like coffee. She looks through bleary eyes to see her boss fresh and spry, accepting the cup from him and sipping it. It is coffee alright, and she she closes her eyes in ecstasy as the hot liquid makes its way down her throat, warming her to the very tips of her toes. Pushing off the blanket pooling around her waist, she swings her legs across the tiny couch, her feet making contact with the wooden floor with a resounding thud that echoes around the silent room.

"Tony?" she questions lightly as Gibbs downs the last of his own coffee in one gulp.

"Shower," he grunts, hovering over her silently. She offers him a small, watery smile and he nods at her. She tries to get up, but stumbles, the few hours of sleep not at all enough to compensate for the lack thereof these past three days. Gibbs rushes forward and holds her up, strong arms winding around her protectively.

"Careful, Ziver," he murmurs gently, and she bites back a curse, holding onto him tightly. For a moment, she has the childish urge to hide in his warm embrace and be a little girl. Pushing down the desire, she untangles herself from him to see her husband standing behind them, a knowing look on his face, his hair still dripping from his bath.

"Shower's free, Ziva," he jerks his head toward the bathroom and she nods in return. Moving over to place a quiet good morning kiss on her cheek, he draws her to him. Gibbs rolls his eyes but does not begrudge them this single moment of comfort and affection they need.

"Any news, Gibbs?" Ziva asks the silver-haired man quietly, her voice filled with painful hope.

"McGee's still running the call from Calev," he replies. "Ducky and Palmer have gone home to shower and to nap a little while. And Abbs is trying to track Meyer's movements since he arrived in DC."

"And my father?" Ziva questions sharply. "Have Malachi and Liat landed in DC yet?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "Eli's disappeared and the two of 'em aren't comin after all. New intelligence about some terrorists they've been trackin, so they course corrected to Rome."

Ziva's heart sinks, but she does not let her disappointment show on her face. She should not be surprised, she tries to convince herself, because her father has let her down time and again. Why would this time be any different?

"So we got nothing," frustration colors Tony's voice and Gibbs shakes his head silently.

"Freshen up," he orders and Ziva moves away from her husband, striding purposefully toward the bathroom Tony just vacated. And as she lets the scalding hot water run over her bare form, she renews her promise to herself – to destroy Calev Meyer for hurting her family… and to forgive herself for her juvenile mistake of allowing him to charm her all those years ago.

xxx

Looking back later, Ziva would wonder if Calev had not had them under surveillance. It is almost eerie, the way they enter the bullpen and barely five minutes later, McGee flies down the stairs from MTAC, his face set in a grim line, lips pursed as he informs them that _Calev Meyer _is online and wishes to speak to them… to _her._

Sharing an ashen look with her husband, Ziva marches up the stairs, her legs feeling heavy, her heart clenching in fear as she twists the silver handle of the metal door with a little more force than is necessary.

"Hello Ziva."

Meyer's brown, freckled face fills the screen and the brunette hides a grimace as she schools her expression into her standard Mossad impassive face. For a moment all she wants to do is scream at the bastard, to rip his heart out, before she controls the impulse, feeling the presence of her husband as he moves in to support her.

"Where is my daughter?" she demands quietly, every word clearly pronounced and each syllable a question, an _ultimatum_. He does not reply, instead offering her a bone-chilling laugh that sounds more like the scream of a dying animal.

"My dear Ziva," he chuckles, grinning hideously, revealing missing and blackened teeth. The military cut of his hair, a look that had once suited him, a look that once had charmed her now simply taunts her, brings back memories she would rather keep buried.

"You always were impatient," Meyer's smile grows more sinister, more vicious and she senses the stirring of the need for violence within him. He has always been a man with a preference for blood, for murder and for mindless killing, and she wonders detachedly, if he has already craved that insatiable lust for blood with Lilly.

"So am I, _Meyer_," Tony barks behind her, but she gives no indication that she is aware of his presence, even as he moves in close and takes her hand. He tacitly squeezing her digits, offering her a reassurance she did not realize she needed till that moment.

"Where is Lillian?" Ziva asks once again, her glacial gaze deadly, glittering with a rage that she cannot define.

"All in good time, my pet," he responds and Tony clenches his fist.

"What d'ya want?" he snaps and Meyer's eyes narrow in on the Senior Field Agent's face.

"Your wife, _Agent_ DiNozzo," he taunts the green-eyed man. "I want your wife. And don't forget," he adds as Tony glares, about to curse him, "I already have your daughter."

The truth of the statement hits dead center and leaves him speechless and floundering. Exactly as Calev intended it. With a knowing smirk, he turns his attention back to the still, pissed Ziva whose icy gaze would frighten anyone else but him.

"You, Ziva," he commands her, "Will come to meet me. Tonight. At exactly an hour before midnight. And we will discuss the terms of your surrender."

"The hell she will," Tony bursts out, shaking his fist at the screen. "Ziva is not goin anywhere!"

His wife turns to him with an expression of such deadly, quiet calm, he knows she has already made up her mind. And that he can do naught to change it. His heart leaps to his throat and his breath hitches as he tries to steady himself.

"It is my choice, Tony," she tells him in a low voice before turning to Meyer and confirming her assent. The madman grins widely, his obsidian eyes glinting with the thrill of victory.

"But," Ziva adds firmly, "I cannot, I _will_ not marry you."

For a moment, both Tony and Meyer stare at her in shock. A smile splits Tony's face, but the twisted rage and sick bloodlust on Meyer's face truly scares her.

"You can and you will," he hisses at her, snarling, his too-thin eyebrows meeting in the middle of his wrinkled forehead in a fierce scowl. "You don't have a choice. If you wish your daughter's safety… then you will do as I say!"

"I am a married woman," Ziva states calmly in the face of his malevolent fury. "The marriage will not be legal, in the eyes of the law or God."

His face twists into an expression of lust and desire. And that frightens her more than his raging fury, because it brings back memories of _that_ night… the night when she lost herself and so very nearly her life too.

"Whoever said anything about a legal marriage, my darling?" he croons, and she has the urge to cringe. Tony stiffens next to her and she squeezes his hands before he can react to Meyer, shooting him a sideways glare to silence him.

"I just want _you_," he emphasizes. "I want to reenact our one night together, to sample the taste of your delicious flesh one more time."

Ziva's knees buckle and if not for Tony's comforting presence, she would have fallen where she stood. The blood rushes out of her face, and she feels faint, as the memories return in a torrent of fear and pain.

_No! I do not want this! _

_But you do, my love. Your eyes speak for you._

_Let me go! Let me go now or I will kill you!_

_That might be fun._

**_NO!_**

The taunts, the cruel laughter and the knowing look as the blood flowed down her innocent, pale thighs… the feeling of hot tears prickling against her eyelids as she lay there on the ground, humiliated and broken, the bite of the cold marble against her naked, bruised flesh… and still, the chirping of the birds in the tranquil distance, as if the world did not care that her life, her _dignity_ was ruined.

Every detail is carved into her memory, even as the scars are burned into her body, and she cannot hold back the shiver that runs through her. Tony's hand on the small of her back is the only thing keeping her grounded to reality and she barely notices as her husband's icy glare nearly burns through the screen.

"You sick bastard," he growls and Meyer grins.

"Why thank you, DiNozzo," he inclines his head. "And Ziva, you will also ensure my place at Mossad. You will make sure that I, and I _alone_ head Mossad. Your father can no longer occupy that position."

"I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna put a bullet in your head, you asshole," Tony vows, his usually mischievous viridian eyes burning with virulent, violent intent.

"You can try, Agent DiNozzo," Meyer mocks him. "I will look forward to it. In the meantime, start working on removing your father from office. And Ziva, my dear, I will expect you at the Navy Yard docks at exactly 1100 tonight. You will come, I know you will. If you want your daughter back."

And before either of them can protest, the screen goes blank, the face of their tormentor blinking out of the spectrum of their existence as if it never existed. _If only…_ Tony banishes the thought away as he pulls his wife's trembling form closer to him. For a moment, she resists, her mind still back in the past, and in that moment, Tony sees her pain, her disgust and her fear.

"It's okay, Ziva," he whispers tenderly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his coarse thumb. Her skin is flushed and warm, and he worries about the possibility of her falling sick, but she does not care as she suddenly throws herself into his embrace, finally facing up to the one ghost of her past she has kept hidden all these years.

"Tony," she sobs, even as he gathers her to him, falling back against one of the seats. He shoots the young tech seated at the controls a glare, and she scurries out, leaving the two of them completely alone.

"I'm here," he rocks her gently, rubbing her back, and curses Calev Meyer and her father along with him. "I'm here, and I've got you."

He continually drops kisses on her forehead, her cheek, her neck, anywhere he can find a bare patch of skin, knowing, _understanding _that she needs the purity and the warmth of _his_ loving touch, to fight, to resist the memory of a crueler, more painful caress. It is all that he can offer to the broken, torn young woman Ziva once was, and is once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Next one up soon! Keep a lookout!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **:) Thank you!

**Up Next - **In which an interrogation is conducted and new things come to light...

Wishing you all a _very_ belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Signing off,

- Chavi


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - **As promised, here's 23! Now, the next one ought to be up by this weekend or so, so never fear, I shall not leave you hanging here! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

"The call, McGee?"

Tim looks up at Gibbs's sharp command. It's been almost an hour since Tony and Ziva went up into MTAC and he finds that he is worried, though he has been working tirelessly to trace both the original call to Tony, and the video conference to NCIS's home office.

"Still tracing, boss," he answers swiftly, "Tony and Ziva?" he poses a question of his own, but when Gibbs answers with the fiercest version of the Gibbs-stare, he knows not to ask any more.

"They'll be down soon enough," he snaps and Tim goes back to his computer, the uncharacteristic scowl he has carried for the past three and half days now deepening.

When the two agents do come back down into the squad room, Tim is literally bowled over at how shaken up they are. Ziva's eyes are puffy and red, though her face is the expressionless ninja face he has come to recognize well enough. Tony fares no better, his entire countenance radiating tightly controlled anger. Looking at him brings the image of a coiled spring to Tim's mind, a spring filled with tension that would _destroy_ if only let go.

"What'd Meyer have to say?" Tim winces as this question earns him a second glare, but he stands his ground, meeting Tony's deadly gaze with an icy one of his own.

Ziva sinks into her chair, rubbing a hand across her eyes, and Tim is struck by how utterly defeated she looks, for all her I-am-okay-I-do-not-need-anyone expression. His heart aching sympathy for her, he has the sudden urge to hug her and offer her comfort, but the glare Tony throws his way tells him to keep his ass glued firmly to his seat.

"The SOB wants to meet Ziva at the Navy docks at 1100," Tony clenches and unclenches his fist, as he marches up to the MIT graduate.

"Wait," Tim protests, "The Navy docks? As in _our_ Navy Yard docks?"

"Yes, McGee!" Tony exclaims, "_our_ docks! He wants us to do the exchange in our home!"

"He's playin us," Gibbs observes. He walks up to Ziva, who has her head buried within the protective cocoon of her arms, and gently lays a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Go see Abbs, Ziver," his command is not harsh as she looks up at him, and she sees the glacial sympathy in the ice-blue of his irises. He inclines his head lightly, letting her know that he saw her break down in MTAC, and does not condemn her for it. Instead, she understands that he simply wants to draw her into loving, protective embrace, to keep her safe. Her heart shatters yet again, because it is what her father should be doing, and like every other time in her life, he is missing.

"Alright, Gibbs," she replies softly, and she gets up unsteadily. Jethro's firm yet tender hand on her back grounds her and she walks over to Tony to press a kiss to his cheek before ambling off toward the elevator.

Tim watches silently, but does not comment, knowing it's something too raw, too personal for even him, Ziva's pseudo-brother to comprehend. And so, he continues slaving away at his computer, desperate to find something, _anything_ that will lead them to his goddaughter, a new, painful urgency in his cramping fingers as they fly over his poor, over-used, abused keyboard.

Because the clock is ticking, and time's running out.

xxx

"I got you, you bastard!"

McGee's shout of glee does not go unnoticed. Tony and Gibbs march upto him, gazes so identically demanding, for a second Tim has to squish down the strange urge to laugh.

"Plasma, McGee," Gibbs snaps, and Tim does as he is ordered, putting up his discovery on the flat screen next to him.

"I finally managed to trace the call to MTAC," he gloats, reveling in the feeling of satisfaction that fills him. "He tried hard to hide, but I am just that much better."

"Less talk, more action, McGee," Tony's voice is as jubilant as his own, and Tim smiles just a little. Then, as the address pops up, he stares in surprise at his monitor screen, then wonders why he is surprised.

"Boss," he starts, "this is…"

"Lilly's school," Tony finishes, his eyes narrowing. "Shoulda known."

"Gear up," Gibbs gives the familiar command and the two jump up, following him into the elevator, bags in hand, feral grins on their faces. Because they are so close, so _very_ close to bringing Lilly home.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barks out as Tony presses the button viciously. "Getting Ziva, boss," he answers immediately, already dialing Abby's lab's number.

"McGee?"

"Putting in a discreet call to Principal Irene, boss," Tim finishes just as smoothly and he is not surprised to see a ghost of smile make its way onto Gibbs's harsh face.

_We got you, you jackass._

xxx

"You wanna tell us why you were with a kidnapper, Miss Jasper?"

Principal Irene's voice is deceptively calm as she reclines within the vast expanse of her office chair, Gibbs lurking in the shadows right behind her. He is not normally one to relinquish control to another, unknown person, but the white-haired, bright-eyed woman insisted. Knowing the responsibility she feels at the thought of one of her own aiding a kidnapper, Gibbs acquiesced, for now at least.

"Kidnapper?" Colleen's twinkling laughter rings out, echoing within the confines of the small, normally sunny room. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Miss Irene."

Her eyes dart about though, taking note of the tall, quiet man with glacial, steely navy eyes standing behind her boss. The way she clamps her hands over her lap tells Gibbs_ exactly_ what he wants to know, and he hides a smirk of satisfaction.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, Colleen," Irene's voice is still smooth, but her eyes are filled with a furious, deadly fire that scares the math teacher almost as much as the Navy cop.

"I… well… I just…" she stammers, floundering and Gibbs moves forward, leaning over the table, and Irene leans back, allowing him to take over. The transition is smooth and flawless, and Irene marvels at the quiet control and command this man practically radiates.

"I could have you in jail, Colleen Jasper," Gibbs leans in close, his eyes never leaving that of the would-be kidnapper, this woman who sold her student to a violent man for money.

"But I haven't done anything!" she protests feebly, already knowing the battle is lost.

"Yeah?" Gibbs smirks at her. "What about the tapes we pulled of _you_ hacking into the NCIS mainframe to let Calev Meyer torture my two best agents?"

"Wait… tapes? But…the video was… it was disabled! _I_ blanked them out myself!"

"The cameras at the top of the room, yes you did. But we knew Simon Maestro couldn't have let himself inside the school campus so easily. Someone let him in. so we installed smaller, micro cameras within each room, so tiny they're barely visible."

Irene's voice is matter-of-fact as she peers her soon-to-be ex-employee. "Agent Gibbs suggested we do it. And Agent McGee installed the cameras."

"And we tracked the source of the hack back to the computer in the school lab. Guess we just got better geeks," Gibbs voice is jovial, but his eyes are hard as they lock onto her face.

"I… I just… I needed the money!" she tries in vain to defend herself, her lip quivering as her big, blue eyes fill up.

"So you sold your own student," Irene supplies quietly, her eyes piercing. "You don't deserve to be called a teacher."

"And what would you know about it?" Colleen glares at the woman whom she has hated since the beginning of her tenure as a teacher. "You're married to a bloody billionaire. While the rest of us work our asses off to pay debts and mortgages, and you sit here, in this seat all day as if you own us!"

She turns a haughty face to Gibbs, refusing to cry. Despite himself, he finds himself impressed by her conviction as she refuses to let her tears fall.

"I did what I had to do to feed my kid," she delivers in a dignified, proud tone. And Gibbs does not flinch from the force of her glare, instead meeting it with an icy stare of his own.

"And because of that," he tells her coldly, "you took another child from her parents. One they may never see again."

Her eyes widen at the prospect of having delivered a child to her death, and she bows her head, defeated as Gibbs moves forward to cuff her.

"You're under arrest for aiding and abetting," he announces, a tad too viciously and walks her out of the room, his blue eyes meeting the tired orbs of Lilly's Principal.

"Thanks, Principal Valden," he tells her earnestly, inclining his head lightly, after Tim marches Colleen Jasper out to the car.

"Irene," she returns softly. "It's just Irene, Agent Gibbs. And you're very welcome."

She sighs, removing her spectacles and rubbing her eyes. "Please bring Lilly back," she entreats.

He offers her a solemn nod, a promise that is as much to himself as is it is to her. "We will do our best… Irene."

She smiles at him gratefully and he nods at one more time before following his agent out.

xxx

Gibbs lets Tony and Ziva conduct the interrogation with Colleen Jasper as he goes down to see Abby, Caf-Pow in hand. Barely seconds after he vanishes, his desk-phone trings loudly, and Tim sighs, cursing as he gets up to answer it.

"Gibbs's desk," he snaps into the receiver. He is tired, running on about an hour of sleep, and sore and worried, and finds that he does not care much for formalities at the moment. All he wants is his goddaughter back safe and sound, and then fall into bed and not wake up for the next week.

His annoyance floats right out the window, however, as he listens to the person on the phone, and a small smile appears on his face, only to be replaced with a grim look as the news is delivered in full.

"Wait there," he says tersely. "I'll send an agent to get you. This is much bigger than you think."

With that, he bangs the receiver into its slot and marches straight into the elevator, headed for Abby's lab, even as he frantically messes with his phone. A sadistic smile overtakes his face as the door closes.

_Got you, you bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So who d'you think that was on the phone? Any guesses? Happens to be one of my favorites! Just saying... Oh and Colleen Jasper's a math teacher, because I hate math... as in I really, really, _really _hate it... as in I partied the day I wrote my last math exam ever... :P_  
><em>

**ncis-1001 - **Personally, I think rapists should be castrated, then dragged naked on the streets and boiled in a tank of pig fat, but that's just my bloodlusty self speaking... I do hope she gets justice soon, though... And no prob! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to... Glad you're back! And glad you liked it all so far! Yes, 20's one of my personal favorites! It was actually inspired by friend's dream where she saw Tony actually saying that... And I was like, girl, I am so gonna use that! And the TiVa scene in 21 was what actually start the whole kidnap... Ah, the evil workings of my torturous mind! :)

**Up Next - **In which an old friend returns and a search is conducted...

See y'all this weekend! Happy weekdays! Ugh... college... Signing off with a groan,

- Chavi


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - **How many of us watched Shabbat Shalom and STOPPED BREATHING?! EEEEEEPPPPPP! *faints and dies...* :):) And even better, see the promo of Shiva? Died anyone?! My friend and I were like... OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! AAAAHHH! Throw in some unintelligent stammering, some _more_ screeches, a few gasps and hand-clenchings, and you know how we watched the entire thing!

Here's 24, all ready to go! I'm surprised that none of guessed who was on the phone, though some came pretty close! Oh well... here, the suspense all broken for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time -<strong>_

_"Gibbs's desk," he snaps into the receiver. He is tired, running on about an hour of sleep, and sore and worried, and finds that he does not care much for formalities at the moment. All he wants is his goddaughter back safe and sound, and then fall into bed and not wake up for the next week._

_His annoyance floats right out the window, however, as he listens to the person on the phone, and a small smile appears on his face, only to be replaced with a grim look as the news is delivered in full._

_"Wait there," he says tersely. "I'll send an agent to get you. This is much bigger than you think."_

_With that, he bangs the receiver into its slot and marches straight into the elevator, headed for Abby's lab, even as he frantically messes with his phone. A sadistic smile overtakes his face as the door closes._

**_Got you, you bastard._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

_Why me?_

The thought runs through her mind as she groans internally. CGIS Agent Abigail Borin is not fond of surprises. In fact, she hates them with a vengeance, which is the reason why she detests blind dates. Wondering why she keeps putting herself through the torture of the afore-mentioned blind dates, she plasters a polite smile on her face, trying not to look bored as the too-handsome, too-slick man in front of her drones on about his white smile and modeling career.

_Self-centered prick. _She banishes the less than flattering thought, and just as she takes another sip of her champagne, her phone rings loudly. Smiling jubilantly, she asks her date politely to shut up, and digs through her purse to find the blessed thing.

"Borin," she answers joyously, thanking god for the body on the boat, and flashing her crestfallen date a sly smile, she rushes out of the restaurant, her hair swishing with the light breeze of the afternoon. Swearing never again to have brunch with a billionaire, she revs up the engine of her car, shooting out of the parking lot happily.

Over an hour later, as she is processing the crime scene, she is reminded again that she detests surprises. _Karma is a bitch_, she decides as she opens the broken locket to find the pictures of three very familiar, well-respected people. And the name inscribed on the golden heart is not unknown to her.

While she was not present for Lilly's birth or any major milestone in the little girl's life, Abby Borin did attend her parents' wedding and had worked with them enough over the years that they had a mutual, silent bond of respect and cordial friendship.

Which is why her call to Gibbs is more than a courtesy call; it is, on her part at least, an invitation to find out what the hell happened. Because if Lillian Kelly DiNozzo is involved, then her parents, her pseudo-grandfather and the rest of her family would move heaven and hell to keep her safe.

"Gibbs's desk," McGee's voice fairly barks into her ear, and Borin is taken for surprise to find the usually easy-going agent so wound up. It confirms her suspicions that something is wrong with her NCIS friends and she vows silently to help them get to the bottom of it.

"Hey McGee, wanna tell me why I found Lillian's locket with pictures of DiNozzo, David and Gibbs on a boat which just happens to be my crime scene?"

"_Wait there. I'll send an agent to get you. This is much bigger than you think."_

McGee's short, terse reply only serves to leave her even more confused as she calls for Omagi to bag and tag. She orders him to send the body back to NCIS, instead of Choi's lab, wondering what the hell had happened.

xxx

"What do ya got, Abbs?"

The music in Abby's lab is still off, Gibbs notes as he strides in with the Caf-Pow. Ziva is seated at the back, in the small antechamber, leaning tiredly against her chair, her entire countenance tired and weary.

Abby is at her computer, and she turns to him biting her lips, her eyes sunken and tired as her best friend's. "Gibbs," she greets him lifelessly and he decides then that it is not Abby if she is not hyper. It just makes him want to strangle Meyer even more.

"So, I, uh, have been processing Colleen Jasper's clothes that we took from her," she turns back to her computer and Gibbs joins her, keeping a comforting hand on the small of her back. She offers him a small smile, and continues with her discovery.

"I found traces of water, sodium, chlorine and a spade of other salts." She looks at him in conclusion. "Sea water, Gibbs," she announces. "That woman has come into contact with sea water in the past twenty four hours."

"Meyer wants Ziva to meet him at the Navy docks," Jethro murmurs, making connections, his gut telling him that they are close.

"So he has Lilly held at one of our own warehouses?" Abby concludes triumphantly. Jethro shrugs. "It's a possibility."

"A probability, Gibbs," Ziva pipes up as she walks toward them, wincing. "Since the one place we would _not_ look is our own home."

Gibbs's eyes meet hers and she offers him a fatigued nod.

"Can we launch a full-scale search now?" Abby asks worriedly. "Wouldn't we scare him off if he is also hiding here? What if he takes Lilly away? Or worse, what if he hurts her?"

"He would only if _we_ go," McGee cries exuberantly as he rushes in, waving his phone at them. "But I know someone else who can without alerting him."

xxx

When Borin makes her way into NCIS, visitor's badge firmly attached to her coat, tray of coffees in hand, she certainly does not expect the tall, white-haired man with a Middle-East accent to bar her way into the bullpen.

"Who are you?" he questions her, his voice soft and dangerous. The back of her neck prickles as she meets his gaze defiantly. "I could ask you the same question," she does not raise her voice but one elegant brow curves up in curiosity as the man does not answer but glares at her.

"She is a friend, abba," Ziva's familiar voice cuts in and Abby turns around to see her old friend standing behind her, arms crossed across her chest.

"Abba?" she asks confusedly. "This is your _father_?"

She is not familiar with the specifics of Ziva's relationship with her father; she knows only that they are estranged and have been for sometime, and also that he is head of Mossad. Still, she turns around to shake the man's hand, boldly meeting his probing look. She must have passed, since he releases her hand and turns to his daughter, dismissing her without a second thought.

"I have found Lillian, Ziva," Eli confides in his daughter who simply shakes her head.

"She is somewhere on the Navy Yard," she cuts in, rolling her eyes. "We know."

Eli stares at her, surprised and more than a little displeased that he failed again.

"Do you know in exactly which warehouse she is being held?" Ziva asks him, but he shakes his head. Sighing, she turns to Borin, who silently watched the exchange in confusion.

And Abby Borin is struck by the utter helplessness she sees within the normally sparkling chocolate irises of Ziva David's eyes. Her heart hammers with sympathy for this strong woman so pained, and surprising both herself and the ex-assassin, she reaches out on impulse and offers her a small hug.

Ziva stiffens at first, but then hugs her back lightly, smiling softly as she pulls back. "Thank you for coming, Agent Borin," she tells her in a low voice, leading them into the squad room.

"Tell me what's goin on, Ziva," Abby disregards her gratitude and demands an answer. "And what I can do to help."

With another quiet sigh, Ziva launches into the story and by the time she is finished, Abby's head is spinning, even as she pinches the bridge of her nose with a snort.

"You, Eli David," she glares at Mossad's father, "are an absolute jackass."

Ziva watches in amusement as her father sputters, speechless as CGIS Agent Abigail Borin curses him matter-of-factly and then calmly turns to the newly arrived Gibbs.

"You need my help, Gibbs," she tells him, her voice firm and allowing no arguments. He smirks and nods, shaking hands with her.

"Hell, you're already here, Borin," he welcomes her and a look of understanding passes between the two similar team leaders.

"Where do we start?"

xxx

"So he had Colleen Jasper transfer Lilly to the Navy Yard. She hired a fisherman to take them into port with his boat, and when they hid her there, she killed him and set the boat adrift so no one would make the connection."

Abigail's conclusion is something they all can agree upon, but Ziva frowns. "This seems a little too easy," she states, staring at the dead fisherman's face on the plasma screen. "Something feels… whaly?"

"Fishy," Tony corrects absently, and she rolls her eyes. "Yes, Tony, thank you," she snaps and he saddles in close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"He didn't expect me," Borin is triumphant. "He expected to be away with you, Ziva, before the body was found. Or before we caught Colleen."

"But he got caught in his own trap, because you managed to get onto the case and warn us," Abby chirps, hugging the other Abby tightly, who smiles at her friend.

"And now, we can kick his ass," Tony crows, wincing at the glare his wife bestows on him. But her eyes are bright with anticipation and he grins excitedly as she pulls away.

"Gear up," Gibbs commands, "Abby, stay here," he orders the forensic scientist, who offers him a mock salute, nodding.

"We'll need to be discreet," Borin adds with a feral grin, "Make sure we haven't got any tails. And I think only the five of us can go."

"You're right," Tony agrees. "Any more and we'll tip him off. No large-scale attacks."

"Borin, call in your team too," Gibbs orders. "CGIS has jurisdiction to investigate on the Navy port, and it ain't uncommon to see em there either. Tell them to be discreet."

"Done and done, Gibbs" Borin grins, waving her phone in his face and he snorts in answer.

"Let's go," he orders and strides out of the bullpen, his team right behind him.

But almost ten hours later, they are no closer to finding Lilly than they were in the morning.. Tony finds that he's getting pissed and weary. The deadline is fast approaching; the deadline when Ziva will have to give herself up, when he will lose both his girls forever. And the very thought of it makes him want to be violently sick. Squishing the fear down, he flashes his light into yet another container within the fortieth warehouse and wonders why he expected anything when all he finds is smelly, stinky fish.

Tim's hand on his shoulder grounds him, brings him back to reality and he shares a look of grim understanding with his best friend, before following him out of the dingy wooden house, and sees the same look of disappointment on Borin and Ziva's faces.

Another hour of searching proves fruitless, and Gibbs orders them back to base, tired and sore. Borin and team stay back, however, continuing the search and Tony watches gloomily as Ziva prepares for the worst.

He inclines his head when Gibbs gets out of the elevator, indicating he needs a few private moments with his wife. The elder man, his eyes filling with empathy nods back and leaves the two of them alone, and Tony flips the emergency break, musing that this tiny box is their own little sanctuary.

"Ziva," he calls softly, and she looks up, surprised, not even having noticed that she is now stuck with her husband. Smiling at him sadly, she reaches out for him, and he draws her close, inhaling her scent, wondering if this is the last time he will ever hold her.

"Don't go," he begs her, his plea a childish little request they both know she will deny. This is their _daughter,_ their little sunshine, their whole world, and her life is nowhere near as important to her as her daughter's safety is. And yet, she does not want to go, to leave her husband behind; to leave this wonderful mix of child and man who has loved her unfailingly for as long as she has known him.

"Tony," his name is an anguished whisper that falls from her lips, a prayer, a plea and a desperate call for comfort. He kisses her then, his lips caressing her with such intensity, such desire and such pain, she wonders if she will ever kiss him again.

"I love you, Ziva," he murmurs against her lips. "I will always, _always_ love you. No matter what happens, no matter where you, please remember that."

"It is the only thing that gives me the strength to do this, Tony," she whispers back, and he embraces her tightly, clinging to her with a stubborn tenaciousness particular only to him. For a moment, she revels in the feel of being closeted in his arms. For a moment, she allows herself to be weak and drink in comfort from him. For a moment, she lets herself grieve for the future they can now never have and mourns that she will never get to watch her daughter grow up… but _only_ for a moment; a moment that is all the eternity she is allowed to have.

Then she is pulling away, gently untangling herself from his loving, suffocating, protective cocoon. Reaching up, she places one last soft kiss on his lips, feeling the unsaid, the silent words within the desperate movement of his lips against hers. And it is over, she retreating into the expressionless assassin her father has brought her up to be, and Tony leans over to flip the emergency break, because it is over and he has lost the battle.

Because he is the loser, either way. Daughter or wife, and he does not know the choice to make. So Ziva makes it for him as they step out of the elevator, the emotional space between far encompassing whatever physical closeness they share as they march into the bullpen, ready to go to the frontline of this war in which they are bound to be the losers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Don'tcha just love Abby Borin? She's my fav recurring character... well apart from Fornell, anyway... you know how you hate a character and wanna kill him off in your fanfic, but then they kill him off in the actual show and you're like..._shit?_ Story of my life... Damn... oh well, Eli David's dead either ways... *shrugs...*

**ncis-1001 - **Senior? Really? :P How'd you like a Borin instead? :) Though it would've been fun to have him back on the scene! Hmmm... You may have just given me an idea!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **Yay, another fellow Math hater! The bane of my life, it was! And thanks, glad you liked! What about this one? Opinion of Borin? :)

**Victria - **Nice to see you again! Glad you liked! How's this?

**Caitlin - **Thank you! :):)

**Up Next - **In which a mother enters the line of fire to save her daughter, and a godfather does his duty...

For those of us who are waiting on an edge for Shiva... aka, all of us... here's to being able to wait another two days! Oh and expect another update before or after that episode, since I am _bound_ to feel inspired... :):) hugs to all my readers and and extra chocolate for my reviewers! See you all soon!

- Chavi


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - **I can't believe it's been almost a month since my last update! I am so so sorry! My excuse is that I've been sick on and off the past couple weeks... first with the flu and then with a slight stomach virus... gah... anyway the good news is since I couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling from bed, I ended up writing down most of the next three chappies! So you can expect updates this week! Now this chappie is my favorite so far, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time -<strong>_

_Then she is pulling away, gently untangling herself from his loving, suffocating, protective cocoon. Reaching up, she places one last soft kiss on his lips, feeling the unsaid, the silent words within the desperate movement of his lips against hers. And it is over, she retreating into the expressionless assassin her father has brought her up to be, and Tony leans over to flip the emergency break, because it is over and he has lost the battle._

_Because he is the loser, either way. Daughter or wife, and he does not know the choice to make. So Ziva makes it for him as they step out of the elevator, the emotional space between far encompassing whatever physical closeness they share as they march into the bullpen, ready to go to the frontline of this war in which they are bound to be the losers._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Almost half an hour after they leave the elevator, Ziva is all suited up, headset and mike attached, her customary guns and knives tucked away safe in their places. Tony watches from afar, not offering help, and she does not condemn him for it. They need this distance, the both of them, or they will never be able to walk into this. But his eyes are trained on her and she can feel his gaze searing her soul with every tiny movement she makes. And it comforts her, because even when he cannot be there, he still has her back.

She turns around, having securely attached her Glock to her knee holster, and pulls her khaki pants down. Her eyes meet Tony's, doe brown meeting forest green with a spade of unsaid, unuttered emotions in each. She breaks contact first, before she weakens. The phone's loud tring shatters Tony's trance and he answers it wearily, reclining against his seat.

"DiNozzo."

"_I think we have her, DiNozzo."_

Tony jumps up, his head spinning. "Are you sure, Borin?"

The CGIS agent hesitates, and her answer is unsure. _"I cannot be sure of anything, Tony. We found a torn patch of cloth near a row of warehouses that looks similar to the one Lilly was wearing, but it's dirty and dusty, and we can't be sure. I've sent it over to Abby for confirmation, but my gut tells me we're close to finding her."_

Tony scratches the back of his neck furiously, scowling. "Ziva's goin in," he tells her. "And I can't abandon her on a maybe, Agent Borin."

A short pause, and when she answers, her voice holds far too much understanding for Tony's liking. _"I'm sorry, DiNozzo. We'll continue searching. Tell Gibbs. Maybe he can help."_

With that, the line goes dead and Tony slams the phone down, blinking his eyes angrily to get rid of the tears. Even now, the choice between wife and daughter looms before him and all he can do is sit and pray for the safety of both.

Gibbs enters the squad room then, Tim and Abby in tow, both wearing identical expressions of fear and worry.

"Update," orders the silver-haired man and Ziva slides up to him, her eyes downcast. Tony joins the huddle in the middle of the bullpen, his hands itching to find hers, even as he clamps down on the urge.

"Borin called," he states, and in few, short, terse sentences, he explains what she said. Gibbs's steely gaze softens, his lips pursed and he offers the younger agent a silent nod. His icy blue eyes hold an empathy far beyond Tony's comprehension and he wonders numbly if soon enough _he _will be living his boss's life, alone and wounded.

Tony falls silent, his story told, and for a moment, uneasy, strained, pained quiet prevails within this war zone of theirs, their home and their battle front. Then McGee voices what's been running through their heads, no one quite brave enough to say it. Till now.

"So, Ziva has to give herself up to him," the statement is soft, final, each syllable cutting through the tense air like a knife. And with a loud, pained cry, Abby throws herself at her best friend, sobbing loudly. From the shaky, trembling embrace Ziva bestows upon her, Tony knows she is also crying. He feels like joining them.

"Abby," Gibbs pulls the forensic scientist away from the ex-Mossad, and hugs her to his side. "Ziva will be fine," he reassures her as Abby sniffles with a small nod.

"Ziva, you will kick this misbegotten bastard's ass all the way back to Israel," Abby declares loudly, wiping her nose. And even amidst tears, Ziva still manages a shaky, broken laugh, offering her friend a tired nod.

"For you and Lilly, Abby," she murmurs, "I will even kill him."

Tony turns to Gibbs. "Boss…" he cannot speak past the massive, abominable lump in his throat. But Jethro understands, far too well, and nods lightly.

"You will be her backup, DiNozzo," Gibbs commands gently. "Tim will go help Borin with her search. If it really is Lilly's dress, he should be able to identify it. Abby can get started on that right now."

Somehow, having his gentle, firm guidance brings the team together, and they straighten up instinctively. Action is what they need, all of them, to _do_ something to find Lilly and bring her back.

Abby hugs Tony tightly, who discreetly reaches across her back to wipe his eyes. Then she is gone, her black pigtails bouncing as she rushes to the elevator. Gibbs draws Ziva into a protective embrace, his heart aching that he has to send his daughter in, that in the end, he has failed to protect her from the danger after all. Guilt gnaws at his soul, but he pushes it away sternly, focusing on the way Ziva cuddles into him, her dark mop tickling his chin lightly.

Tony, watching them silently, is startled by McGee's hand on his shoulder. He turns to the younger agent, who hugs him impulsively, and surprised, he hugs him back, grateful that if it has to be anybody else, it is in his best friend's hands that he is placing his daughter's life.

"Tim…" he mutters, drawing away, his eyes meeting Tim's, satisfied to find the same hard expression mirrored in them.

"She's my goddaughter, Tony," Tim assures him quietly. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

It is an oath that he does not take lightly, Tony knows and he simply nods wordlessly, unable to speak. He hates himself, _detests_ that he has cannot protect Lilly, but he's also strangely relieved that Gibbs took the choice away from him. Because he now does not have to live with the guilt of choosing one love over another.

"Thanks," he whispers, throat dry and Tim dips his head in a slight nod. Then he is off, back into the fray, gear at his back, gun in hand and Tony prays for him to find his daughter, even as he turns to Gibbs and Ziva, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Let's go."

xxx

Lilly curls into a tiny ball, shivering, her tiny form shaking violently. She whimpers as she feels her tattered dress slips off her shoulders, and a single tear rolls down her cheek and she sniffles. Being kidnapped and alone is scary enough, but the fear is that much more frightening when one is blindfolded and all one can see is the dark. She is grateful that her bonds were weak and loose enough that she could slip out of them, small and frail as she is. But her legs are still tied up and the ropes are beginning to rub her skin raw.

_Mommy,_ she wishes desperately. _Daddy._

Bringing her scraped knees to her chest, she buries her face in her arms, wincing lightly as the huge gash on her elbow begins to sting. She is, by nature, a brave girl, having inherited both her parents' sense of adventure, but over four days of captivity are beginning to take its toll on her. More than anything, she wants her parents and the rest of her family, and she wants to go home.

Wishing she had Bert with her, she rubs her small palms, trying to keep warm and coughs a little, the wooden crate at her bare back icy cold. She sniffles again, her emerald eyes filled with tears, but she courageously resists them, her bottom lip quivering in a way that Jethro would have recognized as her most pained, and her parents would have recognized as her most stubborn.

She leans against the crate despite the cold, and tries to imagine herself back home, in front of her roaring fireplace. If she keeps her eyes closed, and tries hard enough, she can almost hear her mother's throaty laughter, almost see her father's twinkling eyes, even as she remembers her grandpa's stories about her mother.

_"Did you know that your Mommy was once held in a terrorists' camp?"_

_Ducky's light eyes sparkled at the little girl sitting atop the autopsy table. He was seated in his chair, facing her from across the room, Palmer standing next to the girl, his arm thrown around her small shoulders. It wasn't strange for Lilly to be seen there, since she had practically grown up within the NCIS building, spending all her time with either Abby or Ducky when her parents were in the field. It was an odd arrangement, but it was theirs and it worked for them._

"_What's a terro-terror-cist?" Lilly struggled, her voice nasally. "And why did Mommy go camping with them?"_

_"A terrorist," Jimmy corrected her, "is someone who is very bad. They only want to hurt other people."_

_Lilly gasped. "So they hurt Mommy?" she asked fearfully, her eyes big and worried. Ducky nodded solemnly._

"_Yes, they did," the old ME replied. "Very badly, too."_

_She frowned, crinkling her nose. "Poor Mommy," she said__ mournfully, rubbing her nose and scrunching it. "She's okay now though."_

"_Only because of your father," Palmer informed her. "He went all the way to Somalia to save her. So did your Uncle Tim and Grandpa Gibbs."_

"_Really?" she smiled brightly. "They saved her?"_

"_Uh-huh," Palmer dropped a kiss on her forehead. "They did."_

"_The point is, my dear Lillian," Ducky cut in, "Is that, your mother was very brave. She was with the terrorists for three whole months, but she never gave up."_

"_Mommy's awesome!" the five-year old declared, clapping her hands and Ducky's smile grew. _

"_So, will you be a big, brave girl and take this medicine?" he held out the very bitter cold medicine and she pouted. _

"_But Grandpa, I don't wanna!" she protested, sniffling, her hands once again rubbing her running nose. Palmer hid a grin as Ducky got up from his table and walked over to the young girl._

"_Your mother was very brave, Lillian," he said gravely, "Are you?"_

_He thrust his hand out in front of her, the big capsule lying innocently within it. She perused it suspiciously, pouting, and her lip quivered, before she sighed dramatically, in true DiNozzo style, and took it from him. Palmer hurried to bring her a glass of water and handed it to her._

"_Do I have to?" she looked at Ducky with sad expression, her eyes earnest and pleading and he nodded sternly._

"_I'm afraid so," he answered firmly and glared at his student over the mop of curly brown hair when Palmer looked as if he was about to burst out laughing any second._

_With another theatrical sigh, she huffed and said, "Fine. I'll do it." Grimacing, she put the tablet into her mouth and made a face as she downed the water, the bitter taste lingering in her mouth._

"_Ugh," she groaned amidst Ducky' soft chuckle and Palmer's throaty laughter._

"I'm a brave girl," Lilly murmurs to herself, rubbing her knees. The sound of her voice echoes around the silent room, but it is strangely comforting. She wants to cry, and she wants her family, but she holds back, reasoning that if she can take the bitter taste of the medicine, then she can take the sting of the gash and the bite of the cold too.

_I'm a brave girl_, she keeps chanting to herself, again and again, every time she feels her eyes filling up, and every time her wound hurts and every time she shivers. _I'm a brave girl. Like Mommy… Mommy, where are you?_

She is about to doze off when the sound of distant footsteps reach her ears, the vibrations shaking the hard, icy wooden floor. Her face arranges itself into an expression of utter terror, and she wonders if the horrible man is going to come back and scold her for peeing within the warehouse. She was so tired and so desperate… tears fill her eyes and despite her _I'm a brave girl_ chant, she can't help but cry, and she stifles a low moan.

_Daddy, Mommy… where are you? I'm so scared…_

The door creaks open, and a brilliantly white light flashes, so bright that she can see it even through the rough fabric of her blindfold. She whimpers again, cuddling close to the crate, hoping the bad man will go away, when the most wonderful thing happens.

"Lilly?" Tim's voice is quiet, but it echoes around the deathly silence of the warehouse. "Lilly, are you here?"

Lilly wants to call out to her godfather, but she cannot speak past the lump in her throat. Plump tears roll down her cheek and she doesn't stop them, her relief overpowering.

"Lilly?" she cannot identify the second voice, though it sounds familiar. She finds that she does not care, overcome as she is with joy.

"Guess she ain't here," the second voice sighs, and Tim nods disappointedly, retracting his gun and moving out of the warehouse slowly.

Lilly hears them walking back, and the terror slams into her again, clogging her throat. She has to try, to call to them, and she opens her mouth, desperation giving her a voice.

"Un..cle… Tim," she croaks, reaching out for him blindly, her arms hitting the crate in front of her, squished as she is between the two wooden boxes. She can't help crying, her voice broken as she begs him silently to hear her.

"Uncle… Tim!" she calls out hoarsely again, "Unc…le!"

The retreating footsteps stop, and Tim turns back to the dark warehouse. Borin pokes him, but he ignores her, gesturing for her to be quiet when she opens her mouth to chastise him.

"McGee, what the hell?" she protests irritably, rubbing her hands to ward off the chill. Tim doesn't reply, and steadies his gun, marching into the warehouse again, flashing his light.

"Lilly!" he calls loudly, throwing caution to the wind. _To hell_ with Calev Meyer. If she is here, as he suddenly, _surely knows_ she is, then he _will_ find her and kick that jackass's ass.

"Lilly, sweetheart!" he strides in, turning his light here and there, Borin following him with a loud, explosive curse.

Lilly exhales in relief, the pain of being found acute, and for the first time realizes what her mother must have felt when her father found her. Suddenly, something hairy and prickly runs across her bare, cold leg and she lets loose a loud, pained, frightened scream.

"_No!" _

Fear is not new to Tim. He has been afraid many times before in his life, too many, in fact, to count. He has braved terrorist attacks and bombings. He has been tortured and wounded in the line of duty, and has lost more friends than he cares to count. And yet, the terrified scream that slashes through the frigid air appalls him as nothing else has. His heart damn near stops, and he freezes, eyes narrowing even as he attempts to squelch the bile that he tastes on his tongue.

"Lilly!" he yells, "Lilly, where are you?!"

He runs in frantically, his knuckles white as he tightens his grip on his flashlight. "Lilly, I'm coming," he bellows again, and the unmistakable sound of his goddaughter's sob pierces the air around him. Heart lifting that she is _here_, he rushes in the direction of her voice, praying that she is safe.

"Uncle Tim," she whimpers, and Tim finally, _finally_, finds her, squished between two wooden crates. She is blindfolded, and her arm is red, her face caked with dried blood, and rage ignites red within his belly. Her soft moan, however, tells him she _hurts,_ and his heart aches for a little girl that belongs to him in all but name.

"Hey, sweetheart," he whispers, gently brushing his hand over her cheek. Then noticing her shiver, he looks down and sees the hairy tarantula crawling up her bare leg, and swipes the offensive thing away, relief flooding him in a torrent of emotion he has held at bay up until now.

For Lilly, the sound of his voice is too sweet, too wonderful and it breaks her. She shivers, feeling him brush away the hairy thing on her leg, and gently, tenderly he removes the blindfold, and she squints, finally coming face to face with Tim.

"I have you," he breathes into her ear, his coarse, familiar palm tucking her hair behind her ear. "My little Lea."

She throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, finally giving in to her fear. He wraps her tight in his embrace, murmuring into her ears, and standing up, pulling her with him. She clings to him, her rock in the storm of this nightmare, and he does not let her go, only pulling her to himself, tighter and tighter, so close it almost hurts. For all her maturity, and her bravery, Lilly is still only a little girl; a tiny, seven year-old girl, who sobs into her godfather's chest as the fear and stress of the past four days finally overwhelms her.

And Tim, as he holds his precious goddaughter to him, has to hold back his own tears, giving a silent prayer of thanks, musing that strangely, the feeling of déjà vu is rather welcome. They saved her mother once before, and now, he has Lilly back too. He strokes her dirty, messy hair and smiles, turning to Borin, who watches them with a smile of her own.

"Great job, McGee," she tells him quietly and strides out, phone in hand, already dialing Gibbs's number to give him the good news.

Lilly continues to cling to him as he walks out of the warehouse, and he has no desire to let go either as she babbles incoherently into his shirt. Her small form shakes even within the cocoon of his gentle embrace and he swears Calev Meyer will pay.

"I got you, Lea," he murmurs soothingly into her ear, rubbing her forehead. "I've got you. You're safe now."

_You're safe. Thank God, you're safe, my Lea._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Doesn't Timmy rock? This scene's been inside my head since the start of the case, and I am so glad to have finally put it down! Whew... writing emotion is hard work! :)

**Tiva-Babe UK - **Borin does kick arse! And hi-five, cuz I hate Physics too! Kinda ironic since my mum's a Physics teacher, but bah humbog! :P

**ncis-1001 - **You've gotta wait to find out about the idea... I'm still playing with it... May evolve into a oneshot or full-fledged chappie... We'll see! Here's a hint though... It involves Senior, his latest conquest and Lilly! :P

**Up Next - **In which reunions good and bad take place...

Word of warning... WORST. CLIFFHANGER. EVER coming your way! Mwahahahaha! See you soon!

- Chavi


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - **And we're back in action with another kick-arse chappie! Now remember, if you kill me at the end of this, you shall not find out what happens next... so please, show me mercy! :P Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

Lilly stares at her godfather in consternation, her expression of injured betrayal paining him beyond his comprehension.

"Go…?" she whispers, her throat dry. With a sudden, loud, pained cry, she throws herself against him, and though surprised, Tim catches her and holds her to him tightly, his eyes burning. "I _can't _go by myself!" her voice is muffled by his shirt and he picks her up, rocking her like he did barely a few twenty minutes ago, when he found her. He hates that he has to abandon her but he does not have a choice... not when Tony and Ziva are still fighting for their lives.

"Lilly," he murmurs soothingly, "Lilly, baby, look at me," his voice is gentle, cajoling and with a light sniffle, the young girl looks up at him, her green eyes blazing with fear and loss – two things he _never_ wanted her to feel.

"I don't wanna leave you alone, sweetheart," he tries to reassure her, stroking her hair tenderly. "Never."

"Then why are you?" she asks brokenly. At this point, when the ground has been snatched away from beneath her tiny feet, and _nothing_ makes sense, he is the only thing she knows, the _only_ familiar face, and she clings to him, not willing to let go quite yet.

"Because your parents need me," he answers her quietly, gravely. Her expression softens somewhat, though she is still trembling violently.

"Mommy and Daddy?" she murmurs, cocking her head to the side. The gesture, so familiar from her childhood, disarms him and he kisses her softly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Mommy and Daddy," he reaffirms. "They're with the man who took you," he does not say anymore, but Lilly's arms tighten around his neck, and she continues shaking, her eyes closing, her expression one of a kind of fear that he never, ever wanted her to understand, much less feel.

"Lea," he pleads, knowing he would stay if she asks him to. But she is her parents' daughter indeed, and her blazing eyes snap open, fear now mixed with determination.

"Okay, Uncle Tim," she acquiesces, her affirmative a quiet, anguished plea. "I'll go up myself."

She motions to the entrance to NCIS behind them, a building in an area that was once her playground. And Tim wonders if she now resents that same playground that had betrayed her, that it has become so treacherous that she could not find her way home in the dark.

"You won't be alone, love," he informs her, and gestures for Borin to come forward from where she has been watching them silently. She offers the terrified, tired girl a smile, and holds out her hand to shake. Lilly eyes her suspiciously, but at Tim's encouraging nod, accepts the proffered hand of friendship.

"This is Abigail Borin," he makes the introduction and Lilly's eyes grown wide with curiosity and surprise.

"Like Aunt Abby?" she questions, staring at the woman who shares her godmother's name. Borin grins and nods.

"Yeah," she agrees. "Just like your Aunt Abby."

That soothes her unease a little and Lilly manages a shaky smile. McGee squeezes her a minute, holding her to him, wondering if this is the last time he will ever see her. And he is so very grateful that he gets this one last chance at least, and that he has done what he promised his best friend.

"Abbs, Ducky and Jimmy are waitin for you in the squad room," he tells her, dropping a kiss on her sweat-matted hair. "And your Grandpa and I will do our best to bring your parents back to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

She leans forward to kiss his stubble-roughened cheek, and makes a face at the prickly texture. He grins, kissing her once more before handing her to Borin, who takes her hand in her own.

"Protect her," he commands her and Borin nods, for once accepting orders instead of giving them. "Of course, McGee," she replies, and though he knows nothing can harm her now, in this short distance to the squad room, he cannot help but worry, his over imaginative mind conjuring up scary scenarios.

"Uncle Tim?" Lilly's voice sounds impossibly small as he inclines his head. "Be careful." His heart wrenches at her broken request and he nods.

"I will," he answers and with one last kiss to her brow, he rushes off into the dark, Lilly standing there and watching him until even his silhouette is swallowed up the black blanket of night. Then, she turns to Borin and determinedly leads the elder female into the building that continues to be her home; despite the sacrilege this brought to her life.

Borin remains quiet as they traverse the distance between the entrance and the squad room. The elevator is painfully silent and Lilly simply swallows hard as the door dings open. Because, there, right in the middle of the bullpen are three of the most important people in her life, waiting for her anxiously. And she is unable to hold back tears at the sight of them, delighted as they look to see her.

"Lilly!" Abby's cry is loud, pained and ecstatic all at once, and Lilly gives no thought to it as she drops Borin's hand to run to her godmother. And the CGIS Agent watches with a soft smile as the friend who shares her name picks her up and swings her around before crushing her to her chest.

"Oh Lilly," she moans softly, peppering her dirty, sooty face with gentle kisses. "We thought… oh God… we thought we'd lost you… and… _Lilly…_"

Abby's incoherent, Lilly nearly so, as she clings to her, and words mingle with sobs, smiles with tears and fear with relief. A mere moment passes before Ducky pulls the two females close to himself, offering them solace and Jimmy joins in as well, his arm going around Abby's trembling form, and he presses a soft kiss to Lilly's wet, filthy cheek.

Closeted in the softest, gentlest, most loving embrace of her family, Lilly finally, _finally _feels safe, and proceeds to cry her heart out, allowing the despair, fear and pain of the past week to spill out in a gushing torrent that leaves her drained and empty.

From her vantage point, Abby Borin smiles widely and turns around to move back to the elevator. She is stopped, however, by the forensic scientist's loud call.

"Agent Abby!"

Borin turns around to see a blur of white and black, before said blur throws itself at her. surprised, she is nearly bowled over, but wraps her arms around the trembling Goth's shoulders and rubs her back soothingly.

"Thank you," Abby whispers and Abby smiles softly at her. "_Thank _you."

xxx

"You look good," Meyer's voice borders on leering as Ziva crosses her arms over her chest in defiance. Her entire body is tense, coiled up to strike, and from Calev's smirk, she understands that he knows this. And that he is enjoying it.

The undercurrent of tension and the silent power play within the four walks of the empty, dingy warehouse is palpable and Ziva finds that she is rather glad for the backup a few blocks and a single call away. Despite her Mossad training, her instincts are warring against leaving her partner out. It feels _wrong_ that he is not here, that neither Gibbs nor McGee is with them, and she wonders when she became so dependant on the feeling of security the three men provide her with.

"Where is my daughter?" she demands, eyes narrowing at the man sitting but a few feet from her on the only piece of furniture occupying the rather empty warehouse. The strategic positioning of the boxes so they tower over her, and him sitting there is not offhand, she knows. It is a play for power, to show her that here, in this room, he has the upper hand, that she is at his mercy. And she wants so badly to punch him for it.

"All in good time, Ziva," his lips twist into a grotesque smirk, and she has to fight the urge to wince. _No display of weakness_, she tells herself firmly, falling back upon the lesson, the _instincts_ her father drilled into her when she was but a child.

"You promised to deliver her if I came to you!" she hisses and he jumps off the elevated tower created by the boxes.

"Only," he grins, walking close to her. "And only _after _I make you mine."

Before she can protest, before she can cry out, his arms sneak around her waist and clamp her to him in an iron grip. His lips descend on hers in a painful bite of a kiss, and revulsion clutches at her gut. In that single moment, she is transported back to _that_ night, and frozen as she is with the horror of déjà vu, it takes all her strength to push him away.

"Stay away from me," she hisses. He glares, raising his hand, and backhands her rather viciously. The sound echoes within the deadly silent warehouse, fading away even as he moves back, his smirk now a dark, sharp glare that has her worried for her daughter's life.

"You, Ziva," he orders, "are mine and mine _alone._ If you want my daughter to live."

And looking at him, the fury blazing within the same eyes that had once captivated, Ziva admits the truth. He _does_ own her, owns her body and her strength. But her love, and her heart belongs not to him, but to her family, and her husband. To _Tony…oh, Tony…_ her heart aches, but she feels the weirdest smile curve her lips, because in a rather strange way, she is the victor.

"Let her go, Calev," she says quietly. "Let Lillian go, and I will become yours. Forever."

"Forever," he smirks. "_Such_ a delightful idea." He feigns thinking, dabbing at his chin with his hand, and Ziva watches calmly. "Alright," he smirks again, "I accept your offer."

"But before that… before I let your daughter go…" he moves in close again and Ziva forces herself to remain limp as he yanks her to him.

"I will give you what you want, Meyer," she mutters, "let my Lilly go."

"She is a beautiful girl, your daughter," he whispers huskily, his cigarette-breath wafting across her nostrils and Ziva wants to throw up. "But not as beautiful as you," he bends his head down, and she resists the urge to flee as she receives his harsh kiss without protest.

She breaks the kiss, but this time he accepts it, and lets her be as he walks to the other side of the room, his back to her. Ziva spits out, disgust clenching her insides, and she has to blink back sudden tears.

"_Ziva, get the hell outta there!"_

She blinks rather stupidly, at the voice in her ear. In these few minutes, she forgot that Tony and Gibbs are just outside, right there where she needs them. That Tony would still defend her, even when he knows it is for naught, the fact warms her, though she is also angry that he would risk discovery so easily. She does not respond, knowing it would take Meyer but a minute to figure out that they are just a few blocks away.

"_Ziver, get out now."_

Gibbs's command catches her attention. Tony, she can understand. Her husband is nothing if not hot headed. But Gibbs…

"What happened?" she calls out loudly, intending for both Meyer and her family to hear. "Where is Lilly?"

"I will send her…," Calev moves in close and blows on her hair, and whispers in her ear, "To you, Agent DiNozzo." Ziva's blood runs cold.

"You know," she states flatly and he nods, smirking. "Of course, Ziva," he responds in a low voice that chills her. "Did you really think you could fool _me?_"

_Tony… Gibbs… get out, get out, _**_now!_**

She betrays none of her panic, however. She is not ex-Mossad for nothing, and she holds true to her training, raising her chin and meeting his gaze defiantly.

"_It doesn't matter, Ziva!" _Tony's voice is exuberant in her ear. _"McGee found her! She's safe!"_

For a moment, Ziva doesn't comprehend the statement. Then, with the all the rage of a towering tsunami, understanding crashes into her, and her heart clenches, relief warring with panic in a manner that leaves her gasping for breath.

Meyer's face twists into a grotesque furious, terrifying expression that actually frightens Ziva. "Not possible," he growls, pushing her, throwing her to the ground. The animalistic rage, the virulent need to kill, to _rip_, is evident in his eyes, and is so reminiscent of _that_ night, Ziva freezes for a moment, past and present melting together.

But this is the present, and in the present, Ziva is no longer that young, innocent girl that was taken advantage of. Neither is she alone and this is a fact that is driven home by the sudden, familiar crack of a gunshot reverberating around the small space of the warehouse.

And she twists her head from where she is lying to see Tony standing there, gun in hand, glaring maliciously at Meyer. The shot was a warning, she knows, for despite his hatred, Tony is not a murderer.

"It's over, _Meyer_," he roars, green eyes blazing, and Meyer simply nods.

"I think so too, DiNozzo," he replies confidently. "But I never go down without a fight."

He pulls out a knife of his own, and grabs Ziva, holding it to her throat. Tony recoils, his glare tightening, but his grip on his gun loosens and she cringes silently.

"I am not twenty anymore, Calev," she murmurs, before stamping his foot savagely. It is enough to distract him, and she crashes her head onto his chin, twirling around on a foot to grab his hand and thrash him to the ground.

"And you have _no_ power over me," she hisses into his shocked face as she kicks him hard and fast in the groin, and Tony's shaky chuckle is an echo that she welcomes.

He holsters his gun and drops to his knees, next to her. Pulling out his cuffs, he snaps them into place, binding Calev's hands. Turning to her, he yanks her panting form to him, in a manner not unlike to Meyer's rough handling but a few moments ago. The gentle, tender kiss he bestows upon her, however, is not rough or harsh and she returns desperately, winding her arms around him, twisting around so that his back is to the fallen kidnapper on the ground. She finds the same mixture of relief and panic, love and hate glistening within the depths of his emerald irises and she smiles shakily at him.

"It's over, Ziva," he murmurs, kissing her softly. "It's over."

It's not Ziva who replies, but Calev, and the horror, so familiar and so alien, slams into her chest again, as the knife that was clenched in his hand flies toward her husband.

"_Yes, DiNozzo, it is over."_

The whole scene is over within the span of a few seconds, but those few seconds stretch over the vast expanse of infinity, and Tony watches, frozen in terror and shock, as Ziva throws herself in front of him, the dagger slicing through her tender flesh as easily as butter and bread. He barely even registers the sound of consecutive gunshots as Gibbs barges in and _destroys_ Calev Meyer. He gives no thought to Gibbs's loud cry as he sinks next to him, putting pressure on Ziva's wound.

All he knows is the sudden spurt of the red, hot, sticky blood that gushes out from Ziva's abdomen, and onto his jacket. All he knows is holding her, screaming his throat raw, as he kisses her unresponsive lips again and again. All he _knows_ is his _wife_, still and cold in his arms, her chocolate eyes even now glinting with victory…and love. For him.

"_Ziva!"_

"Lil…ly…" she gasps, clenching her teeth against the fire burning within her stomach. "To…ny…"

Her husband's moist, appalled, loving eyes blinking in assent is the last thing Ziva sees before everything becomes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I changed my mind... remember the WORST. CLIFFHANGER. EVER? Well... this ain't it! *evil laughter...* More to come you way, so keep an eye out!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **Aw... That sucks... Hope you didn't have too hard a time of it! Last week and today... And if you did, here's something to cheer you up... How'd you like this chappie? Wanna kill me yet? :P

**ncis-1001 - **Thanks! Lilly's back... But is the thrill over yet? I think not! More evil cliffhangers on their way, so hang on!

**Up Next - **In which a father comforts his mourning son...

See you guys soon!

- Chavi


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - **Yello people! This chappie is totally dedicated to my kick-ass college professors! They rock our world! Not only do they inspire us, motivate us and encourage us, they drag us onto the stage and make us dance like crazy with em! To the awesome teachers of the English department... I salute thee! :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time -<strong>_

_"Yes, DiNozzo, it is over."_

_The whole scene is over within the span of a few seconds, but those few seconds stretch over the vast expanse of infinity, and Tony watches, frozen in terror and shock, as Ziva throws herself in front of him, the dagger slicing through her tender flesh as easily as butter and bread. He barely even registers the sound of consecutive gunshots as Gibbs barges in and destroys Calev Meyer. He gives no thought to Gibbs's loud cry as he sinks next to him, putting pressure on Ziva's wound._

_All he knows is the sudden spurt of the red, hot, sticky blood that gushes out from Ziva's abdomen, and onto his jacket. All he knows is holding her, screaming his throat raw, as he kisses her unresponsive lips again and again. All he knows is his wife, still and cold in his arms, her chocolate eyes even now glinting with victory…and love. For him._

_"Ziva!"_

_"Lil…ly…" she gasps, clenching her teeth against the fire burning within her stomach. "To…ny…"_

_Her husband's moist, appalled, loving eyes blinking in assent is the last thing Ziva sees before everything becomes black._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

_There is a very thin line between fate and destiny._

The rather random thought floats into Jethro's brain as he snaps his phone shut and growls under his breath. He turns to his waiting team, or what _remains_ of his team, and sighs softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. How much could they take? How much more before they would snap?

_Because where destiny delivered good on promises, fate is a bitch._

Tears prick the corners of his eyes, and the strange, familiar numbness settles in his chest, pressing against his broken heart, and he fights to breathe. He does not need this, not _now_, not when his kids need him the most. And speaking of his kids…

McGee supports a shaking Abby as she enters the room, face not so much pale as it is green and he wonders if she is going to throw up again. Ducky is sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Jimmy is next to him, reclining against the hard wooden chair, silent tears leaking down his face. Even Breena is there, having finally been called by her husband in a desperate need for comfort.

Tony… oh, good, _Tony…_ so broken and so alone. He looks lost, hair askew, his front stained with blood. _Ziva's _blood. And the self-blame, the self-_pity_ he's been holding at bay crashes into him like a huge tidal wave bashing against the clear, golden sand. If only he'd been faster… if only he had gone in before Tony… if only he had never agreed to let them go in the first place… and now he has not only Ziva's, but Lilly's blood staining his hands too…

_Stop it,_ he tells himself sternly. _Stop it now, Marine! There will be time enough for guilt later. Focus on now… focus on what you can do this moment. Focus on Tony._

The thought gives him a direction, a purpose, and squaring his shoulders, he walks to where his Senior Field Agent is standing, away from the rest, grieving in privacy… and being terrified alone.

"Tony," he calls quietly, clasping the younger man's shoulder. He turns to him with huge, wide, earnest emerald eyes.

"Boss," he acknowledges with a small smile, and Gibbs blinks, wondering if he's finally gone off the edge.

"They'll be okay, DiNozzo," he squeezes lightly, and Tony grins back at him.

"Of course they will be," he answers, looking baffled. "This is _Ziva_, boss. She kicks ass! Nothing is gonna happen to her. She'll wake up and she'll find _another_ way to kill me with a paper clip!"

"DiNozzo…" Jethro sighs as Tony's smile widens, his shoulders shaking beneath his grip as hysteria sets in.

"And Lilly…" Tony's smile fades the slightest bit before becoming even brighter. "God, that kid of mine! She'll be up soon enough and start drivin me up the wall! And Ziva will ask me what that means, since she can _never_ get an expression right."

"Snap out of it, DiNozzo," Jethro says firmly and Tony frowns a bit. "Outta what, boss? I'm only telling you only what I know… because I refuse to believe anything else… I can't… I just… _can't_…"

His voice breaks, and the twinkle in his eyes vanishes as if it never existed, and the frightened, terrified husband and father peaks through, shattering Jethro's heart for what seems like the millionth time this past week.

"It's like I told Saleem, boss," Tony continues brightly after a moment, "I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. I will _not_…"

"DiNozzo," Jethro's voice is quiet, firm and gentle all at once, and accompanying it is his trademark Gibbs-glare. The headslap, for all that it is expected, still makes Tony feel marginally better… because _something_ in his world is the same… and that familiarity, that security, he needs now… now, more than ever, when both his wife and daughter have been snatched away from him.

"You can be afraid," Gibbs's voice is almost tender, and Tony blinks, not even aware of the single tear coursing down the length of his stubbled-face. "You can be terrified, DiNozzo. No secrets between us. Not here, and definitely not now."

It is the most honest, most deliberate speech on his boss's part, but it is the raw, visceral, primitive _fear_ in his voice that convinces Tony to drop his façade.

He sinks to the ground, mindful of the glances thrown his way by the rest of the team. He doesn't care, and when he looks up at Gibbs, pleading and numb, he sees not his boss of almost two and a half decades, but a father.

The utter helplessness, the pain and the fear of loss radiating from within the depths of Tony's forest eyes repulses Gibbs… because such a desperate, such a hapless look does not belong to his team, not _his_ kids, not when he should be protecting him. It is absolutely, and totally _wrong _and his very _instincts_ rebel. He wants to scream, to rage and to kill, but he swallows hard, squatting next to his eldest, his heart hammering against his ribcage, with something akin to a painful, shattering love.

"Why?" Tony gasps, rocking back and forth, curling up, wrapping his arms around his scraped knees. The dried blood on his clothes stinks of copper and rust, but he has not the strength to care. Neither can he hide his terror any longer, for the great, shuddering sobs overcome his rough form.

"I… I couldn't… I didn't protect…" he is unable to finish, but Jethro understands well enough. They are too similar, the both of them, leaders and protectors…_survivors_… but then, as he has learnt in his life, that is not always a good thing. Because surviving is not living, and he never, never wanted his kids to learn that particular difference.

"_Daddy?"_

_Lilly's soft, twinkling voice was not supposed to be so terrified. Her green eyes, so like his own, was never supposed to contain so much fear, so much primal anger. But then, she was never supposed to be kidnapped, and her mother never to be stabbed. His heart ached, but he could not help the smile that curved his lips at the sight of her. Because she was safe and she was with him._

_He went down on one knee and held out his arms, Lilly needing no further invitation to rush into him, wrapping her thin arms around his nape as he got up, lifting his daughter's shivering frame with him. Abby and Ducky and Jimmy stood in front of him, watching uncertainly, the Goth crying into the ME's shirt quietly._

"_Mommy?"_

_Lilly's broken whisper brought tears to his eyes, and he wondered how much more he could cry without running risk of dehydration. The wry thought, so like him, made him snarl quietly, because this entire situation phenomenally sucked and there was not a single freaking thing he could do._

"_Oh sweetheart," he sighed, holding her close to him, reveling at least, that she was safe, that she was with him. Her familiar child-fragrance was mixed in with the stink of grime and dirt, but he didn't care, inhaling deeply as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and everywhere he could reach. Because she was _**_alive._**

"_Mommy," she sniffled, and against his better judgment, he took her to the door, allowing her to peep through the glass beyond. _

_The whole thing took a matter of seconds. One moment, she was in his arms, clinging to him for dear life, and the next, she was having panting, barely breathing. Within the next few minutes, she went limp in his arms, her head lolling onto his shoulders her hands loosing their death grip on his shirt._

"_Lilly?" he cried, rubbing her palms, tapping her cheek. "Lilly? Baby, wake up? Wake up! Lilly? Lilly!"_

_But his daughter was lost, deaf to the litany of her name he chanted over and over again, as if that was all he needed to keep her alive. To keep her heart beating and to hold her safe with him._

"Hypovolemic Shock," the doctors called it, "Caused by internal hemorrhage."

His daughter, his baby girl, injured on the inside, and him, unable to do anything about it. His wife, stabbed and bleeding and dying, and he, helpless, alone and terrified, watching as they are both ripped from him by a cruel twist of fate. He is the loser, either way.

And the thought defeats him. He wants to scream, to let go of the acrid, hysteric laughter bubbling in his throat, because _this cannot be happening, not now, not here, when it is all over and they are all supposed to be safe._

He sobs, the soft sniffle and the quiet cry a giant echo within the room that is as silent as a grave, and graver still the air. His shaking violently, gasping, and unable to breathe, the edges of his vision tinged dark from the lack of oxygen, but he cannot for the life of him force air into his lungs…not when his wife and daughter both may stop breathing any minute.

Gibbs's familiar, comforting and firm hand on his back, he barely notices, but the sudden oxygen mask thrust against his nose he finds hard to ignore.

"Breathe, DiNozzo," the order, delivered in a clear, crisp voice is what anchors him, and it is only by force of his sheer will that he takes a huge, shuddering gasp of a breath, coughing and spluttering. His closed eyes are swollen from tears, and his hands are trembling and he suddenly finds himself exhausted, though he has no plans to rest.

Gibbs rubs his back, thumping occasionally as Tony slowly, tiredly regulates his breathing and when finally he pushes away the mask, the silver-haired man does not protest, leaving him be. Tony stares into space, for a moment suspended in time, before the endless misery crashes into him again, almost as violently as before and his vision is blurred by tears.

Jethro watches on, heartbroken as the younger man cries and cries again, because he is terrified, and he is so very scared. Eight blessed years of fatherhood have taught him patience and love, but nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. He would gladly trade his life and his soul, if only that meant he could save Ziva and Lilly, but he is as powerless as a fish swimming against the monstrous tide of a tsunami.

So he does the only thing he knows how to do; be a _father_, wrapping a hesitant arm around Tony's bony, trembling shoulder, and pulling the younger agent closer to himself, offering his warmth and solace. Startled, Tony stares up into his knowing navy eyes, and then, at his almost imperceptible nod, relaxes into his half-hug, the embrace doing far more for both than either man will ever admit.

Because, Jethro Gibbs is nothing if not a father, and Tony DiNozzo is as much his son as anyone else, and more so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Don't you worry people! THE. WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER is not this... More drama on the way!

**Tiva-Babe UK - **Lucky you! Just so you know... I have free hours like that at least once a day... :P Thanks... Trust me... you will wanna kill me later! **  
><strong>

**Up Next - **In which comfort is given and life ends...

I bow down to the tomatoes thrown my way and run off in search of more pictures of me and my professors dancing onstage! Have a good day guys! See ya soon...

- Chavi


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - **Announcement dear readers! I have good news and bad news... I shall start with the latter...This story is coming to end! That's right, I have, on a rather strange whim, decided to end Little Sunshine... Only two more chappies to go before we hit the end! But here's the good news... This story demands more telling, so I am working on a sequel! So never fear, Lilly and gang is not saying bye anytime soon... :)

Oh and just a side note... Remember THE. WORST. CLIFFHANGER. EVER? Fair warning... IT HAS ARRIVED! *laughs maniacally and runs around the room doing the Chicken Dance...*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

"How are they, doc?"

Abby Borin's soft, worried voice cuts through the haze Ducky is floating in and the elderly man turns to her with a small, tired sigh.

"Ziva is still in surgery," he informs her, lifting his glasses up to rub his eyes wearily. "And Lillian… Oh God, Lilly…" his voice breaks, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The very thought of his beloved granddaughter makes him want to retch. Because _he_ failed her.

"Wasn't your fault, doc," Borin soothes, clasping his shoulder gently. "No one blames you."

"_I_ blame me, Agent Borin," he tells her vehemently. Because he does, and because he should have noticed. Her pale face, fast breathing… all the symptoms consistent with shock. If only he had noticed. If only he'd guessed… _if only…_

"You couldn't have done anything, Ducky," she reassures him quietly. "You did make a cursory examination. You fixed up her arm wound remember? No one expected her to be hurt internally. We were all worried about Ziva."

"That is no excuse, Abigail," he will not forgive himself… not until Lilly wakes up and smiles at him her childish smile, so filled with an innocence that is her second nature. "I should have noticed. She was unnaturally pale… breathing hard… and she nearly fainted when Abby was hugging her. I _should have noticed!_"

He sinks into one of the cold, metal chairs in the private waiting lobby, and Borin seats herself next to him, rubbing his shoulder blade almost tenderly.

"All are symptoms consistent with stress and relief," she points out softly. "You couldn't have known what was going on inside her."

"I should've identified," he keeps repeating himself, his mind replaying the past few hours in an endless, nightmarish loop of self-recrimination and guilt. "I'm a certified doctor. She was bleeding on the inside, and I did not even notice."

"You're a medical examiner, Ducky," she returns. "Not a qualified physician. So stop blaming yourself."

"It is not easy, Agent Borin," he wipes away a stray tear, "My Lillian, my _granddaughter_… she was bleeding and I didn't know… I was too busy to notice."

"Busy worrying about her mother," Borin retorts, glaring at him. "Hindsight is 20/20, doctor. But you can't wallow in self-pity, not here, not when your team needs you. _Tony _and _Gibbs_ need you. So don't you dare give up. Lilly and Ziva are strong, kick-ass females. They _will_ pull through."

For a moment, silence prevails, Ducky still shaking lightly, his sobs slowly disappearing. Then with a loud, explosive sigh, he nods shakily, pursing his lips.

"I hope you're right, Agent Borin," he says in a low voice.

All Abigail can do is offer him a sad, comforting smile as they sit down to wait for news.

xxx

"Internal injury?"

Eli's voice is deceptively calm, and Leon has to hold back a wince. He knows his old friend well, and he knows, better than most people, that his expressionless face is just a front.

"Yes," he reaffirms. "Lilly's gone into shock because of internal injury. Last I heard, she was still in surgery."

Eli's cold hazel eyes narrow. "And how _exactly_ did she come by this injury? Doctor Mallard fixed her up, did he not?"

Leon sighs, massaging his temple with his hand. "We don't know," he admits quietly. "Dr. Mallard did patch her up as best he could, but we were all worried about Ziva and Lilly seemed fine so…" he falls quiet for a moment, reflecting on the utter terror on Ducky's face. Exhaling slowly, he continues, his voice heavy as he tries to pull himself together. "Best we figure, Lilly was hurt in transit, when Meyer transferred her to the boat or to the warehouse."

"Or he hurt her," Eli's matter-of-fact tone belies his fury. "The bastard hurt her."

"He's dead, Eli," Leon says, rather sharply. Eli does not respond, his glare only sharpening.

"And my daughter?"

Leon shakes his head. "No news," he is suddenly very tired. "Her entire team is still in the hospital."

"Her _entire team_ failed to protect her," Eli snaps, "She was hurt protecting DiNozzo. I will not forgive him."

"Hold your horses, Eli!" Leon commands, for once actually frightened of the malevolent, virulent anger rolling of Eli David's hostile form. "This is _not_ their fault."

"They should have protected her!" he growls, jumping to his feet, the scraping of the chair against the floor a loud screech that adds to the tension within the room.

"I nearly lost my best agents, _Director_ David," Leon snaps back, "One of them's still in surgery. This is not the time to discuss who's right and who's wrong and who's to be blamed."

"I am going to see them," Eli announces, the intensity of his glare not lessening. Leon shrugs, frowning. "Your choice," he responds, "though I would advise you against it. I don't think you'd be welcome right now."

"I am going to see them, Leon," he repeats firmly. "Do not try to stop me."

Leon can only nod as the head of Mossad stalks away in search of his daughter and her daughter. Reclining against his chair, he wonders if his team will ever be the same again. Closing his eyes, he offers a quiet prayer for the two strong females fighting for their lives, hoping desperately for them to be alright.

_Please… keep them safe…_

Opening his eyes, he snaps to work, phone in hand, ready to begin the long, messy work of clean up.

"Dispose of Meyer's body… and someone keep the media the hell outta this…"

xxx

It feels like a red hot zipper being pulled over her gut, as though someone is poking her with flaming coal from within. Pain consumes her whole world, a veiled red haze dropped over her, and a familiar voice, screaming loudly, _painfully._

_**"Ziva!"**_

Tony's voice. Pained, raw and desperate in a way she has never heard before. And then another familiar voice, so very similar to her own croaking out her daughter's name.

"_Lil…ly…" _She barely recognizes her voice as the blackness rushes to greet her.

Light intrudes on awareness in what seems like a minute, an hour later. Tony's voice again, low, controlled and hurt as he whispers into her ear.

"…gotta hold on Ziva, you'll be fine…Lilly needs you… _I _need…"

The voice disappears, and a she wants to cry out, to call out to him, to her husband and tell him she is here, she is _still here_, and she hurts. She wants her daughter and the rest of her family, but her entire body is on fire, limbs paralyzed and heavy and she is too tired to even twitch a single finger.

The uncomfortable feeling intensifies as she feels herself being jostled, shifted to another hard, firm surface, slightly cold. Her muddled brain makes no sense of it, and she groans mentally, cursing in Hebrew. Broken, filtered voices registers as she tries in vain to follow disjointed, varied conversations in the chaos around her.

"…_old female, stab wound to the thoracic region…"_

"_BP 80/44…"_

"… _reactive pupils, but otherwise unresponsive…"_

It hurts as something hard is pressed to her mouth, and she struggles to breathe.

**"_Mommy!"_**

The stark, cold, pained cry cuts through the cacophony of unfamiliar voices, and Ziva's heart races, her body thrown into spasms as she struggles to move, to find her little girl, who so desperately needs her. Her breath hitches and she opens her mouth to call out, to scream, but no sound comes out, and the fire in her body flames faster.

_Lilly love…_

The thought is a silent, frenzied plea and in correspondence, her body thrashes on the surgical table violently, the monitors going haywire.

"_Damn! She's going into cardiac arrest!"_

_"Page Dr. Brooklyn!"_

Elsewhere, in the hospital, a young girl also thrashes violently, her mind calling for her Mommy and Daddy. The entire team of doctors and nurses work frantically to stop the silent, violent bleeding as her lifeblood escapes, pouring mutely, unseen and sneaky.

_Mommy…_

With a soft sigh, the girl gives in to the pain, relaxing against the cold table against her back.

_Lilly…_

Her daughter's name is a chant, a litany, a melody playing in her head, soothing her as the soft, summer breeze would lift her spirits on a warm, golden day. And inevitably, she also gives in to the naked, needy embrace of the consuming dark, emitting a sigh, her lips curving up in a small smile.

At the same time, on two monitors, the soft beep-beep, proof of life, flattens into a single, long, loud bleep as two hearts stop beating within the space of a single heartbeat.

And Tony, husband and father, is left bereft.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Oi, don't kill me yet! *Ducks from rotting, flying tomatoes and potatoes...* and eggs too? Oh why the hell not... Knock yourself out...:P

**LittleMissBrit - **Name change? :) Nice... And thanks... Glad you liked! :)

**ncis-1001 - **Glad to see you! And bad luck be a curse indeed... The Muse Bunny demands it you see... and who am I to deny it? :P

**Up Next -** In which one father gets his arse kicked and another speaks to his little girl...

See you guys soon... Feel free to panic, freak out and jump around like headless chickens and join me in the Great Chicken Dance... Enjoy! :P:P

- Chavi


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - **And I am back! For all those who wanted to see some arse-kicking, this chappie is for you! Enjoy! :P

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

_Coma. Flat-line._

Three words. Four syllables. An incomprehensible, insurmountable meaning. Because these things happened on TV shows and movies, not in real life. Not to _his_ family.

_Ziva… Lilly… coma…_

Like one of Probie's looped videotapes, the words run through his head with a stop. The sheer absurdity of it all makes him want to laugh and cry and at the same time, and he alternates between the two like a madman, one moment giggling away and the next, sobbing. Because this has to be a dream… he just got them both back, he can't lose them again.

The clock on the white, sterile walls seems to mock him, rarely moving forward, and yet tickin away to glory, leaving him suspended in an endless nightmare. The moment seems to stretch to beyond an infinity, but it vanishes in the blink of an eye as he tries to capture it.

"Tony," McGee's voice is soft, weary and he turns to see his best friend behind him, looking haggard and rugged. Neither of them has moved from the hospital, _none_ of them have, for hours, though Abby did vanish to the restroom to puke her guts out. Gibbs had frowned, worried, but in light of things, deemed it a minor affliction, and Abby privately was relieved she did not have to answer questions about her health yet, not that Tony knew how she felt.

"Probie," he acknowledges, exhaling in a long sigh, and accepts his fifteenth cup of coffee from the younger agent. Sipping the hot coffee, he savors the way the steaming liquid scalds his tongue and throat. _Call me a masochist,_ he muses bitterly, feeling numb.

"Eli is coming," McGee tells him after a short, hesitant pause and Tony freezes, face morphing into a scowl.

"Does he know?" he asks, running a hand through his messy hair. He washed off the blood, _Ziva's blood_, but he is still sticky and dirty, though he hardly cares. "About Lilly and Ziva?"

Tim nods. "Yeah," he confirms, sipping his own coffee. "Director Vance briefed him and he's on his way."

"Shit," Tony swears, and Tim sighs, understanding that the Senior Field is in no mood, or condition to handle Eli David or his accusations at the moment. Walking forward, he clasps Tony's shoulder, nodding at the elder man's surprised look.

"We'll handle it, Tony," he murmurs. Tony does not say anything, but then, he doesn't have to. Tim has not been his partner for so long without learning to speak the language of DiNozzo. Perhaps he doesn't speak it as well as Ziva or Gibbs, but they have fought together, for each other, with each other. He knows his best friend. He _understands._

"They'll be okay," he offers what comfort he can. Tony gives him a listless nod, and Tim murmurs it again. "They'll be okay."

He isn't sure whom he is trying to convince.

xxx

"My _daughter_ and _granddaughter_ are in _coma_ because _you_ failed to protect them!"

Eli's voice rises with every syllable he utters and Tony winces, sighing quietly to himself.

"Director," he starts, "We're all upset, but-"

"Upset does not begin to cover it, _Agent_ DiNozzo," he cuts in hotly, hazel eyes flashing. "I stayed away from this operation because I trusted that _you_ would bring them both home safe! You couldn't save even _one_ of them."

The harsh truth of it plain, frickin _hurts_, and Tony stumbles, finally giving in to the inevitable and swallows hard against the lump in his throat. Every word, every accusation his father-in-law makes is but an echo what has been in his mind for the past few hours, and he curses himself again.

"I…I…" he stutters, and Eli does not give him any time to speak.

"My Ziva was stabbed in front of you! And you did not even try to save her," Eli growls and Tony's shoulders slump in defeat.

"I tried," he whispers, shaking, "I _tried._"

"But that was not good enough," the head of Mossad snarls.

"Enough Eli," Gibbs's voice is rough, angry and cold. His stride is filled with purpose, navy eyes narrowed and glinting. Tim is right behind him, face arranged in an uncharacteristic scowl and moves forward to subtly wrap an arm around Tony's shaking shoulders, holding him up. Tony does not notice, not even Tim tightens his grasp almost painfully.

"You," Eli snaps at Gibbs. "Have no right to speak. We operated on NCIS protocol! My daughter is hurt because of you!"

Malevolence is written on every inch of Eli's face, every wrinkle radiating tightly controlled virulent violence. But it does not faze Gibbs as the MCRT head faces the Mossad head defiantly.

"Your _daughter_," he stresses, "is fighting for her life. As is your granddaughter. Now is not the time to be handin out blame. We can do that later."

"They are both fighting for their lives, because you put them in that situation!" he's yelling by now, and Tim is getting pissed. He opens his mouth to tell him to shut it.

"You, Eli David," Abby beats him to it, her voice frigid in a way that only Abby's can be, pale green eyes glinting with rage. "You _shut the hell up!_"

The pale, tired Goth forensic scientist marches upto the most powerful, most influential man in Israel determinedly, and betraying no hesitation whatsoever, slaps him._ Hard_. The sound of her hand connecting with the sagging skin of his sunken cheeks echoes around the suddenly silent waiting room, and out of the corner of his eye, Tim spies Gibbs's lips curve up in a slight smirk. It vanishes as suddenly as it appeared, and Tim blinks, grinning to himself.

Eli stares at her with something akin to total consternation, and shocked as he is, doesn't even stop her when she slams her foot down on his as violently as she can. This time, however, he winces, scowling and raises a hand to her face.

"How dare you?!" he bellows, but Abby catches his hand before he can slap her. Glaring she kicks his shins again, and he stumbles back, nearly falling on his ass.

"You are the _biggest_ bastard I've ever known," she cries, "You, Eli David, are scum on earth! Stay away from Ziva and Lilly!"

"And who are you to stop me, Miss Scuito?" he roars, springing to his feet, surprisingly agile for a guy of his age. "That's my family in there!"

"Family?" Abby scoffs, glaring at him. "Some family. _Family_ don't sell off children as a political pawn. _Family _don't leave family in a deep, dark hellhole to rot. _Family_ protects their own… you are _not_ Ziva's family, Lilly's family! So the stay heck away from 'em."

"I'm Ziva's father, Lillian's grandfather," he protests but Abby shakes her head, a second away from slapping him again.

"Gibbs is the only father Ziva has!" she yells. "And he's Lilly's grandpa! _Ducky_ is her grandpa! _You_ are just a slimy old son of a bitch who has done nothing but ruined their lives!"

She's openly crying by the end of her tirade, her hands closed into tight fists that she pounds on his chest. Furious, he pushes her away from him. She stumbles and Tony wrenches himself out of Tim's grasp to rush forward and catch her before she falls.

Gibbs is absolutely pissed by now. _No one _hurts his family and gets away with it, especially not his _Abby!_ Growling deep in his throat, he strides forward to kick Eli's ass, when Tony speaks up instead.

"Keep your hands _off_ her, Eli," Tony's voice is low, tightly controlled and Tim does not need to see his expression to see that he is _livid_.

"You-" Eli begins angrily, but Tony cuts him off. "Shut up," he snaps, "Just shut up. I know how you're feelin right now. Helpless and lashin out. I _know_."

"You know, do you?" the elder man sneers and Tony glares at him.

"Yes, I do," he says quietly, simply and Eli has no choice but to shut up. "Nothin you say or do right now is makin any difference in Ziva's or Lilly's condition. You wanna blame me? Go right ahead. I don't give a damn. _I _blame me. I should've been faster… I should've protected…"

He falls silent for a moment, and in that moment, he feels the hot stickiness of Ziva's, his _Ziva's_ blood coat his hands as it gushed out of her, taking with her life and soul. And his.

"Tony…" Gibbs's quiet call pulls him out of his reverie and he gathers himself together, sighing, rubbing his eyes. Eli watches him silently, his hazel eyes narrowed in suspicions and watching him like a hawk.

"You can yell all you want, Director David," he tells his father-in-law wearily. "But it ain't gonna make Ziva or Lilly any safer. So please, please just shut the hell up before I get a damned restraining order on behalf of my wife and kid."

His voice maybe tired and sore, but his stance is determined and Eli sees the intent in his flashing forest eyes. He opens his mouth to protest when Gibbs, tired of standing in the background, steps in.

"Sit your ass down, Eli," he orders. "You can wait with the rest of mortals till Ziva and Lilly wake up."

"And if even _try_ to say anything that is stupid," Abby snarls, "I will kill you, _very slowly_. Don't forget that I am one of the few people in the world who can do so and leave no forensic evidence whatsoever. So keep your mouth shut and don't say a damn word."

Then, face green, holding her mouth, Abby pulls out of Tony's grasp and practically flies toward the bathroom. And Tony sinks to the floor, Eli finally quiet and sitting on one of the chairs, both waiting for Ziva and Lilly to awaken.

Borin enters the lobby just then, holding a tray of coffees in hand, and took in the scene in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

"What'd I miss?" she asks warily and Tony can only chuckle hysterically.

xxx

Sitting there, in Lilly's room, next to his daughter's bedside, Tony wonders numbly why his life is so screwed. Ziva is in a coma, but she is in a medically induced coma to help her recover, and that puts him at ease about his wife somewhat. She is simply doped up, and could,_ would_ awaken. Sooner or later, a fact that eased his heart greatly.

But Lillian… his little girl, his baby… so small, so frail and so in need of him… she is in a_ natural_ coma… too much blood loss combined with a late diagnosis… and now here she is, in a deep sleep, where he has no idea how to reach her.

_Is she trapped in a dark room?_ Tony muses rather sadistically. _Like all the clichés'? Is she in pain? Is my baby girl hurting?_

His heart clenches and he has no energy left to wipe the tears he knows are running down into his scraggly beard of a week. She's so _still,_ so impossibly unmoving on the bed, small and fragile and his heart breaks at the sight of _his_ little girl in such a pale state.

"Hi baby," he murmurs, leaning close to her. Gently, he takes a plastered hand in his own, absently noting how _tiny_ it is within his much larger, rougher palm. She shouldn't be here, shouldn't be inert in this white, sterile hospital… not now, not _ever_.

His heart shattered for the millionth time this week, and he bent down and placed a tender, soft kiss on her forehead, trying to ignore how cold her skin was. His Lilly is _vibrant_, filled with energy, never sitting in one place for a _single _second… but here she is, still and motionless…_lifeless_.

"Lilly," he croaks past his swollen tongue. "If this is another one of your little pranks to get my attention, young lady…"

He has to stop to swallow hard. "I _will_ spank you…" he finishes, rubbing his eyes free of tears. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to reassure himself that she is still here, she is still _alive_, with him. Because she is his little girl, and she cannot leave him. _Period._

"I dunno how long you're gonna torture me like this, sweetheart," he whispers, lifting her listless, unresponsive hand to his lips and kissing it. Crushing it with his own palms, he wonders numbly if she will ever wake up, if she will ever call him _Daddy _again…

"But you gotta stop it…" his voice breaks, green eyes glinting with a quiet desperation that is beyond words.

"You, Lilly…" taking a great, shuddering breath, he forces air into his lungs and fumbles. "Lillian… you have to wake… _up_ honey… because… I…_I_… we all need you… _Mommy…_ _Mommy…_"

At the thought of his comatose wife, Tony breaks down and finally, _finally_ breaks down, allowing his tears to flow unchecked as quiet, silent sobs rack his frame.

"I… love… I _love_ you, my Lea," he whimpers past tired, broken and weak cries.

He falls asleep like that, head nestled into her small side, even as he incoherently mumbles the same thing over and over again.

_I…love…you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Did Abby make you proud like she did me? I enjoy making Eli David getting his arse kicked... :P

**kw - **Aw... I hope this made you happier! :)

**LittleMissBrit - **Thanks! Glad you liked! :)

**ncis-1001 - **Actually that scene is in progress as we speak! Glad you liked! :)

**Up Next - **The last one, in which mystical things happen...

The final chapter up by this weekend, so keep an eye out! See ya soon!

- Chavi


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - **As a birthday present to best friend for life, whenhazelmetemerald33, dedicated to all the fun times we've had together, here's the last chapter of Little Sunshine... This story has been my baby for the past year and I have enjoyed writing every word of it... A HUGE hug to all my readers and reviewers who have encouraged me and joined me on this journey, which shall continue in the sequel!

This chappie has been my _absolute_ favorite and I was half-crying when I wrote it... Go ahead and enjoy! :):)

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Last time -<strong>_**

_"You, Lilly…" taking a great, shuddering breath, he forces air into his lungs and fumbles. "Lillian… you have to wake… up honey… because… I…I… we all need you… Mommy… Mommy…"_

_At the thought of his comatose wife, Tony breaks down and finally, finally breaks down, allowing his tears to flow unchecked as quiet, silent sobs rack his frame._

_"I… love… I love you, my Lea," he whimpers past tired, broken and weak cries._

_He falls asleep like that, head nestled into her small side, even as he incoherently mumbles the same thing over and over again._

_I…love…you…_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

"_Lillian…"_

She groans, tiredly, wishing for the voice to go away. She wants to sleep, and she squeezes her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to ignore the persistent call.

"_Lilly… sweetheart…"_

With a small sigh, she opens her eyes to the soft voice, and the first thing she sees is the open, vast sky. _It's beautiful_, she muses, just enjoying the feel of the soft voice, so warm, so _free_, caressing her face as she stares up at the impossibly big, impossibly blue sky… _such a pretty blue… just like Grandpa's eyes…_

"_My Little Lea…"_

The intimate name soothes her, and even though she knows she's never heard the voice before, it's somehow familiar, somehow comforting. And it is with a start that she realizes that the coarse grass she's lying on is rather springy, and she feels wonderfully rested and comfortable. The feel of the breeze, the rough grass at her back, and the lovely, wondrously wild smell of lush flowers… it all makes her sigh in deep contentment.

"_C'mon, Lilly, up you get!"_

The second voice is chirpy and sounds much younger, containing a rather mischievous quality to it. And it's just as familiar as the previous… like she heard in a dream; a vague, quiet dream that floats at the edge of her consciousness, but is never substantial.

Curious, she pushes herself off the foliage-covered ground, and turned inquisitive jade eyes toward the source of the voices. And she is bowled over, because there are the last two people she expected to see. Never met them, but she knows them as well as she knows herself. At the sight of their familiar smiles, the memories of countless hours spent with her beloved Grandpa and hundreds of bedtime stories rush into her head, and the smile that her lips curve into is unprecedented.

"Grandma…" she breathes and runs to the taller of the two figures, stopping just a few in front of her. She hesitates, standing there awkward and shy, uncertainty written over the planes of her small, innocent, seven-year old face.

Shannon Gibbs smiles a lovely, soft smile, and bends down, squatting on one knee, holding her arms wide open. "Come here, my little Lea," she murmurs, and Lilly needs no further invitation as she rushes into the embrace of her long-revered grandmother.

The small girl next to Shannon laughs out loud in delight and claps happily.

"Grandma," Lilly whispers, snuggling into her shoulder and Kelly's smile is wide and filled with the deepest joy.

"_Your_ grandma, Lils," she adds, grinning and Lilly blinks at the newest nickname. Shannon doesn't say anything, but simply holds the little girl close to her, and the delicate fragrance of cherries, mixed with the smell of wildflowers fills Lilly's nostrils. She breathes deeply in contentment, reveling in the embrace. For a moment, quiet, content silence fills the air, golden in its serenity, and the three females just _feel_.

But Lilly is nothing if not an energetic young girl, and she soon wiggles and squirms in Shannon's arms, letting her know she is to be put down. Smiling, Shannon obeys the unsaid command, and sets her granddaughter down. The moment her feet touch the grass again, Lilly crashes into her namesake, jumping onto her with an enthusiasm unmatched.

"Aunt Kelly!" she cries exuberantly.

Kelly, no more or no less than a child herself, joins in the affectionate romp, peppering her face with kisses and hugging her tight. Shannon watches with a loving smile, letting the two girls be for a while, before reaching out and stopping the fun with a gentle hand to Lilly's shoulder.

"Grandma?" the small girl looks up at her in confusion, but the smile on her face does not diminish as the woman pulls both girls up, hugging each with one arm.

"My Lea," she sighs, using her husband's favorite nickname for her and Lilly's cherubic smile only widens as she looks into her grave face. She wrinkles her nose when Shannon tweaks it teasingly, Kelly laughing.

"You have to go back, Lilly," Shannon tells her granddaughter quietly. Lilly's face falls, smile finally faltering and she offers the older woman an injured look.

"Why?" she asks painfully. "I wanna stay here with you, Grandma! And Aunt Kelly!"

Her bottom lip juts out in stubborn defiance, and Shannon hides a smile at how much she looks her mother. Sighing, she pulls the girl close, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Oh Lillian," she breathes in deeply, allowing the scent of her granddaughter to fulfill her. She rubs the young girl's cheek with her thumb and Lilly leans into her touch. "You can't stay here, sweetheart."

"Don't you… don't you love me?" her voice trembles and she sounds so small, so impossibly a little girl, Shannon can't help but hug her tightly, only hoping that the joy of the few moments previous can eclipse the shadow of the pain that she knows is to come.

"Of course we do!" Kelly protests indignantly on behalf of her mother, and leans in to join the embrace. She drops a kiss on the younger girl's temple and Lilly sniffles sorrowfully.

"Lilly love," Shannon whispers, "I love you…_we _love you. Just like Jethro always told you we would… you're our little Lea, aren't you?"

"Grandpa?" she mutters, burrowing closer.

Kelly nods emphatically. "Grandpa," she confirms, "My Daddy."

Shannon smoothes Lilly's dark hair back and smiles at her softly. "We'll always love you, baby," she tells her, her hazel eyes sparkling. "But it's not your time yet. You have to go back…"

"Why?" Lilly sighs. "I wanna stay here. With you. And Aunt Kelly."

She turns to the eight year old who wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Because," Kelly informs her, "As much as we want you with us, there are others who _need _you."

"Others…?" Lilly's expression morphs into one of confusion.

"Listen, Lilly," Shannon's smile is mysterious and lovely and Lilly blinks. "Just close her eyes and _listen_…"

Bewildered, but willing to trust the people whom she reveres, Lilly closes her eyes. For a moment, there is nothing but silence, and she crinkles her brow, frowning in confusion.

But it then she hears it. The soft, broken call of a family torn apart… asking, _begging_ for her… and her heart breaks at the sound of it.

"_Hey Lilly… you need to wake up… Autopsy's getting boring without you…"_

"_Come now, Lillian, you must wake. Your family needs you."_

Uncle Jimmy… Grandpa Ducky… Lilly's eyes fly open at the sound of their pleading voices, and she looks at Shannon and Kelly, startled. They simply shake their heads in unison, similar and strange smiles on their faces.

"_Lilly, you have to wake up, like right now! Your parents are very upset… well, Ziva would be upset if she were awake… and Tony, god, Tony's like…totally lost… we're missing you so much, Lilly, you need to wake up immediately!"_

Aunt Abby's voice is surprisingly strong, but for someone who has grown up with her, it isn't hard to identify the shaking, the quiet weariness that seeps through. And Lilly can't help but whimper at her godmother's pain.

"_Oh Lilly… I'm so, so sorry… I should've stayed with you… I should never have left you… wake up, sweetheart… I love you."_

Uncle Tim… Lilly swallows hard at the sudden onslaught of emotion.

"_My little Lea… wake up…"_

Grandpa Gibbs's voice is as much a wishful sigh as it is a plea. Lilly's heart constricts and she squeezes Kelly's hand tightly.

The last voice is what breaks her.

"_Lilly…" _her father's voice is tired, shattered. _"If this is another one of your little pranks to get my attention, young lady… I __**will**__ spank you…"_

There is a slight pause and tears fill Lillian's eyes. She moans softly, wanting nothing more than to reach out to her Daddy… her _Daddy…_

"_I dunno how long you're gonna torture me like this, sweetheart… But you gotta stop it…"_

"Daddy," she whispers, shaking. Shannon squeezes her shoulders, dropping on her wind-blown, sun-kissed hair, but Lilly does not notice. The only feeling in the world is her father's pain, as real and as acute as her own.

"_You, Lilly…_ _Lillian… you have to wake… up honey… because… I…I… we all need you… __**Mommy… Mommy**__…"_

And the voice fades, each syllable becoming fainter and fainter, until the last flies away like a silver fairy riding the breeze. Lilly cries out as the sharp sting of loss fills her world, and waits impatiently for the next voice to appear.

But it doesn't. And the only missing voice, her _mother's_, the deep, throaty whisper of her mother's love is missing. The lack of it stings as much as her father's did, and Lilly does not stop the tear that rolls down her cheek.

"Daddy…" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes in a little girl motion. "Mommy…"

"Your family needs you, my Lilly," Shannon says quietly. "It's about high time you went home."

"But…" Lilly is at a loss. She wants to return; to go back home, to her Daddy and her Mommy and Grandpa and the rest of her family. But Shannon and Kelly…

"What about you?" she asks softly. "I don't want to leave you. Either of you."

Kelly smiles, shaking her head. "You're not."

"Lillian," Shannon's voice is as grave as it is loving. Lilly looks up at her young grandmother with wide, tear-filled eyes colored a grass hue. "Will you ever forget us?" she asks gently.

"Never!" Lilly declares indignantly. "I can't ever forget you! Grandpa tells me stories all the time… Aunt Kelly, I'm _named_ for you!"

"That, Lilly, is why we're always with you," Kelly grins widely.

"As long as you remember us," Shannon adds warmly. "As long as you cherish us, Lea, darling… we're gonna be here."

"But where?" Lilly asks in a small voice. Shannon laughs. Reaching out, she takes the tiny hand in her own and encloses it within her palm. Gently closing Lilly's fingers, she moves the little girl's hand to her chest, making it rest right above her heart, where the thud-thud of her heartbeat is strong.

"Feel that?" she asks. Lilly doesn't answer for a second. "My heartbeat," she then answers, listening to that very heartbeat.

"Here," Shannon informs her lovingly, "In here. _This_ is where we are. You keep us in your heart, Lea. And we will never abandon you. Whenever you want to talk to us, just close your eyes, and let your heart speak. We'll listen."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kelly chirps, cocking her head to the side. Shannon draws both girls close to her and pecks both foreheads tenderly, one by one.

"My girls," she sighs. And just as in the beginning, golden silence pervades, broken soon enough by Lilly's troubled question.

"I…" she hesitates. "I wanna go home… but I… I don't know the way…"

"Who said you were going home alone, Lils?" Kelly asks and Lilly frowns. "What do you mean?" she questions.

Shannon's mysterious smile is back. "Turn around, sweetheart," she commands affectionately. Lilly does as asked and freezes.

"_Lillian…_"

The husky call, so familiar, so desperate and so missed, breaks Lilly's reverie and she runs out of Shannon's embrace and flies into the arms of the woman in front of her.

"_Mommy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Come on, say it with me... AW! Kathy, how'd you like your birthday present? Good? Great! Now I'd better get my surprise party this year, in return for the one I threw you! :P Guys, for those of you Potterheads who hip Lily/James, go check out whenhazelmetemerald33's I'll Be There For You! It's an awesome story! The link is on my profile, under my Favorite Authors list...

The sequel has been titled... Yes indeed, and I have complete half of the first chappie too! However, university exams are taking place right now, so I am on an official hiatus till May to take time off and study .. Translation, I shall pretend to study while actually working on the sequel and other fanfics that I am working for Suits and White Collar... Those should be up by May too, so keep and eye out!

**LittleMissBrit - **I enjoy having people getting their arses kicked... Glad you liked! :)

**ncis-1001 - **Peas in a pod, we are! :) How'd you like this one?

With that I shall bow out... See y'all at the sequel!

- Chavi


End file.
